More than just Teammates
by drphil01
Summary: Set before 4th year and after Quidditch World Cup, Harry has a surprise encounter with one of his teammates. He later makes a surprise discovery at Gringotts. HP/KB/AS/AJ fanfic. Rated M for sex scenes and language
1. Surprise Meeting and Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is the brilliant work of one JK Rowling. I just own the plot.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 1 – SURPRISE MEETING AND DISCOVERY**

It was a nice summer day in London's Diagon Alley towards the start of August. At the Leaky Cauldron, a person was sitting on a table pondering over the events, not only in the past few weeks at the Quidditch World Cup, but over the past three years of his life at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was no ordinary wizard. He was a very powerful one without knowing just how much power he had. He was sitting at a table after greeting Tom the barman. Tom was a bald fellow and Harry knew him to be a nice person from and Australian family who moved to London many years ago. Tom helped him before his third year when he blew up his aunt Marge, Vernon's equally big muggle sister, and after calling the Knight Bus taking him to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom took him in and gave him a room. He was at the Leaky Cauldron because he wanted to be alone for some time and ponder over his crap life, as he put it. Harry's mind drifted off to third year when he found out the true identity of one Peter Pettigrew in the form of Scabbers, Ron Weasley's rat. Sirius was no murderer and was unjustly accused and sent to Azkaban prison without a trial. He then went with Hermione Granger, his other best friend, on a mission back in time (a few hours to be precise) and rescue Buckbeak and Sirius, not to mention fending off about a hundred Dementors with a powerful Patronus.

His mind wandered further back in his second year when he saw Voldemort in the form of a memory, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy's diary, preserving his 16 year old bloody self, Harry thought. The legend of the Chamber of Secrets was true indeed, and after a few attacks, Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber, and he had to look for all the answers and fight against an incompetent Lockhart whos memory charm backfired. Poor bastard, he thought. He then escaped death from Aragog and his spiders, only to face a sixty foot long basilisk and kill it with the sword of Gryffindor, destroy the diary with the basilisk's fang and save Ginny. He learned the identity of Lord Voldemort, or the dark tosser, that his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and that he was a half-blood promoting this pure-blood supremacy propaganda.

He even went back to his first year when he went to Hogwarts for the first time and learned about magic. Another thing, he hated being raised by those muggle so-called relatives who hate him and have abused him over the years. He pondered over the first time he met Ron and Hermione and how quickly they became friends in the same house, and how he was the first person to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker in his first year. He had not known that his father was also a seeker and captain of the team because no one told him until he found out from Ron. He thought about the philosopher's stone and Quirrell, who was supposedly the Defence instructor, but was possessed by none other than Voldemort. He thought about how he dealt with Quirrell and for the first time in eleven years saw the dark wanker who killed his parents.

As he was thinking about all of these things with his hand over his forehead and head down, a nice female voice woke him up, "Knut for your thoughts Harry?"

He looked up and saw the beautiful form of Katie Bell, his Quidditch teammate. He composed himself and said, "Uh hi Katie, I'm just thinking about my crap life. Do you want a seat?"

"I would love to have a seat Harry," she replied smiling at him. Harry had never realised how gorgeous Katie is, as he never really paid attention. Then again, he never realised how beautiful his other female teammates are. "What is so crap about your life?" In about half an hour he told her everything and she just gaped with her mouth open and was a bit emotional. "Oh Harry, no one should go through all of this. I wonder why Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't stop all of this?"

"They thought I was bullshitting them," he replied smugly. He tried smiling at Katie, but for now, he could look up at her and be honest and straight. "So what brings you here Katie?"

"Forgive me Harry, but I was close by and saw you walking in. I took a bit of time before I came to give you some time to gather your thoughts," she said while blushing. "The thing is Harry, I've been wanting to speak with you about something important."

"Go on, I'm ready to listen Katie," said Harry. He looked up at her and for the first time that day, had a small smile on his face.

"Alicia, Angelina and I have been talking together, and we want to be your friends, maybe something more than just teammates. We see you are the only guy that doesn't ogle us whenever we walk into the Great Hall or onto the pitch. You're a pretty nice person and it's a shame that we couldn't get to know each other outside of Quidditch," replied Katie.

Harry just sat in his seat and looked at Katie for a moment. He said, "Wow, I never realised you felt that way. When did this all start?"

"Well, when you were in your first year, I was interested in you, but not as the-boy-who-lived and all those tales. When Dumbledore told us the story of the philosopher's stone, we knew that there was something really good about you, and that you didn't want all the fame from people. Alicia was interested after your second year when you killed the basilisk and saved Ginny in the chamber. Angelina was interested in you only last year, so we wanted the opportunity to speak with you alone to get to know you better, but Ron and Hermione were always by your side and we thought that there was something going on between you and Hermione, or Ginny for the matter." Katie took a deep breath when she finished speaking.

Harry replied, "Thanks for being honest Katie. First of all, I'm not in any kind of relationship with anyone. I heard what you have to say, and I am willing to give this a try, but the three of you? Shouldn't I only have one?"

Katie smiled and said, "Who ever said that in the wizarding world you can only have one?"

"What?" asked a puzzled Harry.

Katie laughed a little and in her nice voice said, "Harry, you can be so daft sometimes. In the wizarding world, it is different than the muggle world. You really need to check out your family history. We know about you and your ancestry more than what you know, or more than what others may have told you. Did anyone speak to you about something important, about relationships?"

Harry replied sadly, "No one ever told me anything."

"What? Did no one speak to you at all about what goes on in the wizarding world, in your world?" When Harry confirmed by shaking his head sideways, this time it was Katie's turn to be shocked. "Who is your guardian?"

"Albus Dumbledore," he replied.

"Hmmm I think something is not right, from what you told me about Sirius being your godfather and all. I advise you to check into this Harry, because it seems that no one will tell you anything. The Potters have always been friends with the goblins at Gringotts, so they are on your side, and more importantly, your teammates want to be on your side," replied Katie.

"I don't have my key to my vault," he replied.

"Who has it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Molly Weasley."

"Oh no, that can't be good Harry. You must have your key on you at all times, do not leave it with anyone. You never know Harry, you could be getting robbed. I kindly advise you to go, tell a goblin that you are Harry Potter and ask for help from Griphook. I have a bad feeling about this Harry, but I hope I'm wrong," said Katie with a worried look.

Harry looked worriedly at Katie and said, "Thanks for telling me all of this Katie. I will definitely think about what you said and if you, Alicia and Angelina want to be on my side, you are most welcome. I will also go to Gringotts and do as you ask. Let's hope we're both wrong."

"Oh, another thing Harry, you can sit with us on the train when we go to school. I will look for you on the platform and take you to our compartment. You will be with the big girls now in the big league," said Katie with a grin on her face. "In the meantime, please be careful and don't trust everyone."

"Thanks again Katie," said Harry. "See you on September 1st at Kings Cross."

Katie got up and before she walked out, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He went red in the face but smiled as she walked out. He had received plenty of them from his female teammates after Gryffindor won a match or the Quidditch Cup. He thought to himself, what the hell was that about? Is there something I should know about my family history? I need to go to Gringotts right now and find out what secrets people are hiding from me. If Katie, Alicia and Angie are interested in me, I can try and get to know them. If it doesn't work, we're still teammates. Harry tipped Tom after the meal and told him that he would be back to spend the night. The bald man smiled and said, "Looking forward to seeing you tonight Mr. Potter. I will have a room arranged for you."

Harry walked into Gringotts for the first time since he was with Hagrid three years ago. A goblin came to him and asked, "How may we help you today sir?"

Clearing his throat, he replied, "I am Harry James Potter, and I need to see Griphook. I believe he is my account manager? I need help urgently please."

The goblin took a little pity on him and said, "Ah, Lord Potter, I'm glad you came at last. My name is Ragnok, chief director at Gringotts. Follow me please." The goblin took him down the hallway and as he was walking, he saw lots of goblins at work. Once they reached Griphook's office, Ragnok tapped on the door and said, "Mr. Griphook? Lord Potter is here to see you. He needs urgent help."

Griphook turned around and with a smile on his face said, "Lord Potter, please come in. Thank you lord director." Ragnok left and Griphook looked at him with interest and asked, "What do you require Lord Potter?"

"Please, just call me Harry, sir. Not sure about this lord Potter thing," he replied.

"Well, Ok Harry. You can call me Griphook. I am the account manager for the Potter family vault. What do you require?"

"I need to access my accounts, but I don't have my key. Is that a problem?"

"In the short run, yes it is a problem. In the long run, it will not be, but I kindly advise you to keep your key with you at all times. We have been sending you statements and letters requiring your attendance."

Harry looked puzzled and uneasy and replied, "I received no such thing, please excuse my ignorance."

"Hmmm this is not good Harry. Someone is tampering with your mail. Who is your guardian?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"This may explain it. In the meantime, if you will follow me, I will lead you to the Potter family vault."

Harry nodded and followed the goblin.

"This way, Mr. Potter," Griphook said as he and Harry walked down a long tunnel, which ended in a cart very similar to the one he first rode last year when he had visited Gringotts for the first time. Harry stepped into the cart, Griphook following just a few seconds later. As soon as they were both inside, Griphook pulled a lever and the cart shot of like a rocket.  
>Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy as the cart sped through the cavern at a terrifying pace. It seemed, no matter the situation, his love for anything fast would be a prevalent part of him. When they finally came to a stop, it was in front of what had to be the largest door Harry had ever seen. Standing at somewhere around fifty feet in height, and probably twenty or so in length, the door in front of him was made of some kind of metal, with a beautifully crafted image of a Griffin holding a sword in its mouth. And in the center of the door was a small surface of a smooth, almost glass like material with a hand print in the center.<p>

"Place your hand in the imprint, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. "The vault will need to see if you are worthy of being the heir to the House of Potter."

"Test?" questioned Harry. No one had said anything about a test.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, his lips twitching into a slightly unpleasant (to Harry at least) smirk.

"What happens if I fail?"

"Then you would die, painfully, as so many before you have."

Harry paled. He looked over at the small, almost innocent looking handprint, then gulped. "Gryffindor's charge forward," he muttered, screwing up his courage, the same courage that had carried him forward to confront Quirrell. He strode forward and without a moments hesitation (for fear that if he did, he would back out) placed his hand upon the imprinted hand print. For a brief moment, nothing happened. Harry began to fear that he had failed the test. His mind conjured up horrible images of himself being electrocuted to death, or burnt to ashes, or being impaled upon by spikes that jutted up from the ground. It wasn't until a bright flash of light emanating from the glossy surface with the engraved hand print flashed a brilliant white, that Harry was startled from his morbid thoughts. There was a soft 'clicking' sound from behind the doors. A rumble soon filled the air, and Harry stepped back in a moment of fear. Then, to his surprise, the door began to rise, ascending further and further into the ceiling until he could no longer see it.

His attention was turned away from the door, now vanished into the ceiling. He looked into the now open vault... And promptly felt his jaw unhinging. Riches did not being to describe what he was seeing. Large, neatly stacked piles of gold Galleons that reached the ceiling, piles of silver sickles, and an unidentifiable amount of bronze knuts. There must have been hundreds, thousands of piles of money, all placed within one side of the vault, which looked to be the size of the Great Hall within Hogwarts.

On another side he could what looked to be family heirlooms; large golden plates of armor, weapons of all shapes and sizes, from swords to maces to battle axes, chest sets of varying shapes and sizes resided there as well, containing secrets that Harry knew not. In one corner of the vault Harry could make out several book cases filled to the brim with books, many of which looked ancient. Hermione would be having a field day if she were here. In the centre of the room was a diaz, made of white stone. On top of it Harry could see two items, a piece of parchment, and a ring. It was the diaz that Griphook walked over to. He stopped in front of it, and then turned to Harry. "You may take a moment to look around. But when you are done, come over here and we shall read your parents will."

Harry nodded, and in something of a daze, pulled out his pouch and began shoving a few galleons into it. When he got to the will, it read:

_To our dear and only son Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then unfortunately we are dead at the hands of Voldemort. This is our last and final will, and is valid. Anything apart from this is totally and completely void. _

_To our son Harry, we leave everything that we own. We also give you the title Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. We were very close with Lord Peverell and you are his only living descendant now. You may need to ask our friend Griphook to show you the Peverell accounts and claim the title as Lord Peverell. We are so sorry that we cannot be with you, but know this, that we love you so much and will be with you in your heart forever. Here are some frames that you can set up so that we can speak with you._

_We also need to tell you that House Potter has an open marriage contract, so you can marry anyone you like._

_Please abide by our will. The following is an order of the people that Harry is to stay with once we are deceased:_

_Sirius Black (his godfather, magical guardian and our closest friend). Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. His animagus form is a rat. I think you may have found out._

_Minerva McGonagall (his godmother)_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom (we have a strong alliance with House Longbottom)_

_Amelia Bones (close friend and another strong alliance with House Bones)_

_Please note, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY TO STAY OR GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE DURSLEYS. MY SISTER PETUNIA HATES US AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH MAGIC._

_Oh, and Dumbledore is not the person who he seems to be. Please be careful. He has forged a marriage contract between House Potter and Weasley, but it is void._

_This is James and Lily Potter signing off._

Harry was so angry after reading the will and shouted, "I KNEW IT! DUMBLEDORE HAS MESSED UP WITH MY LIFE! HE KNEW I WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO GO TO THAT SHIT HOLE I SWEAR I WILL GET HIM BACK!" Griphook took pity on Harry's difficult past and allowed him to rant on.

"Now Harry, I will show you your profile, and the Potter family profile. You are the head of more houses, but my assistant is gathering the paperwork for that. Now if you will put on the Potter ring, you may claim the title Lord Potter and become emancipated."

Harry put on the ring and a flash of magic shone, accepting the new Lord Potter. The ring also had protection and warning charms. The protection charms protected him from unforgivable curses and anyone trying to hex him from behind. The warning charm, well that speaks for itself.

After the will, Griphook brought up Harry's profile:

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Age: 14**

**Born: July 31 1980**

**Parents: James and Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased) 31/10/1981**

**Godparents: Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lady Minerva McGonagall**

**Status: Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys**

**Titles: Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Peverell and Emrys**

**Magical guardian – Sirius Orion Black**

**Magical powers – Occlumency and Legilimency – proficient **

**Magical creature – dog, wolf, snake – animagus registered with the Ministry**

**Magical abilities – Parseltongue (natural gift)**

**Exempt from under-age magic restriction in accordance with DMLE Ministry of Magic**

Harry's mind was reeling with this information and asked, "Does that mean that I can use magic outside of Hogwarts and not be in trouble? Griphook, who is Peverell and Emrys?"

"Yes, that is what it means. Oh my," replied the goblin. "Didn't they teach you history at school? House Peverell was a very close friend and ally of House Potter, and Emrys descended from Merlin himself. Therefore my friend, you are the descendant of Merlin and that makes you emancipated and potentially the most powerful wizard in the world.

Peverell was your ancestor, and there were three Peverell brothers, each who owned an item of the Deathly Hallows. The items were the invisibility cloak, which you now have, the resurrection stone and the Elder Wand. Technically, you own these items as a descendant of Peverell." Harry was shocked after hearing this from Griphook and let it all sink to him. "You are very powerful Harry, and you are the only one to defeat that vile person who calls himself Voldemort."

"Actually Griphook, that's not his name. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is a half-blood nutter who promotes this pure-blood supremacy crap. His mother was Merope Gaunt, a pure-blood witch but his father had the surname Riddle and was a muggle."

Griphook raised his eyebrow and said, "Interesting development there Harry. It seems that you know more of his origin than we do. How did you make that discovery?"

"The bastard told me himself," he replied simply.

Griphook was stunned and said, "He told you this? When did that happen?"

"Two years ago in the chamber of secrets, when he ranted on that he was the heir of Slytherin, he showed me his real identity. He will always be called Tom in my opinion and will never be a lord, no matter how dark he is."

"I'm curious, how did you defeat him?"

"He had a diary of his 16 year old bloody self. It was a dark magical object which I destroyed with the basilisk's fang after I killed it with Gryffindor's sword. It presented itself to me in my time of need."

Griphook smiled at this and said, "You really have potential there Harry. Now I will show you the contents of the Potter, Peverell and Emrys vaults and accounts but first, you must put on the Peverell and Emrys rings to see if you are truly the heir of Peverell and Emrys." He summoned the rings and when Harry put on the Peverell ring, a flash of magic shone, accepting Harry as the new Lord Peverell. He did the same with the Emrys ring and now Harry is confirmed Lord Emrys and the descendant of Merlin. Harry felt a sudden surge of power when he put on the rings and Griphook told him that because Peverell and Emrys were a very powerful family, he too had the power that was blocked. Griphook brought up a summary of the accounts.

**Potter Family vault:**

**Monetary funds: 15,650,000 galleons, large library, range of jewellery, picture frames and pieces of armour.**

**Stocks: Daily Prophet 30%, Gringotts 2%**

**Properties: Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor, Leaky Cauldron**

**Peverell Family vault:**

**Monetary funds: 12,325,500 galleons, large library of old books and jewellery**

**Stocks: Daily Prophet 30%, Gringotts 5%**

**Properties: Peverell Manor, Flourish & Blots, Florian Fortescues **

**Emrys Family vault:**

**Monetary funds: 14,835,400 galleons, library of old magic books, mix of various potions, and large range of jewellery**

**Properties: Emrys Manor, The Owlery, Bourgin & Burke, Quality Quidditch Supplies **

Harry recovered from the shock and said, "I have all of this? It says that I own some of Gringotts. How is that possible? I thought no human owns a part of goblin territory?"

"Technically, that is true. However, the Potters and Peverells had great respect toward us and treated us as their friends. We don't usually side with humans, but we treated the Potters and Peverells as our most valuable customers. We gave them an investment opportunity to own a small share of Gringotts and get excellent returns, and they accepted. Now you own 7% and are receiving very good returns."

"Thank you Griphook. I did not know that I own that much."

"Yes you do Harry," replied Griphook. "This make you the richest wizard in Britain." When they were at Griphook's office, the assistant goblin came up with the paperwork and Griphook looked over it and said, "This doesn't look good. The statements say that you have withdrawn 100,000 galleons to date."

Harry replied, "But I've only been here once with Hagrid. Surely there must be some mistake as I cannot have withdrawn that much."

The goblin looked over the statements and said, "Very well, we can do a full audit on the Potter accounts. In the meantime, we found that the Potter, Peverell and Emrys families did not have a marriage contract, so you are free to marry any lady of your choice. However, you need to marry three witches who will be Lady Potter, Peverell and Emrys. Now, instead of withdrawing a large amount of gold, we can give you a muggle debit card. We do this for very special and high profile customers. This enables you to make purchases in any shop around the world and each transaction will be directly debited from the Potter family vault."

Harry replied, "This sound pretty cool." Griphook smiled and handed out the debit card to him.

"If you need any further assistance, please contact me. Meantime, I will go through the Potter accounts and see what happened there, and then report back to you."

Harry bid Griphook farewell and went to the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't get his mind off what he just discovered and he had a very beautiful witch called Katie Bell to thank when he sees her. He thought to himself, hang on, I have Hedwig. I can just write to her and thank her. That is what he did when he went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and sent the note with Hedwig, "Here you go girl, send it to Katie Bell." The owl hooted and flew off into the air. Harry went to sleep in his room at the Cauldron, the last thoughts being, wow, I actually own this place. However, he wanted to be treated as a normal customer and pay for the service. After all, he is receiving rent many times more than what he is actually paying.

**A/N: This will not be an evil Dumbledore story and manipulative Molly. Dumbles will stay away from Harry's personal life and Molly and Ginny will accept the fact that Harry does not love Ginny and does not wish to 'date' or marry her.**

**I have updated the chapter to explain a bit of the deathly hallows. Some have asked if it's possible for Harry to own some part in Gringotts. As I will remind you, this is not a canon fic. Please read what Griphook explains to him. I hope it makes sense.**


	2. Train Ride and Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for the 18 or so reviews from chapter 1! You guys are good. This will be slowly updated as I have other things to do.**

**Also, please can you hold the comments taht I have uploaded the whole story for each chapter? I am updating it, and this takes about half an hour for the changes to take place, so please bear with this.**

**CHAPTER 2 – TRAIN RIDE AND HOGWARTS**

A few weeks after his meeting with Katie Bell and Griphook, Harry received a letter from his account manager.

_Dear Harry,_

_We have completed the audit for the Potter family accounts and concluded that the person who authorised the 100,000 galleons over the years was one Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore. He put himself as your magical guardian as Sirius Black, your godfather, was in prison. However, you are now emancipated and do not need a magical guardian. The money went to the following people over the years:_

_Molly Weasley – 15,000 galleons total to support her children's education costs_

_Percy Weasley – 15,000 galleons for education_

_Fred Weasley – 15,000 galleons for education_

_George Weasley – 15,000 galleons for education_

_Ronald Weasley – 15,000 galleons for education_

_Ginevra Weasley – 15,000 galleons for education_

_Albus Dumbledore – 10,000 galleons_

_We have sent a note to Dumbledore and have written that we took 100,000 galleons plus interest since Percy started education in order to cover what was taken. We do not have any records of Molly Weasley coming into Gringotts at all, so we feel that she and her family are innocent at this stage. I took the liberty to speak to Bill, our curse breaker at Gringotts, and he was shocked to hear about this. He will speak to his father and see if anyone was involved with Dumbledore. You may wish to speak with Arthur and Dumbledore about this matter._

_On another note, we have put strong wards over the Potter Manor that you now own, so it is very safe for you to stay there. If anyone is to visit, you will need to make them swear a magical oath that they will not tell a soul outside so that they can safely pass the wards._

_Hope you enjoy your fourth year at Hogwarts, and may all your enemies fall before you._

_Griphook – your friend and account manager_

Harry cursed to himself as he read the letter while sitting at the Leaky Cauldron. He can now go to the Potter Manor, so he went to his room, packed his trunks, held his wand and said that Hedwig can safely go to Potter Manor and sent his owl along to the Manor. "Go to the Potter Manor girl, I will be there later." The owl hooted and flew into the air. After packing, he called out, "Dobby!"

The excited elf popped a moment later and said, "Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby? How can Dobby help the Great Harry Potter?"

"Can you aparate us to the Potter Manor Dobby? I inherited it from the Potter family line and my account manager at Gringotts said that it was safe to stay there."

"Dobby be to take Master to his new home sir," replied the elf.

"There is something I have to do first Dobby," said Harry. He held Dobby to him, held out his wand and said, "I, Lord Harry James Potter, do hereby give permission to Dobby my free elf to be at the Potter Manor and work for me there. Dobby will be free to move anywhere he pleases." A flash of magic shone, accepting Harry's statement.

Dobby cried and said, "Master is too good to Dobby." A few moments later, Dobby took him and they aparated inside the entrance to the Potter Manor.

A few house elves popped and recognising Harry, bowed to him, "Welcome home Master."

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I is Tinky, and this is Blinky," the elves replied.

Harry replied, "I want you to meet Dobby, my friend and elf."

Harry left the elves and went to write a note to Arthur Weasley. He decided to write separate notes so that he can know what is really going on and why he was betrayed.

His note to Arthur read:

_Mr. Arthur Weasley,_

_I recently discovered some upsetting things at Gringotts. Firstly, I am now emancipated, as I took over the head of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell and Emrys. Yes, I am Merlin's descendant. My account manager, Griphook, discovered that 100,000 galleons were illegally taken from the Potter family vault and transferred to Molly and some of your children for education costs. Now I was more than willing to help, but you may like to take this up with your family because I hope that none of them had any idea where the money came from. Dumbledore may have spoken to Molly and told her that it all came from his accounts, but he may not have mentioned to her that he took them from my family vault. You are a good and honourable man, and I trust that you will take this up in the correct wizarding way with your family._

_Harry Potter_

"Here you go girl, send it to Arthur Weasley." The owl hooted and flew away to deliver the note.

He decided that it was now time to explore the Manor that he owns. He found a huge library, larger than Hogwarts, and full of old magical books and family history books. He grabbed a few books on the history of the Potter, Peverell and Emrys houses and was very interested in what he was reading. At some stage, he felt that he was not worthy to be a Peverell or Emrys descendant, and he didn't like the fame, but that was reality. He figured out that his first ancestors married into the Peverell line, and another married a gran-daughter of Merlin himself. "That's how I am his descendant," he said to himself. He then read about the deathly hallows and the three Peverell brothers and realised that what Griphook told him was all true. "Now I know who my friends are," he said to himself again. He read about the Elder Wand and Grindelwald, the resurrection stone, and the invisibility cloak that he now has with him. He was intrigued by what he was reading when an elf popped and kindly told him that it was time for lunch.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Arthur's mind was reeling and he was very disappointed. He paced back and forth and decided to call a family meeting to see what is going on. Soon, the whole family was present minus Percy (tied up with the Ministry) and Charlie (who was in Romania). He started, "I received a letter from one Lord Harry James Potter. Yes, he is now Lord of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses and he wants us to explain how some money went from his family vault to us. I will have you all swear a magical oath to say the truth."

Everyone was more than willing to make the oath, so Arthur thought that they had nothing to do with this. When the flash of magic accepted the oath, Molly started, "Arthur dear, I have no idea that this money came from Harry's family vault. Dumbledore told me that it was all from him."

Arthur was stunned and asked, "Why would Albus help us like that? Did you not ask him where the funds came from?"

Molly bowed her head and replied, "You need to know Arthur, I have not stepped into Gringotts to claim anything from the Potter family vault. Sure, I have his key, but I know it's wrong to go behind him like that. I had no idea what the old man's game was."

When he questioned Bill, the twins, Ron and Ginny, he got the same response. The magic accepted that and they did not drop dead. Arthur had no reason to cast them out, as they were not in the wrong here. He said, "Well, I need to have a word with the old man, and I'm sure that Harry will have a word with him too. In the meantime, Ron, Ginny, you need to avoid him." Looking at Molly, he said softly, "Molly, did you not ask how we became rich all of a sudden and are able to afford these new books, wands, and education fees? You know we are not able to afford all of this? I did not get a pay rise, otherwise I would have told you."

Molly was sad and replied, "Honestly Arthur, I thought this was legitimate."

Ron replied, "But dad, Dumbledore paid me to befriend him and lure him to Ginny." He covered his mouth, realising that he let out a huge secret.

The others were fuming and Arthur yelled out, "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" After a moment of anger, he said to Ron, "Son, I'm not mad at you, but why did you not tell me or your mother about this?"

Ron muttered out, "Sorry, I had no idea how to tell you." Looking at Ginny, he said, "Sorry Gin, the old man got to me and demanded that I do this thing."

Ginny composed herself and said, "Let me be straight here. I will not allow Harry to fall for me if he does not truly love me. This would be wrong. I don't want his fame or money. He deserves to live the way he wants. Sure, I had a childhood crush on him, but he doesn't want girls to ogle him because of this boy-who-lived rubbish, and I agree with that. I will let him make his own decision, not based on the old man's ideas." Everyone was stunned at what Ginny said, but they accepted her words. No one can force Harry to love her or be with her when he clearly does not wish to.

Arthur said, "Well Molly, kids, I trust that what you said was the truth as the magical oath accepted that. You are all clear now, so I will write to Harry."

The day before school started, Harry was still reading about his family history when Dobby popped up and said, "Master, Dobby has a letter for Harry Potter."

He took the letter and said, "Thanks Dobby." The elf disappeared and he looked at the envelope to see that it was from Arthur Weasley. He opened it and it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I was shocked to receive your letter, but thank you for letting me know about this matter. I have asked my family to take a magical oath and clearly no one knew what was going on. The oath accepted that, and no one dropped dead. We now assume that it was Dumbledore who gave the money to Molly and told her that it was all from him. I trust that you will forgive our ignorance in that matter and I for one, will take this up with the old man._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry was stunned by what he read, and now he knew that none of the Weasleys had anything to do with the matter. He decided not to take it up further with them because the money was for education costs. He was going to have a word with Dumbledore for sure, and demand an explanation from the old man.

On the morning of September 1st, Harry woke up early, had breakfast and packed his trunks. He took some family history books with him to show his teammates and Hermione, if they were interested. He had the new key from Griphook. The Potter family vault does not accept the old key that was with Molly Weasley, so she could keep it for all he cared. He knew that she would not do something stupid with it as she swore the oath that she had nothing to do with the money theft. He also had his supplies for fourth year and got a new hair-cut the day before. He worked out for about a month, since his meeting with Katie Bell, and now sported good muscles and looked like even a 15 or 16 year old. He grew a bit taller and many girls were ogling him when he was walking down Diagon Alley. He didn't like that attention because he knew they were ogling him because of the-boy-who-lived and not just Harry. At least Katie had the courage to speak to him like a grown up and let him know that she was interested to get to know him as simply Harry, which he appreciated very much. She and her friends did not ogle him at all, so he decided to give this relationship a try.

As he made his way to Kings Cross station on the train, he held out his hand with the Potter, Peverell and Emrys rings and thought about the history lesson he received from his goblin friend Griphook. It still has not sunk in that he is a descendant of Merlin and that the Peverells were a very old and powerful family, and he was their last living descendant. He knew now that the Potter Manor is one of the safest places and that there was very strong ward on the Manor and no enemy knew that it actually exists. He smiled at that and wondered if he could invite his three new 'friends' during the next summer if things go well.

At platform 9 ¾ Harry was looking for his teammates when he saw Neville coming up to him. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "How have you been mate? Have a nice summer?" As he studied his friend, he noticed his growth and said, "Wow Harry, you look different, more like a 15 or 16 year old."

Harry replied, "Hey Nev, yeah had a great summer, the best one I had for a long, long time." He took Neville aside and in a few minutes before the train started its engine, he explained what he learned.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Neville. "You know Harry, the Longbottoms have always been very close allies with the Potters, so I, Neville Longbottom, will stand by you at all times and remain your ally."

"Thanks Nev, that means a lot to me," replied Harry. "Well we better get onto the train. I have a few people I want to talk to. See you around."

Harry went on the train and was looking for his teammates when he felt a touch on his shoulder. "Hi Harry."

He turned around to see the beautiful form of Alicia Spinnet, his other teammate and chaser. "Hi Alicia, how was your summer?" he asked.

"Pretty good," she replied. As she looked at him, she said, "Wow, I like your new look. Anyway, come with me to our compartment. Katie told us about her meeting with you and we have so much to talk about." Harry thought, 'you bet we do,' and he followed her on the train until they got to the very back.

When they reached the back of the train, Alicia went in the compartment first, and then Harry followed. "Hi Harry," said Katie and Angelina at the same time.

"Err, hello ladies," he replied curtly with a nod. "How was your summer?" For the first time, he took a glimpse of the three chasers on his team. They were not super tall or big, but they had nice bodies and looks. Katie was blonde, had good B-cup breasts and apart from a few freckles, she was very nice looking. Alicia had brown hair and a good pair of B-cup breasts, slightly bigger than Katie, while Angelina Johnson looked super sexy. She was a very nice looking black woman with a beautiful pair of C-cup breasts that were not too big for her frame, but just right, and she had black hair. After a few minutes, Harry felt comfortable around his new friends who were his teammates.

Katie was first to speak, "Yes, we had a good summer Harry. We went around muggle London and even went south of England, which was far more beautiful than London. We saw a few Quidditch matches in the English league. We so wanted to take you with us, but after you sent me the note, we had no idea where you were staying. From what it looks like, you too had a good summer." They studied his body shape and new style and were clearly impressed. He was not the little boy anymore, but looked like a 15 or 16 year old, as Neville put it.

Before he could sit, he cast charms on the compartment and locked it and said, "There's something I need to say to all of you."

He took a seat next to Katie and Alicia was sitting next to Angelina on the other side. He told them of his discovery at Gringotts, the money that was illegally taken from his family vault, the Weasleys having nothing to do with any of this, and finally, he told them about Potter Manor and the family history books that he found in the large library. He said, "Just the thing I didn't want, more fame. I still can't believe that I am Peverell and Merlin's descendant."

"We knew before you told us," they all said in unison.

Harry was shocked and Angelina said, "Harry, we knew more about you than what you did in the last three years. We have been wanting to tell you but Granger and Weasley were following you all the time. It's good that you found out, but we want to be straight with you. We are not interested in titles or fame, we want to know the real you, the real Harry who is our teammate and the one who does not ogle us but respects us."

Harry sat with his mouth open and Alicia spoke up, "Listen Harry, what we are about to say is important. Katie told us that no one told you anything about human developments and bodies, and the way males and females react. We will tell you this because we want you to be prepared. You should have been told, but since no one told you, it will be our joy and privilege to tell you these things."

For the next hour, the girls launched into telling him about sexual development, the way that the wizarding world views these things, differences in reactions between males and females, and just about everything that he needed to know. After the talk, Harry said, "Thanks for telling me this ladies, I really appreciate it. Now I know who my real friends are."

When he told them about Dumbledore and what he found out, Katie said, "Harry I suggest that you speak to him to get this out of your mind. Chances are that he will confess and apologise, but if not, you can take matters into your own hands. You have everything to gain, he has nothing to gain from continuing to hide from you." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Angelina said, "Listen Harry, you know how we told you about these things, we were wondering if you want to try some things with us? I mean, we can go slow, but we want to give you a really good time, but have a relationship, just the four of us."

Harry was surprised and said, "Ok, I'll give it a try. So neither Oliver nor the twins have asked any of you yet?"

They all shook their heads and Katie replied, "They haven't plucked up the courage to ask us. No idea why they are in Gryffindor." The others started laughing and Katie continued, "Having said that, technically, we are not virgins." Harry looked at them surprisingly and she said, "Who said that we have to have sex with a guy to not be a virgin?"

He put two and two together and realised what she said. He asked, "So you three do it together?"

"Yes," they all replied at the same time.

Angelina said, "It's much better than having some icky dick stick it into us, so we did it to each other with our fingers and tongues. It is very much pleasurable. We can show you when we get to school. Oh, and one more thing, you can feel free to hang around us and get to know us, and once you're ready, you can sleep in our large bed every night."

Harry smirked but said, "Well, let's take it slow first. Thanks for having the courage to tell me all of this. Can we start with some kissing?"

"Of course we can," replied Katie. A moment later, Katie was the first and leaned towards him to give him his first real kiss. She put her hand on the back of his neck, pulled him to her face and started to kiss him softly and very sweetly. He found that he loved it and kissed her back lovingly. For a minute, they continued like that until Katie broke off and said, "That was brilliant. You will see that this is will be our first time to kiss a guy. We kiss each other, but there more in kissing. Let me show you." They kissed again and this time she stuck her tongue out and Harry got the idea. He opened his mouth and let her delicious tongue entry and soon their tongues battled in each other's mouths. Harry found this very erotic and really good. They kissed like this for about 10 minutes and Katie said, "Now do the same with my girlfriends and lovers."

"Yes ma'am, he replied." He took Alicia next and they repeated the process as he did with Katie. He will never forget that Katie was his first real kiss, but he loved the way that Alicia kissed him with so much gutso, fire and passion. Her tongue also tasted wonderful but they had to break it off after about 10 more minutes. Alicia was glowing after her first kiss with a guy, and Harry was trying to catch his breath.

He did the same with Angelina, and he felt aroused that he was kissing a sexy black girl, and her luscious lips were so good and soft on his. Angelina kissed with a lot of passion, and her tongue felt a bit stronger than Katie and Alicia, and was a bit longer as well. The other two were roaming their hands on their new boyfriend and were enticed by his muscles and strong body frame. They knew that they would be up for a really good time. After another 10 minutes, Harry broke off the kiss with Angelina and said, "Wow, that was really good, all of you." He then plucked up the courage and said, "I'm willing to try this new relationship. Will you be my girlfriends?"

"What a very brave Gryffindor," said Alicia. "Of course we can be your girlfriends and lovers Harry. We do share, as you have seen, but we can take it slow and not rush anything."

They all nodded and Harry said, "I need to check on something, I'll be back." He took his invisibility cloak and went out of the compartment to find Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to run into Draco Malfoy or anyone else.

He got to the compartment and heard the voices of his two friends. Hermione was enraged about what Ron told her, it seems. "How can you do that to your best friend Ronald? He saved you and me a lot of times. How can you turn your back on him?"

"Honestly 'Mione, I had no idea. Dumbledore paid me to make friends with Harry. I just didn't know how to tell my parents. He never told me that the money came from Potter family vault."

"So if he didn't pay you, would you have been his friend?"

"I'm not sure 'Mione. I can't exactly lie and say that I would have. I loved the money."

"YOU LOVED THE MONEY MORE THAN HARRY? HOW COULD YOU RON!" When she calmed down a bit, she said, "Until you get your head right, please stay away from me and don't talk to me." She opened the compartment and left. She walked the opposite way because if she walked toward Harry, he was sure that she would knock him down because she didn't see him.

Harry went back to the compartment of his new girlfriends and opened the door. Katie was momentarily stunned and asked, "Who's there?" with her wand out.

"Relax, it's me," said Harry, pulling off his cloak.

He looked devastated and Angelina hugged him asking, "Harry, what happened?"

For the next while, he told them about what he heard between Ron and Hermione and the trio were shocked and went to him to comfort him with hugs and kisses. "So Ron was not my real friend, I found out. Boy will he be in for a rude shock. Can I sit with you at the feast?"

"Harry, you don't need to ask. You can be so daft sometimes, but you are our boyfriend! Of course you can sit with us," replied Alicia.

"Thanks, I need the support. I don't know what I'm going to say to the old man when I see him, shit I don't even know if I could look at the bastard," he said.

"Don't worry Harry, we will help you," said Katie. "By the way, we don't know how to break this up to you, but there's no Quidditch this year."

"What?" he asked surprised. "We always had it, how come this year is different? What's the old man up to now?"

Angelina said, "Nothing is up Harry, this year is the Tri-wizard tournament. Two other schools from Europe will be at Hogwarts, and there will be three champions, each one from a different school, competing against each other in a series of magical conquests. The winner gets 1,000 galleons and the Tri-wizard Cup. This will be fantastic."

After another conversation between the four, they arrived in Hogsmeade station where they had to take carriages to Hogwarts. Harry sat with his girlfriends in one, and it was fitting because the carriages could seat four people, and his girlfriends asked him to sit with them.

When they went into the Great Hall, Harry sat with his girlfriends and were soon joined by Oliver and the twins. They noticed something different in Harry and appraised him for his new style. The girls didn't let anything out yet, and asked Harry not to mention anything until they were all ready to make it known, and he agreed. They would first tell their other male teammates. Once all the students were in the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony commenced. They were speaking about the World Cup and the skills that they noticed from the professional players. After the sorting, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shared the spoils of the most first year students. Slytherin got the least of the first years.

After the ceremony, Dumbledore got up and made his announcement, "Good evening students, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Please bear as I have a few announcements to make. As usual, the forbidden forest is strictly out-of-bounds along with the restricted section on the third floor. There is a new Defence professor, but he is yet to arrive. Finally, I regret to say that there will be no Quidditch Cup this year-" before he could finish, he heard groans and shouts like, 'why not?,' or 'are you mad?' He yelled, "SILENCE!" After a silence, he continued, "Good. Now as I was saying, there will be no Quidditch because this year, Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The tournament is a series of magical tasks and will involve three champions – one from Hogwarts, another from Beauxbatons and another from Durmstrang. These schools will arrive in the next few days, and the champions will be drawn out of the Goblet of Fire." With his hands, a Goblet appeared flashing blue fire. "I will announce more about the tournament in due course. Meantime, let the feast begin!"

During the feast, there was muttering about the tri-wizard tournament and the fact that there will be other schools involved. All of a sudden, there was what appeared to be thundering from the magical sky and most students screamed. This was usually a warning that something is not right, but a person stood at the front of the Great Hall and with his wand, calmed the sky. Some students from Gryffindor muttered that this is Alastor Moody, Master Auror at the Ministry, but why is he here at Hogwarts? As Moody walked limping, he caught sight of Harry and gave him a look as if to say that he is keeping an eye out for him. Harry mumbled to himself, 'freaking psychopath! If he tries one thing, he will be out!' When Moody made his way to Dumbledore, he said, "Stupid bloody sky started to thunder. Sorry I'm late."

Dumbledore welcomed him with open arms and said, "Welcome my friend." After some greetings, the old man stood up and said, "Let me introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Moody, Master Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Welcome professor, and good luck." Most people clapped, but Harry decided to keep an eye on him, especially after he sat down and took a drink from a small flask. Harry made a mental note to check how often he drinks from that thing.

After the feast and when the students went to their dorms, Harry went to Dumbledore as per the advice from his girlfriends and said, "Professor, can I see you for a moment please along with professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Harry, we will go to my office. Minerva, if you will please?" When they reached the headmaster's office, Dumbledore said, "I know what this is about Harry, please let me explain everything and I will not interfere with your personal life anymore. I acknowledge you have a right to live as you please, but allow me to explain."

Harry nodded and McGonagall was stunned for a moment but composed herself. Harry started, "Ok professor, can you tell me why you left me at the bloody Dursleys when you knew that it was not in my parents' will? Also explain why you took 100,000 galleons out of the Potter family vault over the years?"

McGonagall looked revolted by that revelation and the headmaster replied, "Very well Harry, I swear on my magic to tell you everything." A flash of magic shone and accepted his oath. "The reason I left you with the Dursleys is that you would be safe in the muggle world and the Death Eaters would not realise you are there. I had the place warded but I paid for it from my account. If you want proof, I will show you the transaction."

Harry saw the transaction and was satisfied, but said, "Bullshit Dumbledore! I was not safe there. Do you remember that elf Dobby who got me in trouble with the Ministry? Did you know that I was beaten and left for dead many times? Why didn't you do something about this?"

"Believe me Harry, I had no idea what you suffered. Had I known, I would have taken you out of there a long time ago."

McGonagall said, "That's not a brilliant excuse Albus, I told you what these people were up to but you brushed it off."

Harry looked surprisingly at his head of house and said, "You actually tried to get me out of there professor?"

"That is correct Mr. Potter, but the headmaster had his final word."

Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Harry. Can you forgive me for an old man's mistake?"

He nodded and said, "Ok, what about justifying 100,000 galleons taken out the Potter family vault to pay for education of the Weasley children? Arthur told me that he had his family swear a magical oath and they had nothing to do with this."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "You know that the Weasleys are not that well-off Harry? Arthur works very hard, and Molly had to raise up seven children. I wanted to help them, but I knew that the way I did this was wrong. I take full responsibility for what I have done."

Harry said, "I could have helped them Dumbledore! To pay for their education is not wrong, but the way you did this behind my back is totally illegal. They could ask me and I would be more than happy to help. You now have no control over me or my properties or assets. If you prove that you will not interfere with my life or where I stay anymore, I will forgive you for what you did."

Dumbledore said, "Very well, I will never again interfere with your personal life. You do not have to go back to the Dursleys, as I can see now that the wards are down. But there is something that I want to tell you."

"Go on, I'm listening," said Harry.

"When Lord Voldemort-"

"Please don't call him that headmaster. He does not deserve that name. He only deserves the name Tom Riddle as he is a half blood," Harry cut in.

"Very well, when Tom Riddle killed your parents and tried to kill you, he gave you that scar. This is not an ordinary scar. Part of his soul is inside of you and needs to be destroyed. He is the one who will do that."

McGonagall gasped but Harry said, "That's ok, I can arrange for the fragment of that soul to be destroyed without me dying. But you will allow me to do this on my own accord. I know how it can be done."

Dumbledore sighed again and said, "Ok Harry, I will allow this."

Harry then said, "By the way, since I am Merlin's descendant, I should have a private suite and not share with my dorm mates." He showed them the ring and McGonagall once more gasped at the revelation.

The headmaster replied, "Ok Harry, professor McGonagall will show you to your private quarter. Oh, another thing, I am sorry for hiding you real identity from you. I appraise you for discovering it on your own. Goodnight."

McGonagall led him to his private suite and took him aside. She had tears in her eyes and said, "Milord, I apologise for what you had to go through. But know this, that I will still act as a teacher in class and will not give you any special treatment."

Harry said, "Professor, please, just call me Harry, and I will not ask for or require any kind of special treatment."

"Very well Harry, you can call me Minerva, or Minnie, but in private please," she replied.

When she left, Harry set the password to his suite and looked around the large space before him. There was a private library and common room. He would certainly invite his girlfriends after he tells them everything. He unpacked his trunk, placed the family history books on one of the large desks in his bedroom, and cleaned himself and slept peacefully. He said to himself, "This is way better than the dorms. This is what it should be." He then drifted off to sleep thinking about what the year will bring.

**A/N: This is not an evil/manipulative Dumbledore fanfic. The old man sure has made mistakes, but apologised to Harry for them and wants to put things right. Molly is not an evil person, but there will be a little bit of Ron bashing, especially during the Tri-wizard tournament, which is in the next few chapters. Stay tuned.**

**Relationship b/w Harry and his teammates will be known, but not now. I tried to make this slow, but sexual scenes will come after a few chapters. Stay tuned.**


	3. TriWizard Tournament and Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for all prior reviews.**

**As I mentioned before, PLEASE allow up to half an hour for the updated changes to take place, and don't review straight away that I have uploaded the whole story again. Please bear with this.**

**CHAPTER 3 – TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT AND SURPRISE**

The next day, Harry woke up early and was at the Gryffindor table having his breakfast. Shortly after, the trio chasers came and sat with him, giving him a good morning hug and kiss. He told them about his chat with Dumbledore last night and that he now has a private suite. They were awed by what he told them about his scar being a piece of Tom Riddle's soul. He told them to call the dark tosser Tom Riddle, as he does not deserve to be called the dark lord.

Katie said, "Well the three of us had so much fun in our bed last night." He could tell that they were a little worn out.

"You know ladies, I have my private quarter. How would you like to visit it sometime?" he asked. "There's a private common room and library, and a very, very big bedroom and bed."

"Today after classes would be great!" exclaimed Alicia. "We can't wait to see it, and to see your bed too," she said smiling. They all had a laugh.

Angelina said with a sweet smile, "You know Harry, you're welcome in our bed too. We're not in danger, as we have the dorm to ourselves, and no one ever notices us."

Harry smiled and said, "I'll take you up on your offer one day Angie." He had gotten to call her that nickname which she allowed him the privilege.

The twins came followed by Oliver at breakfast and noticed Harry sitting with the chasers. "Not trying to pick up one, or all, are you Harry?" asked Fred.

"Actually Fred, I don't really have to try," he replied with a smirk on his face.

It was George who spoke this time, "Ah, Harrikens is going for the big girls this time," and he gave Harry a pat on the back. They all laughed and had a bit of conversation. Sure they were disappointed that there was no Quidditch, but they were looking forward to the Tri-wizard tournament. The girls decided to speak with Harry sometime in private so that they can break the news to the twins and Oliver.

A few weeks went by with Harry loathing potions class because of Snape, but he did perform quite well. He was a bit cautions with Moody because of his movements and teaching style, but as he did not harm any student, the was ok, for now.

One afternoon in October the other two schools arrived. As is the custom, all the students were out to greet the other students and headmasters. The Beauxbatons students arrived on carriages with large birds pulling them, and even Hagrid had to get out of the way because the birds were coming fast toward him. Durmstrang arrived in what looked like a large submarine coming out of the water. At the Great Hall where all the Hogwarts students were seated, Dumbledore announced, "Attention! Please give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons, led by their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The crowd clapped their hands, and the girls greeted each table. Ron and most of the other males opened their mouths, looking at the girls, but Harry showed no emotion. He was sitting with his girlfriends and they appreciated the fact that he didn't ogle the French girls.

Katie whispered in her boyfriend's ear, "You know Harry, you are not like 98% of the other guys who had their mouths opened at the French girls and that is what attracted us to you." Alicia and Angelina nodded, as they heard what Katie said, and Harry smiled and thanked her.

As Madam Maxime made her way up, one of the twins said, "That's one big woman. Maybe she's right for Hagrid."

Harry and his teammates laughed and Angelina said, "Fred Weasley! That was so not nice," but she was laughing as well. Most people were shocked that Angelina could tell Fred and George apart, because no one else could, except for Harry.

Madam Maxime held out her hand to Dumbledore and he kissed it. "Ello Dumbly-door I 'ope you are well?" she asked him.

Dumbledore said, "Very well thanks Madam." When she sat, he announced, "Please also welcome the males from Durmstrang, led by their headmaster, Igor Karakoff!"

Everyone clapped and some students cheered. When the guys made their entrance, Karakoff came walking fast, followed by none other than Viktor Krum. Ron again was astonished and said, "Blimey! It's him, it's Viktor Krum!"

One of the twins said, "We know you're in love with him Ronnikens, but seriously, did you have to make it public?"

Ron said, "Piss off Fred."

Fred said, "I'm not Fred, he is! Honestly little brother, you've been with us for 15 years and you still can't figure out?" Harry couldn't help but laugh as he held onto his stomach. "That's another prank little Ronnikens falls for." Ron went red in the face and even Seamus and Dean found it funny.

Dumbledore tapped his glass and announced, "I would like to welcome to delegates who will judge the champions in their tasks. Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Magical Games at the Mininstry, Mr. Ludo Bagman from the Department of Magical Games at the Ministry, the headmistress from Beauxbatons, Madam Maxime, the headmaster from Durmstrang, professor Igor Karakoff, and finally, myself. Now the Goblet will spit out three champions, one from each school, but remember, once you are chosen, you will face three very difficult tasks, and you stand alone. Once chosen, you must compete. It is a magically binding contract, so therefore, after consulting with the other delegates and Mr. Crouch, we have decided that for your own safety, no one under the age of 17 will be allowed to put their names in the Goblet. This is a final and absolute rule." Everyone groaned and shouted, 'not fair!' but Dumbledore yelled out, "SILENCE!" The hall was silent and he said, "Eternal glory, to the champion of the three champions, along with a bonus check of 1,000 galleons. All who are 17 or above and wishing to contest in the tournament may put their names in the Goblet by no later than midnight. Tomorrow we will announce the three champions. As of now, the Tri-wizard tournament has begun!" Fred and George quickly got to work with age potions, but they were not going to use it on themselves. They wanted to prank someone but had difficulty in choosing the person. Finally they decided to go for Ron, and so they started on the potion project with the view to finish it before midnight.

Shortly after 11:30pm, the students were in the place where the Goblet was, putting their names in. A few Beauxbatons girls put their names in, and Fleur walked in, saw Harry and said, "Ello 'Arry." Fleur had gotten to know him at meal times and they often chatted with each other, and Harry introduced the trio chasers to her as his 'very best friends.' She seemed to understand where this was going as she told them that she is French.

Harry asked, "So you're going to put your name in? Good luck Fleur." She thanked him, put her name and the Goblet accepted it, and she walked away.

Fred and George gave age potions to Ron, Dean and Seamus and they said, "Well little Ronnikens, we have a treat for you. This is a successful age potion that will make you look above 17, so that you can put you name in the Goblet."

Without thinking, Ron took it and gave it to his friends. Seamus said, "Nope, you try first Ron. If it works, we'll take the potion."

Ron was quick to use the potion and then he crossed the age line. Nothing happened, so he smiled, "It worked. Ladies and gentlemen, your new Hogwarts champion is here."

Ron wrote his name on a parchment and put it into the Goblet. A few seconds later, nothing happened, and Ron held out his hands, "YES!" A moment later, something happened that made Ron fall to the ground, and all of a sudden, the crowd saw that he had a long beard looking like Dumbledore. The laughter was deafening and he asked, "What's wrong with you people?"

Hermione shook her head sadly and said, "Ronald, you look like Dumbledore."

Ron yelled, "Shut up Hermione, don't embarrass me!"

Hermione told him that it was for real. The twins said, "As we told you, it will make you look above 17 years old." More laughter erupted and Ron actually felt his long beard, and in his anger, went for the twins, but they stopped him with their wand. "We told you the implications, but you didn't listen. We didn't tell you exactly how old you will be, so don't blame us little Ronnikens. Well, that's another prank of ours that went successful." Ron was beat red and the laughter died out when Cedric put his name and the Goblet accepted it.

Harry said to him, "Good luck mate." Cedric smiled and nodded.

Viktor Krum walked in with Karakoff, who was sporting a mean look and when he saw Harry, he nodded and spoke in his thick accent, "Hello Harry. It iz nice to zee you again." He put his name in the Goblet and it accepted. Harry congratulated him. Viktor had also gotten to know Harry during spare classes and after classes finished. They spoke about Quidditch and Harry had told him about Ron's fascination with him. He said, "Bah, I hate ven zey love me because of fame and money." Harry understood and told him that he knows how he feels.

Ron was dumbfounded that Krum knows Harry and said, "How does everyone know Harry Potter?" to no one in particular. Ron was later treated, had 10 points lost from Gryffindor and received a night of detention for disobeying Dumbledore's age declaration. No one paid any attention to him, except for Seamus and Dean. They were like Draco's Crabbe and Goyle.

Alastor Moody taught his defence classes in an unusual manner. In Harry's class, it was shared with mainly the Slytherins. Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff were in the class. Harry was next to Neville, and Ron sat himself next to Hermione. Harry was determined to keep an eye out on Moody to see any funny business. Moody had already given him the look and drank from this strange flask. Moody began the class, "Right fourth years, my name is Professor Moody and I'm your defence instructor because Albus Dumbledore asked me to do this, the end!" The class was silent and stunned at his introductions and Moody continued, "You won't need those in this class." There was confusion until he clarified it, 'The textbooks! Put them away. I'm going to show you something else. There are certain curses that are called the unforgivable curses. Use of one of them will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban! The Ministry did not wish for me to show you, but I say that is bullshit! You need to know what is out there in the dark arts, and use CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The class bolted upright at his last two words when he shouted them, and then continued, "And you need to put your chewing gum in another place Mr. Finnegan!" Seamus was shocked that Moody can see from the back of his head. Moody went on, "Now, how many unforgivable curses are there?"

Hermione put her hand up and he motioned for her to speak. "There are three, sir."

"Good," he replied. Now, let's see, hmmm Weasley! Name me a curse."

Ron looked like he was about to piss himself when Moody used that tactic to call his name and said meekly, "My dad mentioned to me the Imperius curse."

Moody replied, "Very good. Do you know what it does? It makes you do things that you normally won't do. Let me show you an example. Malfoy! Stop snickering with Parkinson and pay attention! 10 points from Slytherin!" Draco and Pansy were beat red when he exposed them. He showed a spider, held out his wand and yelled, "IMPERIO!" The spider started jumping on different people like Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, before he put it back on the table. "Now for the second curse, let me see, Longbottom! Can you name the curse?"

By that time, Neville was brave and said, "I know the Crutiatus curse, but if you use it on me there will be hell to pay!"

Moody barked out in laughter, "Very brave lad. I'm not going to use it on you. This curse is very painful, will not kill, but can make you feel like you received cuts in your guts, and although one can escape it, you have to be very powerful, like Merlin himself!" glancing at Harry. Pointing his wand at the spider, he yelled, "CRUCIO!" The spider made sickening movements in front of Neville, but the brave Longbottom tried not to look sick or uncomfortable. It was too much as he thought of his parents.

Hermione yelled, "Stop it! Don't you see it's making him uncomfortable!"

Moody glanced at Hermione and said, "Perhaps you can give the last curse Missy?" She shook her head and Moody pointed to the spider, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" ending its life with a bolt of green light. "The killing curse. This is very difficult to counter. You have to have the power and skills of Merlin himself to defeat this curse. And I know of one person who survived it," looking at Harry, "and he is in this very room! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

All eyes were on Harry and he was fuming and said, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that Moody?"

Moody barked out, "Very brave you are Potter! Constant Vigilance!" He licked at his mouth with his tongue, and Harry made a mental note of that.

"That's Lord Potter to you!" Harry replied with venom. Moody just laughed and commended him for his courage and bravery. Ron scowled at him for trying to show off his titles.

After the class, Harry took Hermione and Neville aside and said, "If Moody tries to speak to you alone, don't give him any opportunity. I think he might be up to something."

They nodded and Neville asked, "Should we tell Dumbledore and the other professors?"

Harry shook his head, "Not now. I mean, he's a nutcase but at least he didn't use those curses on an individual. We'll keep an eye out on him. Listen, I think he drinks from this flask of his like once every hour. I don't know what it is, but I bet Dumbledore or Snape would know, but I'm not about to ask any of them. I don't trust Dumbledore for what he did to me all those years leaving me with those Dursleys."

Before dinner, Harry was very curious and decided to pluck up the courage and ask Dumbledore what happened to Crouch Junior. He had read about him at some stage, so Dumbledore showed him a memory.

Harry saw the memory many years ago of a courtroom with Dumbledore and the then Auror Moody. Barteimus Crouch was the head of the DMLE at that time and was giving a trial to a much younger looking Igor Karakoff, who still sported a huge black beard. Crouch banged on the table, "Mr. Karakoff, you have been brought here because you wish to provide details?"

Karakoff said, "Yes, I have names, sir. Grimsby and Yaxley among the chief, and Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange."

Crouch looked at the names and said, "Grimsby is dead. We will examine the names you have provided. Meantime, we will send you back-"

Before Crouch finished, Karakoff decided to give one final blow. "Ah, there is one more notable wizard."

Crouch was not playing games and shouted out, "Give a name please!"

Karakoff hit the bomb, "BARTY CROUCH!" Everyone in the room gasped and he continued, "Junior!" All the reporters gasped again and Crouch Senior was shocked.

The young Crouch made a run for it but Moody stunned him and revealed a mark on his arm. Crouch Junior went to his father and licked his lips, "Hello father!"

Crouch Senior looked indignantly at him, "You are no son of mine! Take him away and release Karakoff!" The young Crouch screamed and Karakoff had a smile on his face. He was checked for the mark but there was none found on him.

When Harry came back, he said, "Now I know. I have to warn Dumbledore, I think Crouch Jnr is impersonating Moody. I met Crouch at the World Cup attacks, and before he killed me I stunned him to the ground."

Harry sat with Katie, Alicia and Angelina and told them everything that he saw and discussed the possibilities as to who this Moody guy could be, if he is not Crouch Jnr. He also found out that whoever this Moody is, he must have either escaped from Azkaban or he had another agenda. Only time will tell. However, there was not much time because at dinner, which would be in about one hour, the champions will be revealed. Yes, this is Halloween night.

He invited his girlfriends to his private quarter and they were awed by what they saw – the library, common room, especially the master bedroom and bathroom. During one of the conversations, Katie said, "Harry, we've all been together for a few weeks now and it will happen that our teammates will notice. Can we just break the news to them, but only to them and no one else?"

Harry nodded and said, "I'm fine with that Katie, but what about you two?" he asked Alicia and Angelina.

"We're fine with that," replied Alicia. "We discussed it earlier together. Now Lord Potter," she said with a smirk while Harry groaned, "will you come with us tonight?"

"I have a better idea," he said smirking, "how about you three stay here for the night?"

They had their jaws wide open, but Katie said, "I don't think we're allowed to spend the night here Harry, no matter who you are." She shook her head sadly, as did the others.

Harry sighed and said, "Ok, I think I'm ready to join you all tonight." They all jumped on him and shortly he was on his back with the three sexy bodies on him, and they were kissing and necking him. They had to recover and go to the Great Hall for the names of the champions to be called. Harry told them about his bad halloween luck every year, and they really hoped that his name would not be called out of the goblet.

When all the students from the three schools were gathered at the Great Hall, Dumbledore started the dinner feast. Harry had his customary seat next to Fred and George, while the trio chasers sat in front of him as they were having a nice friendly chat on this Halloween evening. Harry just wanted a normal year, as he pointed out to his teammates, but nothing seems to go right on Halloween for Harry Potter. Hermione sat next to Krum who was finding it difficult to say her name, and she patiently and slowly said her name a number of times, so that Krum came up with, 'Hermee-onee,' which is the best he could do. Ron was giving death glares to Krum, but Hermione ignored it and kept chatting with him at the Ravenclaw table. Marietta Edgecombe glared at Hermione for sitting with the Ravenclaw students, but Penny Clearwater, the seventh year Head Girl bumped her to stop giving death glares.

The time came when Dumbledore rose from his seat to make the announcement. McGonagall tapped the glass and said, "May I have your attention!"

The headmaster continued, "Now that you are all silent, we are ready to announce the three champions for the tri-wizard tournament!" He reached for the Goblet and declared, "The champion for Beauxbatons is… FLEUR DELACOUR!" There was a cheer from the French camp and even Harry and his friends congratulated them. "The champion for Durmstrang is… VIKTOR KRUM!" Everyone cheered for Krum, especially Karakoff was very delighted. "Finally the Hogwarts champion is… CEDRIC DIGGORY!" All of Hogwarts cheered the Puff seeker as he was declared the latest champion. "Will the three champions make their way to the back room please? Now that we have the champions-" before Dumbledore could finish, the Goblet went crazy and blew a piece of parchment, and the headmaster looked pale when he looked at it. He read out, "Harry Potter!" Harry didn't answer, and Dumbledore said with a loud voice, "HARRY POTTER! Can you please come to the front?"

His girlfriends were so pale when they found out. Harry walked to the front and said from the top of his voice, "DAMN FUCKING HELL! I CAN'T HAVE ONE NORMAL FUCKING BLOODY YEAR!"

The hall was full of murmur saying that Harry cheated and that he was turning dark and Ron was so jealous that he was glaring at him. Hermione and Neville, his other friends, were stunned beyond belief and quickly believed him. The professors all looked shocked.

When Harry walked to the back room, Cedric knew that there was something wrong because of the way Harry was looking like he wanted to murder someone. He asked, "What happened, Harry?" He and Cedric were friends and competitors on the Quidditch pitch, but they had good respect for each other. Harry was also friends with some of the people from Hufflepuff, including Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Justin Finch-Fletchley was his friend too, after he apologised to Harry in second year for thinking that he was the heir of Slytherin.

Harry replied, "My name came out of that damned Goblet! Every fucking Halloween something has to go wrong!"

As they were chatting and speaking with Harry, Ludo Bagman exclaimed, "This is amazing! We have four champions! That is quite extraordinary!"

Fleur said, "Vairy funny joke Meester Bagman!"

Ludo replied, "I'm not joking. It's all true."

Dumbledore rushed to Harry and said, "Harry, did you put your name in the goblet, or did you ask anyone older than you to put your name in?"

Harry confidently replied, "The simple answer is NO to both, headmaster. And it's Lord Emrys."

Madam Maxime looked down at Harry saying, "Of course 'e is a lying cheat! He wanted to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!"

Harry stood up to her with his glaring emerald eyes, causing Maxime to shriek and back away. "I do not take lightly to someone calling me a LIAR!" Harry said with venom.

Karakoff took the cue, and he disliked Harry from the moment he saw him, "Respect your elders, you little shit!"

As Harry was about to rush at him, McGonagall stopped him. Snape was present and said, "You must not blame anyone but Potter himself Karakoff. From the moment he stepped into the school, he continued to defy the rules just like his father, running around as if this is his place."

Harry was angry and shouted back, "Shut up Snape! You have no right to talk about me like that! Can't you get over a petty fucking grudge from 20 years? And what the fuck is Snape doing here headmaster? I don't see any Slytherin champions, and I don't see Professor Sprout, who should be here to support Cedric as head of his house. I shouldn't have to do this, but," he held out his wand, "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Emrys, swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name, nor did I ask someone older than me to put my name in that damned goblet! So mote it be." Harry's magic swirled around him and he had the green light flashing white so that the magic accepted his oath and he did not drop dead. He cast a simple lumos spell which worked. The acceptance of the oath had everyone in the room shut up.

The room was silent until Madam Maxime, still furious, spoke up, "But 'e ees too young Dumbly-door, 'e is leetle boy!"

Harry went out of the door and called for Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff. She asked, "What is it Harry?"

He replied, "I want you at the back room, where you should be, professor, to support Cedric. Don't worry about what the old goat says. I, Lord Emrys, give you the approval." She went with him to the back room, much to the surprise of the others.

Harry was furious, went to Maxime and said, "Madam Maxime, I would be very careful about calling me little and a liar! You have just insulted the Head of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses and this includes me being Merlin's descendant." He showed her the ring much to her astonishment and continued, "Let me give you a bit of history. In my first year, I faced and stunned a fully grown troll saving my best friends. I then faced Voldemort for the second time in my life and he failed to kill me when I saved Nicholas Flamel's philosopher's stone. In my second year, I killed a sixty foot basilisk with the sword of my ancestor Godric Gryffindor, and saved the life of another person after facing Tom Riddle once more. The third year, I defeated over a hundred bloody Dementors with a powerful patronus. So, my dear Madam," he said sarcastically, "I don't think that anyone here could ever face these things without shitting themselves, and this proves that I am NOT a little boy! By the way, Voldemort's name is Tom Riddle and he does not deserve to be called the dark lord. He is just another half-blood running this Pure-blood supremacy bullshit propaganda!"

Maxime said, "But Dumbly-door"

Before she could finish, Dumbledore said, "My dear Madam, do you have any suggestions?" She remained silent.

Karakoff was shocked and said, "I insist on having two students. It is only fair, Dumbledore."

Crouch replied, "Sorry headmaster Karakoff, it doesn't work like that. We acknowledged that Harry had his name entered unwillingly, but the rules say that he must compete."

Karakoff replied, "Then we are out of here! I can't continue with this bullshit!"

"Empty threat Karakoff!" growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave now, your champion has to compete. This is a magically binding contract, like Crouch said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" asked Karakoff. "I don't understand what the bloody hell you're talking about Moody!"

"You don't understand Karakoff? It's simple. Potter's name came out of the goblet and he must compete! The goblet is a very powerful item and with the age restriction line, a very powerful witch or wizard only can break that!" replied Moody, with a lick on his lips.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Mad Eye!" retorted Karakoff.

Harry shouted, "ENOUGH! Now, I have a hunch feeling that someone here in this room put my name in the goblet."

Snape looked at Harry and sneered, "Please do tell us Potter. We would be interested to hear your theories."

"First of all Snape, it's Lord Emrys to you! Ok, well it's not Snape, as he claims allegiance to Dumbledore. It is not Karakoff, because the dick head was furious after my name came out, and it can't be Maxime because she too called me a LIAR, and it can't be Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall-" as Harry was speaking, he saw from the corner of his eye Moody taking a drink from the flask. He was quick, held out his wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" and stunned Moody, the defence instructor.

McGonagall was shocked and said, "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" The others were shocked at Harry's reaction.

"You will find out later." Harry went to a fire place and flooed with a voice, "Madam Bones! Can you please bring a few Aurors with you, this is an emergency! Please bring some Veratiserum with you." He went back to the audience who still looked stunned and said, "Now while we are waiting for this impostor here to recover," pointing to the Moody look-a-like, "let me tell you how I found out. On the first day, Moody appeared to give me a look that was not favourable at all. He has been acting strange recently, and in our defence class spoke about the unforgivable curses and went mad like a psychopath. I saw him drinking out of this flask," taking the flask out of Moody's pocket, "just on the hour. Now I wonder what he is drinking? Polyjuice potion?" Snape examined the flask and contents and nodded grudgingly in approval. "The other thing I noticed is that he licks his lips in some kind of unusual movement. If I am not mistaken, he could be Barty Crouch Jnr, as I have met him before and noticed this licking movement."

After a while, Madam Bones came out of the floo with two Aurors and asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure milord?" nodding at Harry.

Harry replied, "Madam Bones, let me introduce you to Barty Crouch Jnr," pointing at the figure of Moody.

One of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall dark man, said, "That's impossible Harry, Crouch is in Azkaban."

"Really Kingsley? Didn't it occur to you that he might have escaped?" replied Harry with a bit of force.

After a while, the figure of Moody started to change and Harry held out his wand and said, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Moody! Or should I say, Barty Crouch Jnr?"

Crouch appeared in his form and said, "Well done Potter! But the dark lord will return and reward me, so put me in Azkaban for all I care!"

Harry went to Amelia, "Madam Bones, can you please administer the truth serum?" The head of the DMLE ordered her Aurors to prepare the serum and applied it to Crouch.

Bones started the question, "What is your name?"

"Barty Crouch Jnr," replied the impostor.

"Where is the real Alastor Moody?" asked Bones.

Crouch replied, "In my trunk. I stunned him and impersonated him."

Amelia asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because the dark lord gave me instruction to bring Potter to him!"

"So did you put Harry's name in the goblet of fire?"

"Yes, and believe me, I would have gotten away with it!" Crouch replied.

"So you work for Lord Voldemort?"

Crouch replied, "Y-yes! And he will reward me!" He showed the mark on his arm.

Bones said, "Enough. We will have him confess everything at the Ministry court and give him his sentence. Thank you for calling me, Harry, you did very well. We will contact you once we sentence Crouch."

After Amelia and the Aurors left, Dumbledore brought a recovered Moody with him. The champions and Harry's wives were still shocked at what happened and Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know."

Harry stood up in anger, "Damn it headmaster! How many times are you going to hire some fucking incompetent defence instructors who turn out to be either frauds or working for Voldemort?" Dumbledore sighed and acknowledged that he deserved the ranting that he got.

After a long evening, Maxime and Karakoff were still mumbling and indignant about Potter running the damned show on his own.

The room was dead quiet and Dumbledore ushered everyone off. When they were finally out in the Great Hall, they were surprised to see Katie, Alicia and Angelina waiting. Cedric caught up with him, "Harry, listen, I will speak with all the Puffs and tell them that you swore on your life and magic that you didn't want to enter the tournament. I will also tell them that you caught the person who put your name there." Harry thanked him for the support and they went their separate ways. Harry caught up with the girls and told them what happened, and that he was too tired to do anything. He promised them tomorrow that he will tell them everything and that they would have their time with him. They felt sorry for what he went through, and all kissed him goodnight.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. You may find some similarities from my other fanfic 'Harry Potter's Discovery' re: this section, but I have changed it for obvious reasons.**

**I have fixed some early lines re: arrivals of the schools and Fleur and Viktor putting their names in the goblet.**

**Relationship b/w Harry and the chasers will develop in the coming chapters. Wood, Fred, George, prepare for the heartbreak. lol**


	4. Aftermarth Harry and Katie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for previous reviews.**

**CHAPTER 4 - AFTERMARTH HARRY AND KATIE**

The next day after the announcement of the champions, the school was less hostile to Harry because their heads of house clarified with them that he swore a magical oath that he had nothing to do with his name being called. To top it off, the school found out who was behind this and was stunned that it was who they thought was Moody, but it was Barty Crouch Jnr, a Death Eater, who put Harry's name in the goblet. Still, there were two notable gits who hated Harry nonetheless, namely Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Ron was so jealous that he couldn't see through his thick head that Harry did not enter the tournament on his own accord. Harry felt the animosity and decided not to retaliate at this stage. At breakfast Harry sat next to Katie, and Ron stormed up to him and said, "Potter! How the hell did you do it?"

Katie glared at Ron and said, "Weasley, for your information, he DID NOT enter his name or ask someone else to do it! Didn't you hear that he swore a magical oath? What part of magical oath do you not understand? Just go away, Harry wants real friends, not those who want his fame and money!"

Ron was pale when he heard the money part but composed himself, "Obviously Harry bloody Potter is lying!"

Harry stood up and glared down at Ron, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR THICK HEAD WEASLEY? Just for the record, I heard your conversation with Hermione on the train and I AM NOT impressed. If I was an ordinary person, you would not have made an effort to come up to me. You can just piss off until you come to your senses!" Ron just muttered but knew better for once and left.

Fleur and Viktor came up to Harry and encouraged him. Fleur greeted Katie with a nice smile and then spoke to Harry saying, "Arry, you musn't let ze people get to you wiz zis. You are powerful and can win, but we will beat you," she said this while smiling. "I also want to zank you for not staring at me like some piece of meat like all ze uzer boys here."

"Thanks for the encouragement Fleur."

Fleur whispered to Harry, "I know she iz your girlfriend," looking at Katie. "She and her friends like you. They are all quite sexy."

When she left after Krum also encouraged him, Katie asked, "What was that all about?"

"She knows that we four have something going on, more than friends. She's pretty cool with that and says that you're all sexy." Katie raised her eyebrow and they started laughing.

Cedric went up to Harry and said, "Harry mate, I spoke with the Puffs and told them about your magical oath, and that pretty much shut them up. Although, Susan and Hannah believed in your innocence before you went into the back room. You have some pretty good friends here in Puff."

"Thanks Cedric, that means a lot to me. You can't restrict friends to just your own house." When Cedric left, Harry and Katie continued chatting while finishing their meal. They realised that they had a spare lesson and were wondering what they could do with that much needed spare period.

Before they left, Hermione ran to Harry, giving him a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried about you last night Harry. Professor McGonagall told us what happened and Neville and I were absolutely amazed. You truly are a Gryffindor." She noticed Katie and said, "Hi Katie."

"Hello Hermione," replied the other girl.

Hermione asked to speak to Harry in private. She took him a few metres away from Katie and said, "What's with you and Katie? Not that I disapprove, but I notice you with your teammates more often?"

Harry sighed and said, "Long story, 'Mione. They all like me and care about me. Sure they are older than me, but maybe that's what I need. I thought I could get to know them as good friends outside of Quidditch."

"That's great Harry! I'm so happy for you. You really deserve to live your life after what you've been through. Well, I got class anyway, what about you?"

"I have a spare 'Mione, so I'll catch up with you later," he replied.

When Hermione left, he told Katie the conversation and she said, "She is really a good friend Harry. We don't mind that you have female friends in the sense of friends, but we want to be your number one, or in that case, your number one, two and three." They had a good laugh and she came up with an idea. "Harry, can we go somewhere private? I want to really comfort you and take your mind off the tournament, for now."

Harry smiled and said, "How about my private suite? I only want the best for my girlfriends. By the way, I want you three to be my number one."

Katie laughed and replied, "Sure Harry. By the way, I can't get my mind off all that kissing we did on the train. I really want to do more."

"More?" he replied. Katie nodded in confirmation and they were on their way to his private suite without anyone noticing. Alicia and Angelina had classes at this time, so they will miss out, thought Harry. But they will get theirs, he thought again. He was going to lose his virginity to Katie Bell. Wow, he thought. She was a really good friend, very pretty, funny when she was around her teammates, and she had a serious side as well. She and Harry have shared conversations together as the year went on, and slowly Harry felt more comfortable with Katie and the others. Katie however, was technically not a virgin but when it came to males, she was. They knew the basic concept from books they have read.

The two of them made their way to Harry's private suite. Katie was surprised and amazed at the size of the suite and the library and common room. She had seen it before but not in that detail. She took more notice of how many books were on the shelves, and Harry showed her the books of the Founders and some other old magical books. She was delighted. Hermione would be having a field day there getting her hands on whatever she could. The common room was very spacey as well, much larger than the Gryffindor common room. He showed her the guest rooms and all of them had en-suites. The next tour was his master bedroom and en-suite, which she really loved. It was larger than the dorm that she shared with her lovers Alicia and Angelina.

**Lemon starts ************

Finally, Katie couldn't wait and said, "Harry, I want this, I love you. I know you haven't had any experience, and I am glad that I will be your first. In a way, you will be my first as well, in terms of males, and I'm glad for that."

"Are you sure Katie?"

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss. As she was kissing him passionately, he could feel her delicate hands trying to remove his robes. The kiss continued for another 10 minutes. When she finally broke it off, he looked and saw that she was in the same state of undress as he was. His reaction to seeing her uncovered below the waist, although any real view being obscured by her now free hanging blouse, was immediate. If Harry was not blushing furiously at this, he was moments later when she pressed herself against him. Part of him did not even want to look her in the eye.

"Harry," she said pressing against him even more, "what's wrong?"

"I - well," Harry began too embarrassed to finish.

"You mean this?" she said grinding against him, although given their difference in height it was more like her belly than her groin, still…

"Er," Harry knew what she meant. He was afraid he seemed too eager and too interested in the physical stuff.

"Harry," she whispered, making sure he was looking into her eyes, "don't be embarrassed. I'm not. You are this way because of me and that - that makes me feel much better about myself. I never thought a guy would ever…" She stopped as Harry pulled her into a kiss. She seemed to melt into his arms and did not care. Slowly and gently the two undressed each other even further. Soon all Harry was still wearing was his boxer shorts and Katie just her bra and knickers. They kissed some more as each of them explored each other with their hands. Katie pressed in close to Harry, so their explorations were largely limited to their upper torsos, but both of them enjoyed the experience, both the exploring of their love and the being explored. She broke the kiss after what seemed like ages. She stepped back from Harry and in response to the disappointed look on his face, she winked at him while biting her lower lip. Harry always had a weakness for that expression, whether it was a sign of her inherent shyness or intense concentration, for it appeared on both occasions. She turned her back to him and he watched in silence as her hands reached behind her back and found the clasp to her bra. She unclasped it and then slowly removed it allowing it to fall to the floor. She then bent over slightly and Harry watched as her hands slid her knickers off of her hips as they too fell to the floor. As Harry admired what he considered the most perfect bum on the face of the planet, it hit him that even though she was still facing away from him, she was naked. His arousal now ached. Until today, the only naked women Harry had ever seen where still photographs in the dirty magazines he had nicked from his cousin. This one was his girlfriend Katie. She was real. She was close. She was offering herself to him.

She was just beyond his reach as she slowly turned around. Harry's eyes watched her face at first. She was really chewing on her lip and was blushing, yet somehow managed to have an almost impish grin. She clearly could not decide what to do with her hands as he saw them move back and forth from her sides to behind her back. She made no effort to cover herself. She clearly wanted him to check her out and approve of her! He didn't need to be told as his eyes slowly travelled down her body to her neck, shoulders and then… She had wonderful breasts, he thought. Not too large, just the perfect size. They seemed to hold themselves up somehow and he could see her nipples were practically pointing at him. Lower he admired her firm stomach before his eyes reach her most intimate of places. Katie truly had a body to die for, especially after all that Quidditch.

Harry had seen photos. Practically all the girls he had seen had hair down there. Katie did not so he had a clear view of the real her, the part that made her a woman. He definitely liked what he saw. "You're - you're so beautiful," he said softly still unable to believe she was really standing naked before him.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you like," she whispered back meaning it. Harry could see she was now staring at his shorts. He knew why. He couldn't hide what she was doing to him if he tried. "So, Mr. Potter," Katie said with a laugh in her voice, "is that a wand in your shorts or do you like what you see?"

"I like," Harry said.

"Well I want to see you too," she said softly. Harry immediately dropped his shorts and his soon to be manhood was exposed in its full glory. Harry saw Katie's jaw drop. He was definitely bigger than she was expecting. She really did not know what to expect considering she had never seen a real one before. "Wow," she remarked. "Are you bigger than - er - normal?"

"Told you, I don't compare winkies," Harry quipped. "And I'm a bloke, so of course I think I'm hung like a horse even if I'm not."

"Well," she said slowly closing the distance, "whether it is or it is not, I am impressed, Mr. Potter. It looks like a large firebolt to me." She was now inches away and as Harry gazed into her captivating brown eyes, he felt her delicate hand touch him. He hissed a bit as the touch sent a wave of pleasure he had not anticipated. She was staring up at him and gently and softly stroking him. He didn't think she was trying to get him to finish, but the touch was more than he was ready for. Try as he might, he could not stop what he knew was seconds away.

"Katie?" he squeaked as he looked down at what she was doing. Her gazed followed his. A second later, he groaned.

Katie gasped as she saw three large squirts of a white fluid shoot from him as she felt him tense and shudder beneath her touch. The warm fluid hit her on the stomach and oozed onto her hand. It was very warm and gooey. She had not intended that, not yet at least. Still, the mere thought she had caused Harry to lose control on her was far more of a turn on than she had expected.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Harry said. "I didn't mean to…"

"Sush, Harry," she whispered. "It's okay. Really! It's supposed to happen being the first time anyone has touched you there."

"But…"

"We have more time, Harry. Now, don't you want to touch me?"

Harry nodded as he pulled her into a kiss. His right hand rapidly but gently found its way to her breast and as he began to finally caress the real and bare thing, she rewarded him with a moan. He wanted more of her and realized that much as he enjoyed kissing her, this position did not allow him to be close and to explore her at the same time. Slowly, he worked his way behind her, pulling her close to him, as close as possible as now both hands had access to her ample breasts. She turned her face towards him, her mouth slightly open and eyes half closed as he kissed her neck. She shuddered and moaned beneath his touch and he soon found her lips with his. One of her hands was in his hair, running through it as he decided to repay her for earlier. His right hand slipped from its toy and slowly worked down her body as he continued to kiss her. His right index finger found his intended target, the soft folds of her womanhood. It slowly parted the soft flesh and he could feel her warmth and wetness. He brushed against a hard wet nub and she gasped and shuddered. He began to rub it gently hoping this was what she wanted. She let out a long soft moan of pleasure and he could see joy in her wet eyes that stared at him from mere inches away.

She was soon biting her lip, trying not to gasp or moan too loud as he continued to work her up. She was trying not to fall down as she felt pleasure beginning to build. "More," she whispered with a shudder. Harry took the hint and his finger now entered her for the first time. He could feel her whole body quiver in response as a long moan escaped her. A second finger soon joined the first, easing in and out in response to her reactions. "Faster," she begged. Harry obliged and soon she was gasping for air. A moan was soon followed by a stuttering "Oh Merlin!" She was now thrusting into his hand and he was trying to hold her up. "Oh Merlin!" she moaned. Her breathing was faster and hitched. She seemed to be trembling nonstop and Harry was convinced the only reason she was still standing was that he was holding her up. Her bum was grinding into his groin and he could feel himself rapidly becoming aroused. She obviously felt it too as with each second, she seemed to encourage it with her grinding. She was soon panting and moaning at the same time, if that was possible. "Oh! HARRY!" she called as she went rigid for a few seconds. She then seemed to relax completely and her hand found his and removed it from her.

She turned to him, pressed close against him and drew him into a kiss as soon as she caught her breath. She could feel he was ready again. "Thank you, Harry. That was amazing! My lovers do that to me, but it was so good to feel a male doing that," she said when they finally broke. "You were amazing. What?" she then asked as he seemed to frown.

"I - I didn't last as long as you did," he said. "I - I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't, Harry. I might have over done it getting you turned on. Then again, it might just have been… Well, like I told you, it happens to a boy. Especially early on when they lack - er - experience. I also read there's something I can do that might - er - prevent such a rapid response. You interested?" It was a rhetorical question at it was clear by what was pressing against her again that he was. "Have a seat on the couch," she suggested. Harry sat down. As he did, Katie knelt before him and spread his legs apart so she could get closer. "Now," she said, "there are two things we can do. I think this one is easier on you. Trust me?"

Harry nodded. As he did he watched as she leaned forward. Her face was soon rubbing into his groin. He closed his eyes wondering where this was going and how it could help. He felt something wet at the base of his shaft and opened his eyes to see his girlfriend slowly licking her way up his swollen member. He could not believe his eyes. Katie was doing this to him and she loved it? She reached the tip and he watched and shuddered as her tongue swirled slowly around him. 'Would she really?' He thought. She did. He could not believe it as he watched her take him slowly into her mouth. It was so warm and wet and wonderful as more of him entered. She stopped about halfway and slowly pulled back, warm, wet and tight around him before pushing down again, further this time earning a gasp from Harry. Each time, she pulled back and then pulled more of him into her until the fifth time when she managed to take him all in. She repeated the deep thrust all the way to his base three more times in a row, each generating a low moan from a still surprised Harry. She then began to alternate between shallow and deep thrusts and increased her pace. Harry was groaning with pleasure almost each time and quickly felt the cresendo beginning. A part of his mind told him to say something as he felt the end approaching rapidly.

"Katie?" he gasped. "I'm going to…" He got no further. She had not stopped at all and he could not control himself as he fell over the edge and exploded into her mouth. He was sure she would be mad as he gasped for air.

"Mmmmmmm." she seemed to moan. To his surprise, she did not stop even though it was clear to him he was finished for the moment. She slowed down, to be sure, but kept at him for at least another minute. When she finally did release him from her wonderful mouth, Harry was quite spent. She crawled up into his lap and snuggled against him for a moment. She then kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"Well?"

"You're amazing," he said softly. She smiled. "You were wonderful! Wow!"

"Thanks," she said blushing. "I wasn't so sure seeing as I've never done any of this before with a guy. Sure I've done it with my lovers' strap-on dildos, like a guy's dick, but it's plastic."

"Did you like doing that?"

She nodded slowly. "I didn't think I would that much," she admitted. "But I did. I really wasn't sure about when you ejaculated. It was a little icky, but… It's such a turn on making you do that!"

"So - so how does that help?"

"Tires you out a bit, Harry," Katie said. "A tired Harry is supposed to take longer."

"Oh. And what was the other plan?"

"Well, you could always think of McGonagall being naked while you're making love to me," she said cheekily.

"Ug! That wouldn't help! Not unless you don't even want me to be able to start at all!"

Katie giggled. "Well, we don't want that, do we. So I guess it's tire you out."

"I guess. Now, how about I repay the favor?"

"How?"

"Same thing I did last time, but I want to taste and not feel?"

"Really?" Katie asked surprised. Harry nodded and pushed her gently down onto the bed lying on her back. He kissed her deeply for some time before moving on to his next adventure with her. His kisses moved from her lips and slowly down her neck and shoulders until she shuddered with anticipation at where she was certain where he was going. When his lips finally found one of her sensitive nipples, her reaction was immediate, her moans increased as he drew one of her engorged nubs into his mouth. She could not believe how much she enjoyed this or how much she wanted him. In her mind she begged him to do the same to her other breast and he almost immediately complied. She loved the sensation! "Please Harry!" she moaned wanting more, begging for him to bring her to release.

She felt her love slowly moving down her body. In her mind she begged for release and shuddered and trembled with each of his soft kisses on her skin. When she had first begged, he released her nipple from his mouth and began his trail of pleasure in the valley between her thoroughly pleasured breasts. Inch by inch, he slowly kissed his way down her, past her ribs, across her trembling stomach with a long pause at her belly button, lower and closer to the part of her that ached for him. She then felt him lapping at that part but not plunging in. It was almost more than she could take. "Oh Harry, that's it. Please more," she begged.

She felt him gently part her fold with his soft, warm and wet tongue. He soon found her pleasure bud, the one he had paid such amazingly wonderful attention to earlier with his hands. She nearly lost it when he began to suck and lick it gently. She was no longer able to think, wrapped up in the amazing sensations. "M-m-m-more," she moaned as she was now thrusting into his face and wonderful mouth. Harry wanted more of her as well. He was not yet totally ready, but he wanted to taste and explore more. He knew what and where and he tried to figure a way to keep his Love going while accomplishing his own desires as well. He slid slightly further down Katie's luscious body and seemingly willed his tongue to explore a new region - her most intimate region. Katie moaned as she felt his tongue enter her. She had dreamed of him doing something like this to her, but the dream was far less than the reality. She had experienced her girlfriends' tongues and they were fantastic, but Harry's tongue was super. She knew she was not going to last long at all and was soon gasping for breath. Then, something happened that surprised her. It felt as if his tongue was actually growing inside of her, exploring her, finding every place that might drive her wild with pleasure. She wanted to think about this new development, but what he was doing to her was too amazing. Her rational mind was shutting down as the pleasure began to build. It was all she wanted and all she cared about at the moment. "OH MERLIN," she moaned knowing what would wash over her in seconds. "HARRY!" she gasped as he drove her over the edge into a world of pure pleasure.

It took Katie several minutes to catch her breath and come back down from what Harry had done to her. Harry had slowly worked his way back up her body and as her eyes finally opened, she was staring straight into his. She felt his hand running through her curls and could not believe how sensual such a simple act seemed. She smiled at Harry and he smiled back before leaning in for a kiss.

"Did you like that?" he asked when they finally broke apart. Katie could only nod her head vigorously as she was now very aware of Harry's new arousal pressing against her and was working up the courage to ask him to use it.

"I liked doing that," Harry said. "A lot."

Katie smiled and then spread her legs wide apart. Her right hand slid off Harry's back and between them searching for him. She soon had him in hand as she stared into his eyes. "Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to feel you inside of me," she whispered. Harry's eyes went wide. "Make love to me, Harry. Please!" As Harry began to shift around, Katie guided him towards her entrance. She felt him press against it and begged him to enter. Harry slowly pushed himself in, hoping to savour every second and delighting in the warm, wet and tight place he had just found for himself. He was slowly pushing all the way in.. Hoping that it was not as far as he could go, he was at first rewarded when whatever was stopping him gave way and he found himself all the way into Katie. But as it gave way, he heard her hiss and felt her whole body tense up.

He opened his eyes and saw she had turned her head to one side and was biting one of her knuckles. Her eyes were squinted shut and he thought he heard a whimper. "Katie? Are you Ok?" he asked.

"D-don't … D-don't move," she whispered back.

"Are? Are you okay?"

"Let me get used to it. I know I'm not a virgin, but I want to get used to the feel of a real cock inside me."

"Perhaps we should stop…"

"Don't - don't move!"

"But…"

"No Harry, just stay inside me. I didn't know you're that big, but I want some time to adjust." Harry nodded and did as he was told. He didn't know how long he lay there enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, gazing into her wonderful eyes and gently stroking her soft hair. He wanted to make love to her, to bring them both to release, but he also wanted her to enjoy it at least as much as he did. This was her first time and he felt she should treasure it as much as he would. He patiently waited for her. "I'm ready," she finally whispered. "Make love to me, Harry."

"Y-you sure?"

She smiled at him and nodded. As slowly as he could, Harry pulled back and then pushing himself into her again. He prayed she would not find it uncomfortable and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from his Love. He repeated the process, slowly, as he enjoyed each and every sensation coursing through him and savored her reaction to him.

"You feel sooo good," she moaned, encouraging him.

Harry was not about to disappoint her. He continued his efforts, adjusting slightly each time he sensed a heightened reaction of pleasure from her or from himself. She soon begged him to go faster and he did, thrilled with the now writhing witch beneath him. When he could, he would look at her and enjoy the pleasured expression on her face and the look of desire in her eyes, but it was hard to keep his eyes open and, he noticed, it was hard for her as well. He soon felt the building, the increasing sensation he knew would lead to the end of this. He hoped she was there with him. He did not want her to be left wanting for anything. But, just as he became concerned, he heard the same moans from before, the moans that told him she was where he was at the moment.

"Oh Merlin," she began. "S-so g-good…!" She shuddered, gasped and moaned with every movement he made. He knew she was close, but then again so was he. "HARRY!" she called as she seemed to arch her back and get rigid beneath him. He knew she had reached her point of no return and his followed immediately as a wave of immense pleasure washed over him and he spilled himself into her folds.

**Lemon ends ************

Harry started to scream and covered his head with his hands as he felt a jolt of pain momentarily. Katie looked so worried at her lover and was holding him. He screamed for what appeared to be about 2 minutes and then he passed out. Katie rushed to get something for him and when he came to, he slowly opened his eyes, but still holding onto his head. Katie said, "Harry, you got me so worried about you. Are you ok? Let me see your head." She removed his hand from his head and was astonished. She said, "Harry, what happened to your scar? It's no longer there."

Harry frowned and said, "What do you mean Katie?" He looked at the mirror in the bedroom and to his surprise, the scar had gone. "What does this mean Katie?"

"You know Harry, when that madman tried to kill you, didn't Dumbledore tell you that he put a piece of his soul inside you?" He nodded, and she continued, "Now it's gone."

"But how?" was all Harry could come up with. "I know now that no part of Tom is inside me, and I'm glad for that, but I need to find out how it happened."

"I'm not an expert at this Harry, you may want to ask Hermione to research into this. Tell her everything that happened, even the sex we had. There might be an answer," replied Katie.

They both rested into each other's arms, enjoying the newfound closeness they had.

They kissed passionately and Harry said, "That was so amazing Katie, thanks for everything."

"I loved that too Harry. I'm ready to break it out that I'm your girlfriend. We'll let Alicia and Angie decide when they want to break the news." Harry smiled and they kissed again. "So I hope I took your mind off this tournament for the time being?"

"You sure did Katie. But I need to focus on the tasks at hand now, but it's no use stressing."

They still had some spare time and Harry showed her the Potter, Peverell and Emrys history books. He still couldn't believe that he is Merlin's descendant. Katie said, "You know Harry, lots of guys would die to be in your place, let alone have three girlfriends."

Harry groaned and said, "Yeah, but what most dickheads don't know is that there's this mad, lunatic bastard who calls himself Voldemort, is out to get me."

Katie took pity on her boyfriend and lover and soothed him. "Harry, listen to me, look at me." He looked at her beautiful brown eyes and she continued, "You will beat that guy, whatever his name is, Tom, right?" At his nod, she said, "You may have injuries, but you will not die! We, that is Angie, Alicia and myself, we will be with you. We are not afraid to be targets of some madman out there. We love you Harry, and being with you is happiness to us." Harry thanked her for what she meant and they kissed passionately once more before making their way hand in hand to the Great Hall. Katie was glowing after having sex with Harry.

At lunch, Harry was chatting with Fleur and Viktor Krum much to the disgusting look of Ron Weasley. He was sitting next to Katie when Oliver and the twins strolled in and greeted them. Oliver said, "Hi Katie, Harry."

Katie smiled and said, "Hi Oliver, Fred, George. Let me introduce my boyfriend and lover, Harry Potter." She put her arm around his waist and the three males groaned.

The twins and Wood were heartbroken but congratulated him and Oliver said, "So now you're with the big ones Harry, nice going! We notice that Alicia and Angie also like you, not that we mind at all. If it was any other guy, we would have seen to his beating."

"Thanks Oliver," said Harry. "Now I have to concentrate on this bloody tournament."

Fred said, "Oh yeah, which reminds me, I overheard little Ronnikens speaking about a dragon for each of you."

"Nice prank Fred, but it won't work."

"Oh Harrikens, why would we prank you?" asked George holding onto his heart in disappointment. "It's true mate, we want to help you win this thing."

Harry groaned and said, "Now I have to face a freaking dragon! Thanks guys." After the meal and a bit of chatting with Katie, Harry had his afternoon classes so they went their separate ways. He promised Katie to visit their dorm after she continued to nag him about having a wonderful time tonight.

**A/N: There it is, Harry and Katie's first time together. Stay tuned for more action between Harry and his girlfriends. The tasks will commence in the next few chapters.**


	5. Night Time Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. THanks for priror reviews.**

**As I mentioned before, please allow up to half an hour for the changes to take place, rather than review that I have uploaded the whole story again.**

**A/N: There are two 'lemons' in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 5 – NIGHT TIME FUN**

Harry was walking along the corridor when he saw badges on students that had the writing 'Support Diggory the real champion' on one side and on the other side it had 'Potter stinks.' He groaned at that, and was surprised that some Ravenclaws were wearing the badges, and was also surprised that not all of Slytherin were wearing them. As he was walking, he heard a familiar voice, "Why so tense Potty?"

He saw his arch enemy Draco Malfoy with his goons and Pansy. "What do you want Draco?" he asked in a civil way.

"Do you like the badges that I came up with? Weasley decided to agree with me for once."

"Very nice Draco, that's brilliant work for a seven year old kid, now get the bloody hell away from me," said Harry glaring at his enemy.

"You see Potter, my father and I have a bet going. I bet you can't last the tournament for 10 minutes. My father disagrees. He thinks you'll only last 5 minutes."

Harry walked towards him and glared at him with his emerald eyes. "I don't give a shit what your father says Malfoy! Why do you always say my father this, my father that? Doesn't your view matter at all? Your father sucks up to Voldemort's arse, and you're just pathetic!" Before Draco tried to hex him from behind, Harry didn't even need to turn. He held out his hand with the rings and the magic hit Draco fair and square, knocking him out cold. He said, "It's not wise to try and hex the descendant of Peverell and Merlin and get away with it Draco. You should learn that. Now someone take him to the hospital wing."

After the incident, Cedric went up to Harry and said, "Harry mate, I told them not to make those badges, but it's out of my hand."

Harry waved him off and said, "No worries Cedric. By the way, the first task is dragons. They have one for each of us."

"How did you know?" Cedric asked with his mouth open.

"Let's just say I found out from reliable sources."

"Thanks Harry, I owe you one." He waved it again and after a bit of talk, they went their separate ways. No one noticed his missing scar yet, because his hair was long enough to cover it up. He was going to show Hermione and ask for help.

The Slytherins who were not wearing the badges spotted Harry by himself for the first time in a very long time. They decided to take the chance and speak to him. They were three girls called Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and another one who was a younger version of Daphne, must be her sister, he thought. Daphne and Tracey were in his year. They did not show any animosity toward him and actually felt sorry for what he had to go through all those years, and now this tournament. Daphne was a beautiful looking blonde hair girl, not much taller than him, and Tracey was another beautiful looking brunette and shorter than him. They had nice breasts, both firm B-cup size and the size was just right for them. The third girl was another blonde who was developing nicely, but she had a nice body for her age. There was a dark skinned male with them called Blaise Zabini. He too didn't hate Harry and was not part of Malfoy's bigots. Harry was not exactly staring at the girls or anyone. He was just thinking why would they approach him? He heard a nice gentle voice, "It's strange to be out on your own, isn't it Potter?"

He looked up at Daphne Greengrass and said, "Uh, hi Daphne."

"I see that you like calling us by first names. That's a good trait in you. I guess I can call you Harry now," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Not meaning to be rude, but what brings you lot here? Aren't you worried about Draco and his group?"

It was Daphne's sister who spoke, "We don't give a pig's arse about that ferret. Oh, by the way, I'm Astoria Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." She held out her hand and he shook it. The others held out their hands too and he shook them.

"I'm not judgemental because you're in Slytherin. I don't judge people based on their houses or blood status," Harry said. "I'm just surprised that you want a conversation with me."

Tracey said, "You know Pot – err Harry, we too don't judge based on houses, so that's why we came up to you. We want to speak with you and get to know the real Harry. We know that Katie Bell is your girlfriend, and that you may have something going on with your other female teammates, we don't care about that. We just want to make friends."

Harry smiled and said, "You know, Malfoy gave me a shit lecture about the right company of people, but I refused his offer. It's not because of what he is, it's the way he went about it. If he was different about the approach, I may have been his friend. That's why I didn't want the hat to put me into Slytherin."

"You mean it was going to put you with us?" asked a surprise Blaise.

"Yes, but I told it not to. I would have preferred anything else, so here I am in Gryffindor."

"The house of courage and bravery," said Daphne. "And you showed the hat that you are worthy of Gryffindor. Godric must be proud of you."

Harry laughed and said, "Actually, it was that sword of Gryffindor that I used to kill the basilisk with in second year."

"So Dumbledore was not bullshitting?" asked Astoria. "It's just that my sis told me Malfoy tried to degrade you and twist the story, as he always seems to do."

Harry replied, "No bullshit. He even sent his phoenix to heal my wound. The bloody thing almost killed me."

Tracey said, "Of course, a sixty foot long basilisk could kill you if its fangs got into your body."

Daphne spoke, "Ok, on another note, we need to tell you something Harry. Dumbledore isn't the man that he used to be. I mean, look, the old man made the mistake in sending you to those muggles when you should have been living your life in the magical world. He has become senile now."

Harry laughed and said, "I know, I just discovered my true heritage and ancestry."

He showed them the Potter, Peverell and Emrys rings and Astoria had her eyes wide open and said, "That's why Malfoy was knocked out when he tried to hex you! The rings actually protect you even if someone attacks you from behind!"

"That's right Astoria," he said. "I still can't believe that I'm Merlin's descendant."

"You're what?" asked an astonished Blaise.

Harry felt that he could trust these people as his new friends because they were sincere and told them the whole story, how he discovered his history at Gringotts as Katie Bell advised him when they met. The girls were listening intently and Tracey said, "Harry, we know what you told us. We know more about you than you deserved to, all because it was someone's fault who didn't tell you anything. We don't care about titles and names, we just felt the need to approach you and tell you something, but it's great that you found out before we told you because you would have very good reasons not to trust Slytherins."

Harry smiled at Tracey and the others and said, "Thanks for making the effort. I'll never forget that, and I don't think that you would want to hurt me or see me hurt. When I made the discovery, I told my girlfriends and they too already knew, but are not interested in titles and names."

"Girlfriends?" asked Daphne. "Now I see that you scored three sexy chasers, and all older than you. Nice going Harry." The girls giggled and Blaise just snorted.

Astoria said, "You know Harry, I admit that I had a childhood crush on you because of the boy-who-lived thing, but I realised that it was nonsense. I still like you as a friend, if you want to be friends?"

Harry smiled and said, "Sure thing Astoria. I would like for us to be friends."

"In that case, you can call me Tory, as my sis and Tracey call me that. Oh, and Blaise sometimes calls me that as well," said the young girl.

Tracey whispered to his ear, "Harry, if your girlfriends ever want variety to play with, Daph and I are always available." He raised his eyebrow and Daphne smirked. Tracey continued, "Daph and I are lovers, and we can share girls, and you as well, if your girlfriends don't mind." She winked at him when she finished.

"Uh, I'll keep that in mind," replied a bewildered Harry.

"Oh, it's time to go," said Daphne. "It was really nice meeting you and finally speaking with you Harry." After a round of handshaking, the four Slytherins, Harry's new friends went their way.

Harry decided to head back only to be caught by Hermione. She said, "Harry, what did those Slytherins want from you?"

Ron overheard that and said, "Now he's speaking to snakes, that traitor!"

"In case you don't know Ron, I am a Parslemouth and I can speak to snakes, and it's more fun than speaking to you!" said Harry irritably glaring at him. "Get away from me Ron, I don't want you around or the snakes will eat you."

Ron muttered and left. Hermione said, "Ok Harry, I want an explanation!"

"First of all 'Mione, you're not my mother. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I am entitled to speak with whoever I want, or whoever approaches me and wants to speak with me. Those people are nice, and not part of Malfoy's group. Did you see the badges on them?" When she shook her head, he continued, "I don't judge people by house or blood status. I stay away from those who want to make trouble, and those four do not want to make any trouble."

"Sorry for being judgemental Harry, I just don't want to see you hurt," said Hermione, "Maybe they are not so bad."

"One other thing, 'Mione, how do you know that a number of Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs are not enemies? You need to make an effort to speak to those outside of our house."

Hermione sighed and said, "I guess you're right. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot aren't that bad. In fact, I see that they like you as a friend. Cedric too is a decent bloke."

"A bit old for you 'Mione," Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione playfully wacked him and said, "Stop it Harry, you know what I mean! Now we need to get to the Hall for dinner."

"By the way 'Mione, I have something to show you," he said, as he decided to show her his missing scar.

She raised her eyebrow and when he lifted his hair, she gasped to see the scar gone. She asked, "How did this happen, Harry? Not that I mind, but what happened?"

He launched into the story and told her what Dumbledore said to him about the night that this madman tried to kill him, how he left a piece of his soul inside Harry. He said that the old man thinks Voldemort has to destroy that piece, and for that to happen, he has to think that he killed Harry. Hermione gaped at the revelation, and then he told her about his great sex encounter with Katie, and that he, Katie, Alicia and Angelina are together as lovers. He told her that after he and Katie made love, he felt pain for a few minutes, passed out and it was Katie who discovered that his scar was gone. "So Hermione, can you please do some research and see what you come up with?"

"Of course Harry, this has to be one of the most remarkable stories I heard. I can't help but feel that the sex had something to do with that, and not just the sex, but Katie wanting you to make love to her. Give me a bit of time and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks 'Mione, I knew I could ask you for help. You really are a good friend," said Harry. She smiled and they went together to the Great Hall, and Harry spotted his girlfriends and sat in between Katie and Alicia as Angelina sat opposite. He gave them each a peck on the cheek which the four Slytherins noticed and the girls gave him a smile whereas Blaise gave him the thumbs up. He decided that he would tell them about his meeting with the four Slytherins tonight in the dorm. He will also show his other two girlfriends his missing scar in private, because he doesn't want the attention from the other fellow students.

During the meal, the Head Girl from Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater, went up to Harry and said, "Hi Harry." Looking at the trio chasers, she said, "Hi ladies." They smiled and greeted her. She continued, "Harry, I was really mad at some of my fellow house members for having those badges. They knew better, but I don't understand what they want to get out of having those shit badges. I confiscated them and reported it to our head of house, who is dealing with them right now. I'm sorry for their shit behaviour. I told them that you swore a magical oath but some of them didn't want to listen."

Harry waved it off, "Penelope, thanks for speaking to me. You acted in the way that you had to and I admire that. Oh, that's my girlfriend Katie, and the others are very, very good friends."

The Ravenclaw girl smiled and understood what he meant because he winked at her. "Well Harry, I see you really have a thing for older ladies, nice going." They all had a laugh and Harry again thanked the older girl. She was about 3 years older than him. "By the way, you can call me Penny, as my friends call me that. You are in that category of my friends."

When she walked away, Alicia said, "What was that about older ladies?"

"Oh, Penny admired me for having a 'thing' for older ladies," said Harry with a smile. They others smiled and couldn't wait to get back into their dorm for some fun. Before heading off to the dorm, Harry caught sight of the three Slytherin girls smiling at him, and he winked at them. When the time came to go back to the dorms, Katie and Angelina had to do their prefect rounds and told Alicia to 'escort' Harry to their dorm. The trio chasers were all prefects and they had different schedules for their evening rounds to make sure that no one was out of bed or their dorms after curfew.

Alicia led her boyfriend into their dorm after giving the password to the painting. Harry was familiar with the common room as they passed it, but thankfully, no one was sitting there. He went with Alicia up the stairs and a few moments later, they were in the girls' dorm room. Harry gaped and said, "Isn't it wrong for me to be here?"

"Relax Harry dear," said Alicia soothingly. "We are prefects and we say that you are welcome in our dorm, and in our bed." She licked his ear and he shuddered at the tingly feeling of her tongue. "Welcome to our dorm room and bed Harry. You are the first male to be here. How do you feel?" She kissed his cheek and he stuttered.

"Uh, privileged?"

"That's a good enough answer Harry," said Alicia laughing. "We want you to be comfortable around us. We know that eventually the time will come for you to marry, but we want to date you first and get to know you as our best friend and favourite seeker. How would you feel if I said that it is possible for you to marry all of us? This world is different from the muggle world and point of view."

Harry shrugged, "To be honest, I'm surprised I'm even listening to this but I did notice I fancied all three of you too. If it doesn't work out then we remain teammates, and hopefully, best friends. As for marriage, well, what guy would turn down three beautiful women who wanted to share his bed, especially if they offered some variety to the bed?" he asked rhetorically.

Alicia glanced back at her bed and then at Harry, "So, can we?" she asked shyly. Harry smiled and moved closer to her, causing her to gasp as she felt him push in between her thighs.

"I don't know, are you ready?" he asked as he moved closer to her, his lips hovering in front of hers, "It all depends on if you can accept-" he was silenced as Alicia's shyness disappeared and crashed her lips to his own. He smiled into the kiss, which despite its passion, was relatively innocent as he felt her lips moving against his own.

**Lemon starts ************

He enjoyed the taste of her as his hands went around her body and her own wrapped around his neck. They parted slightly and Harry whispered to Alicia, "You have too many clothes on." before running his hands down her back and grasping the hem of her shirt and pulling it up swiftly. He was pleasantly surprised when he found the shirt easily flew off her lithe yet firm, sporty body, allowing her braless breasts to bounce pleasantly against his naked chest. Alicia gasped slightly as he pressed against her body again to capture her lips in his own. The two battled with their lips for a few moments before Harry decided he wanted to get to his main course. He briefly hesitated as he really had no idea what to do to get Alicia ready but remembered how wet Katie had been downstairs and he decided he needed her wet so, he followed what Katie had done to him.

Harry's lips moved from her lips, laying a light kiss on her cheek he moved his mouth to her smooth neck and kissed it. Alicia's answering moan had Harry slightly nervous but Alicia moved her head to the side, allowing her skin to stretch and give him more access. He smiled slightly as he moved down just a bit before his lips felt her pulsing blood from under her skin and latched onto the skin, sucking strongly. Alicia responded with another rather load moan. Harry moved down Alicia's delicious body, dragging his lips across her smooth skin. He licked her shoulder before moving down her body towards her breasts. He stopped just above them and Alicia's answering groan of disappointment was loud. He pulled back, getting a very good look at these beauties up close had him throbbing but he held back the desire to just maul them with his hands as he brought his right hand up and hefted her breast with it. He was slightly surprised at the weight and the softness of her breasts. Alicia moaned slightly from his actions as his other hand came up and cupped her before he began moving them around, kneading into the soft flesh. He finally felt familiar enough with her breasts when he noticed her dark areola and nipples were completely aroused as he felt Alicia almost growl and a hand forced his head forward and directly over her nipple. He mentally smiled as he opened his mouth and proceeded to flick and lick her delicious nipples. He loved the way she moaned in response to his actions. It didn't take Harry long before he switched breasts, leaving the nipple of her left breast slathered in his saliva and glistening even in the low light of the room. Alicia's moans hadn't stopped since he started playing with her breasts and he drew another loud moan from her as he licked her nipple to resemble the one he just left before he began moving downward again. He laid feather-light kisses all down her stomach, which had her heaving beneath his fingers.

He paused slightly, wondering if he should really be doing this after what he had done with Katie before but Alicia took the decision out of his hands as he hands went to her waistband and easily dropped the pants to pool at her legs, revealing her shaved pussy lips which twitched slightly when they were exposed to the air. "No knickers?" he asked as he looked up at her flushed face, "You Naughty girl." he said, repeating a line he had read in the books, it must have worked as Alicia took a step back before flinging herself on the bed behind her, widening her legs so he had full view of her quivering pussy.

"That's right Harry, I am a naughty girl, and naughty girls get punished." Alicia said, her eyes were staring straight at Harry, "So, punish me." she said as she reached down, spreading her hot, wet pussy lips to reveal the pink heaven which lay behind. Harry moved closer, slightly mesmerized as he realized he had never actually seen a pussy up close before. Sure, he had licked Katie's before but this was different. It looked like most of the ones he had seen, if only prettier and tighter than their loose ones so he hesitantly placed a hand on her thigh before moving in with his mouth, as Alicia's pussy clenched in time, he smiled as he figured he would finger her when she didn't seem so ready. Already, he could see a line of juices leaking from her and running down her body. He leaned in, hesitantly, and took a lick of this wonderful pussy in front of him. He loved the taste as he got used to it pretty well especially if it was accompanied by a thrashing woman beneath him so he took a few more licks, liking how Alicia responded before trying what he had read about. He traced an A on her pussy lips and she bucked beneath him. He smiled slightly as he went through all of the capital letters of the alphabet. Alicia's groans and moans soon turned to screams of pleasure as he reached the end of the alphabet. It was when he was transitioning from capital letters to lowercase when he noticed that Alicia's hand was reaching down for the button that Harry had found was so very stimulating for Katie before. He smiled as he brought a hand up and began flicking and rubbing the button as he took a deep breath of her musk before plunging his tongue into her body. He mentally smiled as her hands reached down, pressing down on his head as she screamed to the heavens. Her back arched off the bed she was laying on and her hips spasmed as Harry was shot down with female cum. He gladly swallowed the liquid which he had coaxed from her body. It was a few moments before Alicia's tight womanhood would relinquish his tongue from its stranglehold upon it. Harry withdrew his slightly tired tongue and aching jaw before removing his boxers and moving up Alicia's body to hover above her still shaking body. Alicia was quiet for a few moments before speaking hoarsely, "Well, now you know I'm a screamer." she said before she leaned up and kissed him, licking her lips when she pulled back, "I always love my own taste, but you just make it better." she giggled as she shifted, pushing her opening to Harry's tip. She looked down at his member and Harry could see her hesitance as she lowered her body back down before she looked back up at him with wide eyes, "That's not a cock Harry, that's a bloody woman tamer." she said.

Harry chuckled, "Well, Katie didn't call it that but I'm sure you and her can come up with numerous names from now on." he said and Alicia's eyes gleamed. He paused before speaking again, "If you don't want to Alicia, you know I wouldn't mind getting to know you better first." he said and Alicia looked sorely tempted to take his offer.

Alicia cast the contraceptive charm on her and shivered and the rubbing of her lips against his tip caused Harry to buck slightly, pushing his tip forcefully against her entrance, but not penetrating her. Alicia shuddered before looking back up at him, "No, Harry. I'm ready, even if this is just as shag buddies for a while, I am interested in you and I really don't mind shagging you, it's going to be such a chore!" she said dramatically to break the serious feeling in the room. Harry laughed slightly before beginning to push into her. "Just remember Harry, no guy has ever been inside me, just plastic dildos and strap-ons from my two lovers, so go slow for the first few moments ok?"

Harry nodded and said, "I want to make it perfect for you Alicia." Harry slowly pushed in, enjoying how he felt her engorged walls suck at his member, pulling him deeper into her deliciously tight body. He groaned as he felt her arms surround him and her nails dig into his back. He stopped when he felt half of himself in her and her nails actually started to hurt.

Alicia's tight body relaxed slightly, Harry could feel her walls relax just slightly as well as she spoke, "Sorry Harry, we tried some dildos before but I wouldn't ever try the bigger ones so you're the biggest I've ever had. It's a bit overwhelming," she admitted to a furious blush. That answered the question.

"Just try to stay relaxed Alicia, I think with you being so tense it's making it slightly harder for you." he said and Alicia relaxed a little bit more. He waited a few moments before thrusting sharply, getting a third of himself inside her and leaving a small bit of himself out of her heat. Alicia screamed, in pleasure or pain, Harry didn't know but he looked down concerned, until she looked back up at him. She rolled her hips slightly, pulling a small bit of him in her more and Harry thrust slightly, feeling his pelvic bone resting against her own had Harry sighing in relief as Alicia looked up at him in a bit of awe. When she saw him look down at her, she looked down their entwined bodies and her eyes widened as she saw his pelvic bone resting on hers.

"It's amazing Harry. So much better than I thought." she whispered, "I can see why we would want to shag you, none of the dildos can compare and you're reaching so much deeper inside."

Harry smiled at her and she rolled her hips again, Harry decided that it was time to move and pulled out of her, causing her to moan in disappointment then scream in pleasure when he thrust back inside her, intentionally rubbing her clit with his pelvic motion. He delighted in the screams he drew from her throat as he set his own rhythm, consistently pounding in and out of her quivering sheath. He couldn't deny that Alicia was tighter than Katie. Her pussy gripped him instead of massaging him. It was an amazingly new feeling and Harry was quickly being brought to the edge with it. Alicia's screams grew in intensity as Harry varied his thrusts. Harry rose up, allowing himself a better view as he continued thrusting his hips. He loved the way her mouth was open in an almost eternal scream as he continued pleasing his newest lover. He also loved the way her hair framed her face as it splayed about her on the bed. He was kissing her every chance he had, and she returned the kiss back very lovingly and with equal fervor. His eyes were drawn to her bouncing breasts and Harry had a wonderful idea. Using one hand, Harry reached forward and kneaded the soft flesh of Alicia's bountiful breasts and he heard Alicia's scream increase in pitch before feeling her clench particularly hard down on his member. He groaned as he felt his end near and hoped that the increasingly strong clenches of Alicia's pussy meant she was close too. "Alicia, I'm gonna cum." he warned.

Alicia's eyes snapped open and her arms reached up, grabbing Harry and pulling him back down onto her harshly. He felt her own hips buck into his own and her pussy clenched so hard Harry winced slightly. He didn't even get to say anything else as he felt her legs wrap around his hips and pull him slightly deeper, pushing against that bony structure that he had reached in Angelina. "Inside my womb, Harry. All of it inside me!" Alicia whispered hoarsely to him before crushing her lips to his own. Harry lost himself after that, all he could feel was her breasts pressed against him, his lips moving with her own and his own hips pressing harshly into her own. Harry's balls quaked in pleasure as they contracted again and again. His member jerked inside Alicia's body and he felt his spunk travel from his balls into Alicia's womb. He groaned out as he felt load after load of his thick and potent spunk being pumped directly into her womb. Alicia's eyes were rolling beneath him as her mouth opened in an ear piercing scream of pleasure. She had never felt the pleasure of having been ejaculated into and the very first time she was it was within her most sacred place. She felt his member jerk and then her mind burst into white stars as his hot, white, sticky spunk blasted against the back wall of her womb. Her hips bucked, coaxing more and more of his load from him and she didn't stop trying to coax him until she felt his heavy balls stop contracting against her body. She moaned out in fulfilment as she felt her womb bloat slightly from the amount of spunk he had pumped into her.

**Lemon ends ************

They collapsed into each other's arms and kissed passionately. Alicia was first to speak, "Wow, that was so amazing Harry. No wonder Katie felt happy as we noticed. Boy is Angelina going to be in for a real treat with your firebolt." They started laughing and chatting, and they relaxed into each other and continued kissing and petting.

Harry said, "That was amazing for me too Alicia. You were wonderful. I think I'm getting used to this relationship with you ladies, but we need to go on some dates."

"For sure," replied Alicia.

"Oh, I want to show you something."

She raised her eyebrow and what he showed her bugged her eyes out. His scar was gone. "How did that happen?" she spluttered.

"It was just after I made love to Katie," he replied. Harry then launched into what Dumbledore told him about his scar and Alicia was gaping the whole time. "I can't explain how it happened. I asked Hermione to look into that, but as far as I know, I don't have that madman's piece of his soul inside me. I'm whole now." She kissed him with great passion and was so happy for her boyfriend.

As they were chatting and lying naked in bed, they saw their girlfriends entering and Katie had a wide grin on her face and said, "So, you had the first round without us?"

Harry sheepishly nodded and Alicia said, "He was magnificent Katie."

**Lemon starts ************

Angelina stripped off her clothes and revealed her firm, dark sexy body and large C-cup breasts. "It looks like our favourite seeker wants to play again with his winning broom," she said looking at his rising cock. She jumped on him and started kissing him and moaning as his hands roamed around her dark breasts kneading her nipples. He felt her nice smooth tongue inside his mouth and his own tongue responded and battled with hers. "I want you inside me Harry, leave the foreplay until later."

"But I want to taste you please Angie," he whined.

"Oh ok then, because you ask so nicely," she said hoarsely. She straddled his face and let her black pussy onto his mouth. He was in heaven as he circled around her delicious hole, tasting her nectar as the tasty smell filled his nostrils. He felt a warm mouth on his cock and saw that Angelina was sucking it like a pro. He bucked against her at the same time that she bucked against him, and it took a few minutes for him to spill his seed into her mouth. It was too much for her to swallow as some of it dribbled out of her mouth onto her chin and breasts. Katie and Alicia licked her clean and loved the taste of Harry's sperm. Soon, Angelina was bucking onto Harry's face and mouth as she gushed her juices all over him. He was delighted and loved the taste of pussy juice, especially Angelina. Once they recovered, Harry's cock started to rise again and Angelina said, "Now it's time for me to ride your firebolt." They all laughed as she got into position. So far, he had been on top of Katie and Alicia and now he was on his back with the sexy Angelina on top of him and cast the contraceptive charm on her. He loved that position and was enjoying the ride.

Harry moaned as Angelina started to get lower onto his rigid cock. He felt her pussy accommodating his manhood, and clearly she has been busier than Katie and Alicia with dildos and strap-on dicks. However, she was still tight and had not felt a real cock inside her. Tonight was the night that she felt complete, going all the way with her favourite seeker. It took a few moments for her to settle in and enjoy the feeling and then she lowered herself more until she reached the base. She was now full of Harry's firebolt and loved the feeling. She leaned into him, her C-cup breasts pressing onto his wonderful chest and she kissed him fiercely, yet with total love and passion. Their tongues battled into each other's mouths as they enjoyed the sensation of one another.

Meanwhile, Katie and Alicia were busy snogging each other senseless and rubbing their pussies against each other, moaning into each other's mouths and then later they got into a 69 position and were licking each other out to another few orgasms. Harry loved how the girls squirt their juices. He simply loved the taste. At first, he thought it was piss, but they explained it to him that some females can ejaculate and he started to like the taste.

Harry wanted to focus on his beautiful black girlfriend and give her all the attention. She started to ride him up and down when she got used to the feeling of a real cock inside her, and she was moaning into his mouth. Harry actually tried sticking his mouth into her delicious mouth and after a while, she did the same. They loved that feeling, but after a few minutes they went back to kissing. Angelina screamed, "Oh Merlin! Your cock is really filling me up Harry! Oh, this feels sooo good, even better than a plastic cock! It feels so hot and nice!" She encouraged him further and after a few minutes she spasmed around his thick cock as she continued riding him. When she tilted her head backwards, Harry decided to latch his mouth onto a nipple and play with the other one, causing another moan from the woman on top of him. She ran her hands through his messy hair and stared at his beautiful emerald eyes, which were so full of love and passion. He continued sucking her hard nipple and she was moaning and said, "Oh yes, it feels so, so good!"

She was riding Harry for a while until he grunted and said, "Angie, I'm gonna cum! I Can't hold much longer!"

"Inside me Harry, cum inside my pussy! I have to feel it, like what you did with Katie and Alicia!"

That's all it took for Harry to grunt and release powerful jets of sperm into her folds. She enjoyed and loved the sensation of his cock vibrating inside her and his sperm splashing against the walls of her pussy. She let out a grunt of passion and pleasure as she too had her orgasm and squirted around her lover's cock.

**Lemon ends ************

Once they recovered from their orgasm and kissed passionately, Harry decided to show Angelina his missing scar. She too had her eyes wide open and he told her about what happened with Katie and that he asked Hermione to look into it.

They were lying together on the large bed in the girls' dorm with Katie on top of him, and Alicia and Angelina on either side when he decided to tell the trio about his meeting with the Slytherins and launched into the story, leaving out the part that Tracey and Daphne wouldn't mind to play with them. He didn't want to upset his lovers and he certainly was not ready for that many girls. He thought that three was more than enough. Katie spoke up, "I'm amazed that some Slytherins like you Harry. We don't mind you being friends with females, but we want to be your number one."

Harry replied, "You three will always be my number one. I would not want to be with anyone else. You showed me love and I want to thank you all for that, but we need to be friends and civil with those outside our house."

"I agree with Harry," said Alicia. "We need to be careful though. Those girls seem nice however, and I don't recall them giving Harry shit at all."

Angelina agreed and said, "I don't mind being friends with them, but Harry, please be careful. We love you, even though we haven't really dated yet, but surely we will have to get to that stage. We don't mind being shag buddies to start off with, then we can develop our relationship."

Harry replied, "I don't mind that either Angie. In fact, why don't you three come with me to Potter Manor over the Christmas break? It's fully warded against any kind of dark creatures or anyone wishing to do me harm. It's also a very large place, larger than this castle."

The trio had their eyes wide open and Katie said, "Sure Harry, we would love to stay with you over Christmas." The others nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

Alicia said, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to declare in public that Harry is my boyfriend and I'm happy to share with Katie."

Angelina smiled and said, "Amen to that!" They all laughed and decided to break the news the next morning, but they were a bit tired and went to sleep in a heap on top of and next to Harry.

Harry smiled a small smile the next morning as he noticed that the trio were the reason the entrance to the Great Hall was clogged. His smile slipped when he saw Draco standing next to them and the looks on their faces were less than favorable. He growled low in his throat as he moved forward. "What's the matter?" he heard Draco proclaim, "You should be proud to have been shagged by me." he stated arrogantly. Harry did notice how a few of the Slytherins were standing next to the group and he smiled when he saw a few of the women in Slytherin look disgustedly at him.

"Stop spreading rumors Malfoy! We wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole!" Angelina barked at him as Alicia's and Katie's eyes roared to life behind her brown color. "Of course, we could be rubbing against you and we probably wouldn't feel a thing." she commented as she made a pointed look to his groin Draco's face reddened.

Harry took this time to interfere, "What's the problem my ladies?" he asked as he walked right up in between the two. The charge in the air nearly crackled as the three made a united front in front of Malfoy's sneering face.

His sneer was quickly replaced with a haughty look, "Nothing that concerns you Potter!" he spat, "Just teaching my whores where their place is." he said as his eyes roved the trio's bodies. Harry's eyes darkened and he noticed a busty blonde in the background that looked startled.

"They are not whores and you'd best be watching your tongue Malfoy. Call them that again and I'll be happy to hold you down as they attempt to hex your bits off. No one calls my ladies whores!" he said, the answering grins from his lovers were truly intimidating.

Malfoy, however, was always a master of turning speeches to his favour, "Ha! You mean they couldn't even get me with their first hex?" he scoffed arrogantly, "Goes to show just how worthless they are." Unfortunately for Draco, he was going to learn why the Sorting Hat had wanted to place Harry in Slytherin.

"I said try because they probably need a microscope to even see your bits and it would take a few test shots." he retorted to Draco's completely embarrassed face. Harry's mind was already fast as work to protect the two women next to him, whom had moved closer to him after his speech, "Of course, there is a simple way of figuring out if you were the one they shagged." he commented.

Draco jumped at this, "Pray tell what that method may be Potter." he said with his usual arrogance.

Harry shrugged, "Just test yourself against someone to show you really are as powerful as you claim." he said. The crowd broke into whispers and Harry could see the staff table was now interested in what was happening. It was a shame it took this to get the teachers involved.

"And I suppose you would be the one I should test myself against eh Potter." Malfoy said.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I won't humilate you like that but I bet Neville would be happy to show how strong you are." he commented which had all the eyes on Neville, whom was suddenly much more nervous than before.

Malfoy laughed derisively, "Longbottom, Potter?" he asked and some of the Slytherins joined in the chuckles, even some of the surrounding group were chuckling in amusement.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry taunted, "Scared Neville will beat you?" he asked. Malfoy sharpened quickly and shot Harry a glare before nodding his assent. Harry walked over to Neville and smiled at him, "Time to show some courage Neville, ready to put Malfoy in his place?" he asked Neville actually shot Harry a small glare before reverting to his shy and nervous self.

"I don't have a choice now Harry." he said resignedly. Harry did feel bad he was putting Neville in the spotlight like this so he decided to try to help the lad. He took his wand out, the holly wand gleamed in the light of the Great Hall and he placed it in Neville's hands. Remembering what Ollivander had said about the wand choosing the wizard, Harry took a guess that he hoped would work. Harry whispered to himself, "Work for him." before he looked at Neville, "Just stun him Neville. If you win I'll buy you your own wand." he offered, Neville looked worried about that but he took a step forward and suddenly the Great Hall grew silent as the two competitors stared each other down. Harry felt the magical build up from Neville begin slowly and then, like a blast was heard in the Hall both competitors spun into action.

"Stupefy!" both of them yelled, red light streaked from both wands, impacting in the middle of the floor and it took but a moment before Neville's stream pulsed and destroyed Malfoy's beam and then slammed into the boy's chest, rendering him completely immobile when he collapsed on the floor of the Great Hall. There was a silence that followed the extremely short burst of magic that encompassed the Great hall until Alicia moved forward a few steps towards Malfoy.

Alicia spat in Malfoy's face and the very action drew gasps from the crowd, "That's for the gall that you had to ever" her quiet voice sounded large in the encompassing silence and the fact she practically hissed when she said ever was not missed, "insinuate that I would touch you in any other way than to beat you senseless, much less that you touch either of us." She took a breath before straightening to her full height, "I would presume that this shows you _your_ rightful place, you arrogant little boy." she said before she moved back and the Gryffindors all broke into wide smiles.

Harry smiled as he watched Neville get mobbed by the Gryffindors and the pats on the back were well appreciated, he slipped the note he had in his hands into Angelina's pocket, patting her leg before moving away and sitting down next to Hermione, who was watching Ron congratulate Neville. Harry looked at the food around him and began to load his plate with the food he wanted. As he did so, he thought back to what he just did and questioned himself. Why did he step aside and pull Neville to the front? How did he allow Malfoy's taunts to simply slide off him as if they didn't matter? Normally, he would be happy to fight Malfoy himself and prove him wrong. Today, he wanted Neville to stand up to Malfoy. Neville had always been a forgetful but kind and gentle bloke. A bit clumsy and on the chubby side the past years but Harry could see Neville was growing out of the baby fat that lingered on his fellow Gryffindor's body. Besides, the way he had stood in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry in their first year had gained Neville Harry's respect. "_Makes me wonder why I didn't befriend him before._" Harry thought to himself.

"That wasn't very smart Harry." Hermione said from next to Harry, he frowned back at her.

"I suppose not, but Neville needed the boost. Plus, now we know it's really just his wand that is the problem." he replied. Harry was struck again as he wondered why she would help him so much up to this point, with her intelligence and with her actions but would ignore something that was so easily remedied in the same manner that she had taken last year towards his firebolt. All she had to do was mention that she felt he was backed up, he was sure they could do it anonymously, and that would have been the end of it. He might have suspected her but he wouldn't be able to prove anything, and Harry was sure that he had never accused anyone of anything without proof before now.

Hermione said, "Harry, I found something that will answer to the disappearance of your scar."

"Brilliant," he said.

"According to this reliable book, if an evil wizard puts a piece of his soul into an innocent person, the piece can be removed with love. When Katie offered herself to you, though you told me that she had Alicia and Angelina as her lovers, she has never been with a male before, so practically speaking, she was a virgin. It is a virgin's love and offering that would get rid of the fragment of a vile soul inside a person. So in conclusion, when Katie was all too willing to make love to you and after both of your orgasms, your scar vanished and you are now pure of any vile piece of that madman's soul." Hermione took a deep breath after she finished.

Harry blushed, blinked and was astonished. He composed himself and said, "Thank you so much 'Mione. So you're saying when two lover are willing to make love and they never made love before, that is male to female, the vile piece of soul can disappear? So when I made love to Katie for the first time, and we were both willing and enjoyed it, that scar vanished away?"

"Yes Harry, that is correct. Merlin, I'm so happy for you."

"Hey, that's the name of my ancestor," he said.

Her eyes bugged wide and he showed her the ring and told her about his discovery. Needless to say, she was surprised and believed the story. She said, "If anyone else put on that ring it could kill them. It makes perfect sense that you are his descendant." He thanked her for helping him and went to his lovers. He sure has lots of explanation for them.

During the meal, the Quidditch teammates were together and Alicia decided to break the news. "Guys, let me introduce you to our boyfriend and lover, Harry Potter."

The twins' eyes bugged out and said, "Our boyfriend?"

"That's right," said Angelina. Now it was time for Wood and the twins to have their jaws wide open. "He is our lover," pointing to Katie and Alicia.

Oliver groaned and said, "I knew you ladies do this together." Looking at Harry, he said, "Well Harry, you need to satisfy three women, so good luck with that. We're not against you mate, it's just that we were never really into them, and plus they're into each other as well, so we'll leave it to you to satisfy them, but if you hurt them, you will answer to me."

"I wouldn't think of hurting them Oliver, because they will make sure I don't answer to you, if you know what I mean," he said with a smile.

The twins laughed and said, "My, my, our Harrikens knows his place with the big girls." After the meal and a chat, Harry went to his usual classes. His girlfriends had different classes because they were above him in year level, so he was never in any of their classes which made him sulk in disappointment. However, he would see more of Daphne and Tracey in the Defence and Potions classes, and they got to know him inside the classroom and liked him. He liked the real professor Moody in Defence classes and even though he was still a bit wary, Moody appreciated that and appraised him for being cautious. His motto was always 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'. The other years had Moody as well, and he was pretty competent, not like the other impostor who only knew of the unforgivable curses. He didn't let out the fact to Daphne and Tracey that his lovers were into girls yet, because he had great respect for his chasers and he would let them say it if they wanted. He wanted more of his chasers and the fact that they haven't even dated him yet made him worry a bit, but it will soon be fixed up. They had agreed to spend the Christmas with him at Potter Manor, but first he had to concentrate on the first task of the tournament and get past.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the first task and aftermarth. Stay tuned. There will be a fair bit of 'lemon' group action involving Harry and his teammates. I'm working on the next chapter at the moment.**

**Also on another note, I borrowed some ideas, especially Harry's encouner with Draco, from the author Tsukune08 who wrote 'Harry Potter and Teammates'. I mentioned before that I have no intention of direct plagiarising, and I have changed some of the wording to fit with my fanfic. I also borrowed the 'lemon' idea setout from the same author, but I changed words and sentences.**


	6. The First Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks to NaruAndHarrHaremFan for review number 50!**

**As I mentioned before, please allow up to half an hour for the changes to take place before you review that I have uploaded the whole story again.**

**Thanks for pointing out that Oliver and Penelope graduated earlier. I had them there on purpose, so please bear with that. I won't mention them again after the third task.**

**CHAPTER 6 – THE FIRST TASK**

The day arrived for the first task for a nervous Harry. His girlfriends encouraged him and made love to him every night where they would all indulge in group sex to keep his confidence up. They told him to make Gryffindor proud and promised to give him a real treat when he gets past the dragon. He liked the idea and smiled.

In the champions' tent, the four champions were together for the task at hand. Harry had kissed his girlfriends, or more like they kissed him good luck before he went into the tent with Crouch and Bagman chatting with them. Bagman said, "Ok champions, we have a Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, to interview each of you before the task."

Rita came quickly and said, "How about Potter first for an interview?"

Harry smugly replied, "Not bloody likely Skeeter! And you will address me as Lord Peverell, otherwise there will be trouble!"

"Now, now Harry, we don't need violence do we?" She came to grab him, but he held out his wand and glared at her so that she backed away.

"You know Skeeter," he said looking at her and leviating her above the ground, "It's not wise to try and grab a head of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses. So I suggest that you get the hell out of here before all hell breaks loose!"

Rita was lowered down and shrieked as she ran out of the tent. Bagman was amazed and gleeful at what he saw. Fleur was terrified and Krum patted Harry on the back saying, "You showed zat woman very well. She iz zo annoying. Zank you." They all laughed and Cedric was just looking normal as he saw what happened.

Bagman started the competition, "Now the first task is to battle dragons in order to retrieve an egg. If you cannot defeat the dragon, you will not be able to fact the second task. All champions will have one hour in order to complete the task. Of course, the sooner you finish, or the greater skill you display, the higher your score will be. I will ask Miss. Delacour to go first, then Mr. Krum, then Mr. Diggory, and finally Lord Potter. We will announce you as Harry Potter if that suffices," turning to Harry, who nodded. "I will ask you to come and pick a dragon from the bag, which will represent the real one that you will face."

The three champions got their dragons from the bag, and when Harry's turn came, he knew that he had a vicious one, the Hungarian Horntail. He muttered, "Just my bloody luck!" Bagman looked pitiful for him.

It was Fleur's turn to go, and Harry said, "Good luck Fleur."

She turned to him, "Zank you 'Arry."

It took about 50 minutes for Fleur and a few spells from her wand to complete the task. She was bruised and had lashes on her face and lands. Viktor Krum was next to go, and after about 40 minutes, he retrieved the egg. He received a few injuries, but not as bad as Fleur. Cedric was out next after Harry wished him well, and it took him about 33 minutes to retrieve his eggs with a few lashes to his face and some broken bones.

Harry heard the announcement, "THREE OF THE FOUR CHAMPIONS HAVE NOW COMPLETED THEIR TASK. NEXT PLEASE WELCOME HARRY POTTER! The crowd cheered as Harry went up to face his dragon. Malfoy and Ron were hopeful that the dragon would get the better of him, but he could see his lovers cheering him and blowing him kisses. He knew what he was going to do, and decided to run a show for the crowd. He wanted especially Madam Maxime to realise that he is not a little boy, and wanted to put Karakoff in his place.

Harry had just stepped into the enclosure. He gazed around turning slightly on the spot. His green eyes fixed on his lovers for a single, tantalizing moment. A small smile graced his lips, and then his gaze found the Horntail. They glared suspiciously at Harry, their eyes narrowing as he raised his wand.

"_Accio_ Firebolt," Harry's voice echoed in the silence of the crowd. Suddenly they understood his plan. The crowd heard Harry's broom before she saw it. It swooped through the air, hurtling towards its owner. The Horntail's head moved as her beady eyes followed the Firebolt through the air. Harry too stared at the Firebolt, his nerves fading quickly. It came to an abrupt halt next to him, hanging in the air, waiting. Harry wasted no time in swinging his leg over the broom and kicking off. The crowd erupted with cheers as Harry began to soar upwards. His robes rippled out behind him as he flew through the air. He looked truly at ease in the air, as the wind rushed through his hair. All his fear seemed to be gone from his face; instead it had been replaced by large, broad smile. He spun round in the air and looked at Horntail guarding her eggs. A calculating expression crossed his face and then, to the horror of some of the students, he dived. She wasn't the only one, Hermione shrieked when Harry plummeted towards the ground. The Horntail's mouth opened, ready to engulf Harry with fire. A jet of fire shot from her mouth filling the space where Harry would have been. But Harry had swerved away with apparent ease.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman bellowed, as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this Mr Krum?" Viktor saw Harry in a new light and was amazed at his power.

The dragon's jaws reopened again and Harry dodged. This time he was less lucky, he avoided the flame, but the huge, black tail whipped up to meet him. There was a great groan from the crowd as one of the great spikes ripped through Harry's robes. Some students screamed, and he could tell that they were his friends, among them his lovers but the noise was muffled by the cheering crowd. Karakoff was delighted because he thought the dragon would get the better of him. Harry didn't seem to notice as he zoomed behind the dragon, a grin spreading across his face. She followed his gaze and realized he was staring at the eggs.

"She doesn't want to take off," Katie said to her two lovers, as Harry began fly higher. He was moving this way and that, staring at the Horntail's writhing head. Her yellow eyes glared at him and her fangs bared. Her head rose, her neck stretching to its fullest extent. His lovers knew what Harry was doing, and she had to admit that it was brilliant. She sent another jet of fire at him, but he dodged it easily. He was taunting her, trying to force the dragon to chase him. Her jaws reopened yet again, and then she reared. Her huge wings unfurling, and the, now revealed, golden egg shone in the sunlight. And that was when Harry's trap was sprung. He dived, pelting towards the ground. His eyes full of determination as he shot towards the cluster of eggs. Both the crowd and the dragon were shocked by Harry's sudden change of tact. His lovers realized, with a small gasp, that both Harry's hands were off his broom, reaching for the golden egg. Time seemed to stand still as his hands clasped around the cold metal of the egg. With a huge spurt of speed he was soaring over the stands. The golden egg held under his uninjured arm.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled, as the crowd screamed and applauded as Harry flew over them. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg! He has done it in 25 minutes! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!"

Dumbledore called for the judges to get together and give the scores to the champions. Harry's girlfriends walked up to him and soon they were involved in a group hug, with Angelina acting as the mother-hen and big protective sister, which Harry loved. He felt so warm and glad that they did not slit his throat for living dangerously with the dragon. They stood by him to support him.

Dumbledore started, "Now if the five judges will please make their way to hand out the scores." The judges were Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Karakoff, Barteimus Crouch and Ludo Bagman. "First, we will give Miss Delacour her score. She did well to compose herself in grave danger and completed the task in 50 minutes." Madam Maxime would have loved to give her a 10, but she didn't want to be too biased, so she gave her champion an 8, while Ludo Bagman gave her a 6. Dumbledore was very fair and gave her a 7, Crouch gave her a 6, and finally Karakoff gave her a 3! Everyone shouted 'not fair', even some Hogwarts students shouted, but he did not change his mind. Dumbledore said, "Well done Miss Delacour, who scored a total of 30 points!" The Beauxbatons students cheered for their champion. "Next we have Mr Krum, who used great skill and finished the task in 40 minutes!" Karakoff was first to put up a big 10, but of course he was a biased bastard and everyone booed for his biasness. Dumbledore gave him a 7, Crouch also gave him 7, Madam Maxime gave him 6 and Bagman gave him 7. The headmaster announced, "The total score for Mr Krum in the task is 37 points! Well done Mr Krum!" The Durmstrang students cheered and even Ron was having difficulty in closing his jaws. Some Hogwarts students clapped and Harry even congratulated him. "Now we will give Mr Diggory his score, who took 33 minutes to complete the task!" It was time for all the Hogwarts students to cheer him, especially the Slytherins who were not one-sided bigots like Malfoy. Dumbledore gave him 8, Karakoff held out 6, Bagman held out 8, Crouch gave him 8 and Madam Maxime gave him 8 as well. "The score for Mr Diggory in the first task is 38 points!" The crowd cheered and realised that Cedric led Krum by one point. "Finally, we will give Mr Potter his score, who took 25 minutes to finish the task and used exceptional skills and talent to get past his dragon!" The noise of the crowd was deafening, even though half of Slytherin did not cheer. Dumbledore gave him 9 while Karakoff held out 7. Crouch was next to give him 8 and Bagman actually gave him a perfect 10 much to the delight of the crowd. Finally Madam Maxime held out a very respectable 8. "The total score for Mr Potter in the first task is 42 points! This means that Mr Potter is in the lead!" Another cheer erupted from the crowd and Harry's girlfriends hugged him tightly and each gave him a huge kiss on the cheeks as they didn't want to be noticed yet. Dumbledore continued, "Well done champions, well done! In your egg, there is a clue for the second task which you must unravel. If you don't, then you cannot compete. We will announce when the next task will be, but for the time being, it will be after the Christmas period." Most of the Hogwarts students congratulated Harry and Cedric after performing well in the task. Among the students were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Erine McMillan, Sally-Anne Perks, and most of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. Penny Clearwater, the Head Girl, congratulated both Cedric and Harry personally and formally. She had a newfound respect for Harry, but she thought, too bad he has very sexy and protective girlfriends. Before going to the common rooms after dinner, Daphne, Astoria, Tracey and Blaise all congratulated Harry and had a few words with him, the girls smiling at him. His lovers looked on with real interest and were glad that Slytherins were getting out of their way to make an effort to speak with him. Even Snape meekly nodded and congratulated him for a brave effort.

In the Gryffindor common room, Fred and George Weasley held their teammate and champion on their shoulders and each of them took turns and said, "Well done Harry-"

"We knew you could do it-"

"Without losing an arm-"

"Or a leg-"

"Or any part of your body-"

"Yeah, here's to our champion at heart!" they both said in unison.

After letting Harry down, the crowd in the common room cheered wildly, except for Ron who was still jealous. The party went on for a long time and Hermione was even clapping and cheering a little for her friend. The trio chasers each hugged him and gave him a long sexy French-kiss much to the surprise of the crowd. They could hear whistles and woofs around the room and when the noise was quiet, Harry spoke and said, "Uh, thanks for doing this guys, you didn't need to."

"Rubbish," said Wood. "You're our seeker and champion mate." He gave Harry a pat on the back and said to him, "These ladies are overprotective of you, and that's a good sign Harry."

Angelina spoke up, "Well, as you all know by now, Harry is our lover," pointing to herself, Katie and Alicia. "If anyone intends to hurt him," she said glaring at Ron, "you will need to answer to us, and you may be lucky if we don't hex you into the next month." She looked very stern at everyone, almost as stern as McGonagall's look.

After a pause, everyone tried to process what just happened and realised that Harry was in a relationship with the Gryffindor chasers. Ron was so jealous that he wanted to be where Harry is now. The jealousy tore away their friendship, but it was Ron's foolish choice. He knew that Harry didn't want the fame and glory, but he didn't use his brains, and Harry felt sorry and upset for him. Ginny spoke kindly to him and said, "Harry, I'm sorry about the idiot of my brother. I'm not going to get in the way of your relationship, but if it doesn't work out, I will be available." She was blushing after those words.

"Uh, thanks Ginny," he said.

The party was still going and he was still receiving congratulations from his house mates like Neville, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and others among them. When the noise died out, he still had his egg and Katie said, "Why don't you open it Harry?"

He said out loud, "Who wants me to open it?"

Everyone shouted out, "Yes, open it, open it!"

When he opened it, he was not prepared for what happened, neither was the crowd. The egg started screaming and screeching so loud that it deafened the common room. He was so scared that he quickly closed the egg. "What the bloody hell was that?"

He turned to see the familiar voice of his ex-best friend. "I'm sure you would want to know Ron."

Ron was uneasy and said, "Uh, well, listen Harry, sorry about being mad at you. Whoever put your name in the goblet must be out there to do you in."

"You finally realised that have you?" Harry said with venom. "Listen carefully Ron, until you properly apologise for using me as a friend for money that the old fool paid you, I will have nothing to do with you. Understand?" He said this to Ron on the side so that no one will hear anything. The only other person who knows about this is Hermione. He knew that the other Weasleys found out about this.

Ron stuttered for a moment but his pride got the better of him. "Fine, be that way Potter!" He stormed away leaving a sighing Harry.

After everyone went to their dorms, Harry's lovers grabbed him and walked as fast as they could back to their dorm. Once inside, Harry said, "Ladies, thank you so much for what you did for me today. But there's another place where we can get much more comfortable." The girls raised their eyebrows and Harry called out, "Dobby!"

A moment later, the excited elf popped up and said, "Master Harry Potter sir called for Dobby? What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?"

"Uh, hi Dobby. Firstly, I'd like you to meet my very, very special friends, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. Ladies, this is my elf Dobby. Don't ask me how, but I freed him from Lucius the ponce Malfoy two years ago." Their eyes bugged out at the way Dobby respected Harry, and the way Harry treated the elf. "Dobby, do you know of any other rooms that we can go to apart from my private suite?"

The elf bounced up and said, "Of course Dobby knows sir. There is this come and go room. Dobby be glad to take the Great Harry Potter and his lovely friends." The chasers all held out laughs at the excited elf, to which Harry gave them a look to tell them not to laugh at him. Dobby took Harry's hands and the girls held onto him and soon they were in another room, much larger than their dorm and much more comfortable. "Master," Dobby began, "this is the come and go room."

Harry looked around and thanked Dobby. The elf disappeared and now it was Harry and his ladies. "This is the room of requirement," said Harry. "It's a room where one goes to clear their mind off things, and it is only there when there is a need of it. Now ladies, this room is ours for the time being."

The chasers looked around and were surprised at the large amount of space. Alicia spoke up, "Merlin, you do have a clever elf Harry. He was so excited to see you."

"Long story ladies, but I freed him from his previous master who didn't treat him well."

"Uh Harry?" said Katie. "I have to break this to you, but house elves are generally not treated well. We know that the Potters and other Ancient families treated them well, but not every wizarding family treats them well. Dobby must be fond of you."

Harry replied, "Yes, well, anyway, let's speak about something important." They queried him and he started, "Hey, I really like you all, and actually fancy all you three, you gave me something that I never had or dreamed of having. Angie, thanks for the way you protect me, and thanks for all of you and the way you all supported me. The thing that I'm worried about is that we haven't been on a date at all yet, and I don't know what it is like, and I don't want to stuff this up."

Alicia hugged him tightly and continued to hold him. She replied, "Harry, we all really like you too. We haven't been on dates with any guys, we just get together, the three of us, and go on weekends, or play with each other. Now we won't tell you that you will not make a mess, but we will not slit your throat or dump you if you mess up a date. We care for you Harry, and we would appreciate any kind or type of date with you. Now you will make mistakes and stuff up, but we won't yell at you, we will patiently teach you so that you can be very comfortable with us outside of the bedroom." With that she kissed him passionately leaving them both gasping for breath.

Angelina nodded and said, "Listen to us Harry, I want to be like your big protective sister, but you have your life and I won't jump at you all the time. I have grown to really love you, even though we haven't dated yet. You can go on a date with the three of us, or take one of us separately, it's your call, not ours. Even when you stuff up on dates, I won't curse or kill you, we will just tell you how to improve. We are very considerate given the fact that you never went out outside of school and that you never had this experience." She finished by giving him a big hug and she kissed him passionately.

Katie finally spoke and encouraged her lover, "Harry dear, we are glad to be your girlfriends and lovers. We don't care if you stuff up a date with us, we won't cast you out or hex you. We will just teach you how it works in the wizarding world. It may be a bit different than the muggle world, but we will be there for you. You can take us all on the one date, or you can take one each time, we really don't mind. We will find another way to entertain ourselves." She too kissed him passionately and they all had eyes saying that it was time for the first group sex.

Harry held out his hands and said, "Uh, thanks again for being there for me ladies. I really do want to go on a date, but I think that it will be too much for my confidence if I take the three of you at the same time." Turning to Katie, he said, "Katie, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked Katie because she was his first, and was also the first one to speak to him before the start of the school term.

Katie smiled and said, "I would be honoured to go with you Harry."

"Hogsmeade is this weekend. How about we take a carriage and go where you like?"

"That's perfectly fine with me Harry dear," she replied.

Harry looked at his other lovers and said, "Sorry Alicia, Angie, but I will take each of you out on a nice date, and then we can do one for all of us together."

Angelina waved it off and said, "Harry, we love you just as much as we love Katie. We hope your date goes well, and we have no grudge that you chose Katie first." They all got into a group hug and kiss.

Alicia spoke up, "Ok now that we have this dating thing sorted, how about we all have a group session?" They all laughed and Harry turned a bit red. He never had group sex before and Alicia said, "Harry dear, trust me, you will love this. It will be an eye-opening experience for you."

**Lemon starts ************

The trio stripped in one motion down to their bras and knickers, leaving Harry gaping and stammering. In one swift movement, they all took their bras and panties off and Harry could not believe what he was seeing. Sure he saw them naked before, but it was the first time that he saw the three of them naked, together, at the same time. He said, "Wow, you all look so beautiful. I still can't believe this is happening. You're all beautiful and sexy."

"We're glad you like us Harry," said Angelina smiling. "We have wanted to do this for a long time with you and give you the best time. Of course you have three women who love you and want to share you always."

Harry took a moment to study the three naked beautiful bodies in front of him. Katie was the slimmest, but still had a body to kill for. She had firm B-cup breasts and her shape was just the right size. Alicia also had B-cup breasts, but they were larger and firmer than Katie's. Again, this worked very well for her and her body type. Angelina was unique. She was a black goddess, with sexy exotic skin and a large pair of C-cup breasts that also fit well with her body size thanks to a lot of Quidditch participation. It was Angelina, the mother-hen of the trio, who walked to Harry first and hugged him. She held the back of his neck and pulled his face towards hers, pulling him into an exhilarating French-kiss. Her mouth was so delicious and soft, thought Harry. He held his arms around her naked body and returned the kiss with equal passion. She touched his mouth with her tongue, and he knew what she wanted. He complied by opening his mouth and accepting her delicious, warm soft tongue that was massaging his, and it felt so wonderful and so good for him. It was a very loving, passionate open-mouth kiss as his hands roamed all over her sexy firm body. The kiss went on for about 10 minutes and they both gasped for breath. "You have way too many clothes on Harry," she purred into his ear. "Let me fix that." She lifted off his t-shirt and was mesmerized by his muscular chest. She bent down and licked and sucked both of his nipples, causing him to moan under her wonderful ministrations. She then removed his trousers and boxers at the same time to reveal his large cock that she was familiar with, and she wanked it a few times and played with his heavy balls.

Meanwhile, Katie and Alicia were busy and had already gotten onto the bed and were kissing each other madly, roaming their hands over each other's bodies. They humped each other as they were kissing and fondling with their fingers in each other's pussies. After the foreplay, they got into a 69 position and ate each other out to a few powerful orgasms, squirting into each other's mouths and rubbing their juices on their faces. After they recovered, they shared a passionate kiss and cleaned each other's juices.

Angelina gently pushed Harry onto the bed and took his now hard member into her mouth after giving it a few licks. He moaned and ran his hands through her hair as she started to bob up and down on his shaft. He didn't want to spill his seed too quickly, so he closed his eyes and thought about other things like Quidditch and the tournament. However, it was too much for Harry as his girlfriend's luscious mouth devoured his shaft and with a mighty grunt he let loose a flood of sperm into her warm, willing mouth. After sucking him clean, she moved on top of him and gave him a hot, wet kiss and he was aroused when he tasted a bit of his sperm in her mouth. His cock went back to hard and she straddled him and said, "I think the firebolt is ready for round two." She cast the contraceptive charm and sat on him.

As she was straddling him, he said, "Alicia, can I taste you please? Sit on my face, I want to know what it's like." His other lover grinned and complied, sitting herself onto his face while facing her sexy black lover who was straddling him. Meanwhile, Katie leaned down and started to lick the part of Harry's dick that was not covered and at the same time, she also managed to lick Angelina's delightful tasty snatch. Harry loved that position and could feel a tongue licking his balls. He knew it had to be Katie because Alicia was grinding her wet pussy onto his face and mouth, while she was playing with Angelina's large breasts and kissing her. Harry did a Parseltongue in Alicia's wet hole, hissing into it and she squealed and tilted her head back, enjoying the ride of his talented tongue. She could swear that she felt Harry's tongue extending into her netter regions. He held her lower so that he would taste her tiny dark asshole for the first time and as soon as his tongue entered her musky scent, she lost it. She was thrashing on top of him and moaning, encouraging him to go deeper with his tongue into her ass. He loved the taste, but soon got back to her pussy with his talented tongue. It was too much for her as she let go with streams of female love juice.

Angelina was still riding him and when Alicia rolled off her lover, the dark beauty leaned into his chest, mashing her breasts into him, and kissed him with passion and fervour, tasting her girlfriend's juices on him. Angelina bounced up and down and came to an earth shattering orgasm when she felt Katie's tongue in her back hole. As she squirted her juices onto Harry's hard throbbing tool, he took the cue and grunted, "I'm cumming Angie!"

"Inside me Harry!" That was all it took and he released his seed, splashing into her walls. They kissed passionately after their orgasm and wiped the sweat away. After recovering, Angelina asked, "What happened to you Alicia?"

Alicia had a goofy grin on her face and said, "I think that our Harry found another brilliant way to use Parseltongue. He even licked my arsehole!"

"No way!" exclaimed Katie. "That must have felt good!"

"I swear that his tongue was extending in length in my pussy and arse!" exclaimed Alicia. "Harry dear, you can do that to me anytime!"

"I'll take you up on that offer Alicia," he replied laughing.

As soon as Angelina hopped off Harry, Katie went down on her, licking her delicious snatch and sucking Harry's cum out of her girlfriend. Angelina moaned and held onto Katie's head, and it took another few minutes for the sexy black girl to unleash her juices onto Katie's face and in her mouth. The unique thing about Angelina is that she could squirt so many times, and there would be so much juice coming out of her hole for the others to share. Harry rolled Angelina onto her back and started to lick her back hole. He said, "Angie, please, I have to taste you back there."

"Anytime Harry, you know you can do anything," she said as she got into position. He licked around her asshole and then plunged his tongue into it, causing a shivering moan and squeal from his older lover. When his tongue was not in her ass, he sucked it out and kissed it deeply, wanting to see what it is like. He decided that it tasted great. He groaned as he felt two mouths on his cock and knew that it was Alicia and Katie, and he loved the extra attention. His oral ministrations on Angelina was too much as the black beauty had yet another orgasm as he swallowed most of the juices, but some ran down his chin, neck and chest. When she recovered, she said, "That was so good Harry! You really know how to use Parseltongue!"

Harry then got hard and said, "Uh, Katie, I want to do you too."

Katie smiled and said, "Of course Harry. I know of another position. I'll get on my hands and knees on the edge of the bed, and you take me from behind, but in my pussy. Alicia, lie on your back dear so that I can give you a good licking." They all got into position, Katie cast the contraceptive charm on herself and Harry loved it. He could see what was around him and as he was pumping into Katie, she ate Alicia out and fingered her at the same time, and Angelina walked over to him and was kissing him with all her love. Her tongue was doing wonders in his mouth and he loved the taste. He sucked gently onto her tongue, and she did the same. This went on for a few minutes and he heard Katie moaning. "Oh Merlin, this feels so, so good Harry! I love this position! Oh, yes, I'm cumming! HAAARRRYYYY!" She screamed out her orgasm and came onto his cock. With Angelina lovingly kissing him, he thrust a few more times into Katie and with a grunt he spilled his seed into her as he held her hips and pushed his face into Angelina's wonderful large breasts. He heard Alicia screaming her orgasm onto Katie's face and mouth. He was inside Katie for another few minutes getting his breath, and he could tell that Alicia had squirted a few times onto Katie as Katie sported a very wet and happy face. When he pulled out of Katie, Angelina quickly went down on her, returning the favour and licked Katie's delicious pussy from behind, sucking out Harry's tasty spunk. She had access to her back hole and licked it while pushing a few fingers in her pussy. Katie moaned and squealed in delight and pleasure as she felt the familiar tongue of Angelina in her ass and after a few minutes Katie let loose a few squirts of her juices onto the tongue and face of her lover.

Harry once again regained strength and his cock was hard once more. He eyed Alicia and motioned for her to come. They kissed with wild abandon and groped each other for about 10 minutes, giving themselves time to breathe. Alicia said, "Harry I want you on top of me. I love the feeling."

"Yes dear," was the simple reply. The chasers chuckled and smiled at Harry's words. Alicia laid on her back and spread her legs for him. Harry first went down on her because he wanted her pleasure before his. That was always what he did for his lovers and he was getting much better and more skilled at orally pleasing his ladies. Alicia was squirming and writhing on the bed as Harry was between her legs doing his Parseltongue hissing in her delicious wet snatch, while Katie and Angelina sucked her nipples and roamed their hands down her body. The two girls would often swap and then kiss Alicia wildly and lovingly as she was receiving Harry's talented tongue inside her.

Harry went lower and found her tiny hole between her butt cheeks. She grabbed more of his hair and screamed out, "Oh Merlin, you're doing it again Harry! Oh, yes, I'm cumming!" He sucked out her asshole which tasted delicious for him and went back to her pussy and sucked on her hard clit. She squealed in pleasure once more as he continued from clit to pussy and back and forth. It was too much for her as the other two girls were sucking her nipples, she gave one last scream and splashed her juices onto her boyfriend's face and mouth while bucking at his face. He continued this until Alicia had another two hard orgasms and she had to push his face off her pussy because she couldn't take anymore and it was too sensitive. Harry went to kiss her and she kissed him with vigour, tasting herself on his mouth. Katie and Angelina were licking his face and kissing him as well, and he was aroused and still rock hard. Alicia recovered and said, "Harry, I want you inside me now. I want to feel that nice huge basilisk." Harry and the others laughed at that, and the girls agreed that it was what Alicia had called it. "Come on Harry, come to mama," she said jokingly. She guided his cock into her waiting, throbbing snatch and Harry sank all the way in and leaned into her. He was so light, even though he put on a bit of muscle, but Alicia could manage being underneath her lover. He loved the feeling of his chest mashing into her breasts as he played with them. "Oh Merlin, you feel so, so good!"

"My name is not Merlin," said Harry.

They all laughed and Alicia said, "Whatever, you're his descendant anyway." Harry kept pumping but slowly and Alicia wanted him to go faster. "Faster, Harry! Please faster!"

"But I want it to last," he replied.

"Oh ok," she grunted. As he was pumping, he did it at different speeds so that he could please his woman and make it last longer than his first time with her. They were already sweating and the smell of sex was intoxicating, but very erotic. Harry just inhaled the smell and loved it. He continued thrusting at an average pace while sucking on her tongue. She too sucked his tongue, and at times their tongues were massaging each other, and moaning into each other's mouths. When Harry was not kissing her while inside her, Katie or Angelina would kiss her and she returned the kisses with much passion. When they were not kissing Alicia, they were taking turns kissing Harry while he continued to slide into his lover beneath him. He kissed the other two with equal strength and fervour and roamed his hands over their bodies, kneading their breasts and nipples, and running his hands and fingers over their pussies. Alicia was groaning and moaning in pleasure and she said, "Oh, yes, I'm cumming! You have such a wonderful cock Harry! Oh, it feels so, so good! HAAARRRYYY! I'm CUMMING!" She bucked her hips at his cock and convulsed onto him, squirting her love juices in his rock hard cock.

He continued inside her for a few more minutes and was sweating and panting. "Alicia, I'm cumming! Can't-hold-much-longer!"

"Inside me, Harry, cum inside me!"

The encouragement was all he needed and with a final few thrusts, Alicia felt his cock vibrate and he let loose his seed inside his lover. He came for just over a minute as Alicia was bucking her hips at him. They both collapsed and he fell on top of her and they French-kissed, tonguing each other.

**Lemon ends ************

They were all tired and Katie said, "Wow that was so much fun! But it's late and we need to get some sleep."

Harry was about to pull out of Alicia when she had an idea. "No Harry, please stay inside me so you can sleep on top of me. I would love to try that."

"Yes dear," was the reply from Harry. The ladies went into a fit of laughter.

"I think we're going to love him even more ladies," said Katie who was still laughing.

Harry rested on top of Alicia and was still inside her, while Angelina and Katie slept on either side of her. Harry rested his head on Angelina's soft but firm breasts while Katie snuggled up to Alicia. "I think we could switch sleeping positions every night," said Harry.

"Yes dear," they all replied in unison. It was Harry's turn to crack up and laugh. After he caught his breath, they all slept like this in the room of requirement.

**A/N: There's the first task, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I received requests for Daphne and Tracey to join in. Thanks for that readers, but I am dedicating this story to Harry's female teammates, who get little attention. I may have Daphne and Tracey join to have fun with Harry's lovers, but he won't be included I am not doing a harem fic here, but may do one in another story soon. Daphne and Tracey will get to know Harry and his girlfriends, but won't be involved with Harry.**

**I am taking this fanfic into developing the relationship between Harry and his girlfriends outside of the bedroom, so that's why I won't rush into the tasks chapter after chapter. Next chapter is Harry's date with Katie Bell. I will dedicate individual chapters to Harry's dates with the other two, and then a date with the three of them together.**


	7. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for all reviews. I had issues with chapter 6, that was not put up until after half a day. I don't know what happened there, but hopefully this chapter should be up in about half an hour.**

**This chapter is Harry and Katie's first date, but a little later on in the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7 – HOGSMEADE WEEKEND**

The rest of the week went by and Harry got to know his lovers more outside of the bedroom. He also spent time with some Puffs, Ravenclaws and the few Slytherin students who had the courage to go up to him. It was Friday afternoon when Harry finished his last class in potions and left the dungeons to go to the Great Hall. Daphne and Tracey went up to him and it was Daphne who said, "Hi Harry, how's it going?"

"Hey Daphne, Tracey," he said looking at the brunette. "Fine thanks, just been an interesting few nights."

They raised their eyebrows and Tracey said, "That wouldn't have anything to do with three sexy chasers, would it?"

"You can put it that way," he said.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Uh, that's not my name," he said sheepishly.

"Very funny Harry," replied a laughing Tracey. "What's your plan for the weekend?"

"Well, I have a date with a very sexy chaser, and it's not chasers. That will be later."

"Oh," said Daphne. "I wonder who the lucky lady is?"

"Katie Bell," was the reply. They turned around and saw a smiling Katie wrapping her arms around her Harry and kissing his neck.

"Katie," said Harry, "I want you to meet two friends, Daphne Greengrass, the blonde lady and Tracey Davis, the brunette lady. Ladies, I want you to meet my girlfriend and lover Katie Bell."

Katie smiled and said, "Nice to meet you ladies. Our Harry told us about you, and we were impressed. You seem nice to him, so I trust we can be friends?"

"Sure we can," said Daphne. "When can we meet the other famous chasers?"

Katie laughed and said, "Maybe at dinnertime we can introduce ourselves that is when most people have gone back to their dorms." The other girls nodded.

Tracey said, "It's nice to finally meet one of Harry's lovers in person. We can't wait to meet the other two."

Harry took the opportunity to ask Katie if he can show them his missing scar and she nodded. He said to the girls, "I have something to show you."

Daphne said, "What is it Harry?"

He lifted his hair and their eyes bugged out at what they saw. The scar was missing. "H-how did that happen?" stammered Tracey.

Harry and Katie both launched into the story and said that Hermione confirmed it from reading some books on things like that. Daphne and Tracey were impressed and amazed at hearing about what happened after Harry and Katie made love and Daphne said, "That has got to be the most amazing story I have heard! This makes perfect sense, and with Granger confirming that, well, let's just say she is very brainy. So now you're saying that the dark lord doesn't have a part of his soul in you anymore?"

Harry replied, "That's right, and don't call him dark lord, he does not deserve to be called that. His name is Tom Riddle and he is a half-blood. His father was a muggle."

The Slytherin girls were shocked and asked, "How do you know that?"

"He told me," said Harry.

"Wait a minute, he said this to you? When?" asked a puzzled Daphne.

"In the chamber of secrets. It was him who was behind the attacks, but he came in the form of a memory where there was a diary that I destroyed. A piece of his soul was also in the diary, but that is gone."

"Wow," said Tracey. "That's what Malfoy tried to cover up. He never said anything about a diary."

Harry said, "That's funny you mention his name, because it belonged to his ponce of a father Lucius."

Everyone gasped and Daphne said, "So are you going to show them your missing scar?"

"Not the whole school," he said. "I plan to show my friends only, and yes, that includes Astoria and Blaise." Daphne smiled and was glad that Harry made friends with her group and included her sister.

They went their separate ways and Harry and Katie held each other. Harry spoke, "You know why you were the first person I chose to go on a date with me Katie?"

"I think I do Harry," she replied. "Is it because I was your first lover in bed, and that our first time was so special that your scar vanished?"

"Yes, right in one Katie. That is why I asked you first."

"I am so honoured Harry. Our first date tomorrow will also be special, I'm sure of that." Harry smiled and nodded and the two of them shared a passionate kiss and then went to the Great Hall ready to eat their meal. They saw Alicia and Angelina and greeted them too with a hug and kiss, but when Harry saw the other champions sitting together, he had to talk to them so he excused himself from his lovers for the time being and would get back to them.

The champions were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, with Cedric sitting next to Cho, holding hands. Harry smiled at that and greeted them. "It's nice to start a physical relationship with those outside of your own house. Good on you Cedric, Cho," he said, nodding at them. Over time, the champions had gotten to know each other and trained with each other. Viktor Krum was not the proud, lofty man that many people assumed, and Fleur Delacour, though she had the Veela charm that affected so many people, Harry, Cedric and Krum were not affected and she appreciated that. Harry said, "So has anyone found out the clue for the second task yet?"

They all shook their heads sadly and Fleur asked, "Ave you found ze clue?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "It's a bloody pain whenever I open the egg, it starts screeching." They all nodded, experiencing the same result. "I'm starting to think, what if it cannot speak on the ground?"

Krum raised his eyebrow and said, "You are zinking right Harry. If it cannot speak on ground, zen where?"

"How about under the water?" replied Harry with a smirk.

"You know Harry, that makes perfect sense," said Cedric. "How about we all go to a bathroom and put our eggs under the water and see what comes up?"

"Oui," said Fleur, "I zink you are correct. But can we go to any bathroom?"

Harry sighed and said, "I wish it were that simple. Something tells me that not any bathroom will work. Cedric, do you have any idea?"

Cedric replied, "We might try the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor tonight."

Harry shook his head, "I can't tonight mate, I have to prepare for my date tomorrow. I want to be perfect for her."

"Ok, maybe on Sunday night then, after dinner."

They all nodded and Fleur, Cedric and Viktor bade Harry good luck with his date. It was then that a dreamy voice interrupted their conversation. "Hello Merlin."

Harry sputtered his juice and said, "What?"

The other champions had the same reaction, eyes bugged out and Fleur actually spat back in her plate. Cho calmly said, "What did you call him Luna? Oh, guys, this is Luna Lovegood, our housemate. Luna, this is my boyfriend Cedric, one of the four champions. The other is Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and of course Harry Potter. But why did you call him Merlin?" Luna paused for a moment and Cho continued, "Luna, you're not in trouble, we won't cast you out. We just want to know why you called him after the greatest wizard in the world?"

"Because he is Merlin reincarnated," replied Luna in her dreamy state.

"I can assure you Luna that I'm not Merlin, but I am his descendant. Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," replied Harry. He showed her the ring and a flash of magic shone brightly.

"Still, you are like him. I have been observing you and your interactions with the ferret. It seems that no one can hex you from behind, and no dark curses can affect you," explained the blonde petit girl.

The eyes of the others bugged out and Krum said, "So zat means you will defeat dark lord?"

"I can assure you that I may die, but I will kill that bastard. Please don't call him dark lord, he is a half-blood and his name is Tom Riddle. I am mortal, I can assure you that."

They all laughed and Luna said, "Well Merlin was not killed. According to the history books, he died a good old age and was unbeaten. He defeated many dark lords in his age."

Harry replied, "I have those books too Luna, and have read them. You are correct in stating that he was unbeaten, but I am not Merlin."

"Oh well," she replied, "you being his descendant is good enough." She then skipped away to the other end of the table.

Cho started laughing and said, "No wonder some of us call her Loony Lovegood."

"Please don't call her that Cho, I respect the girl," said Harry with a sigh. He decided that he would later show his missing scar only to the champions, because he didn't want any unnecessary publicity.

He went back to his lovers and sat between Katie and Angelina to continue his dinner. He told them, "I just met a very interesting person who called me Merlin."

Alicia said, "Who?"

"Luna Lovegood."

Angelina laughed and said, "Pish posh! She is a bit crazy though, but in a good way. Why did she call you Merlin?"

"I have no idea. She told me that she has been observing me and realised that no one can hex me from behind, and that no dark curses can affect me. I told her that I still am not Merlin even though I am his descendant. She reckons being a descendant is good enough to actually being Merlin himself. It seems that she is a Hermione, reading the history books and giving me answers from them." They were all puzzled and Harry continued, "I did tell them that I am mortal. After all, even Merlin was mortal, but he was not killed, he just died a good old age."

Katie pondered over this and said, "Maybe the same will happen to you Harry."

He laughed and said, "I doubt it. I wish it could, because now I have three very good and sexy reasons for not dying young."

The chasers laughed and Alicia said, "Harry, you are so going to get shagged by us tonight."

He held onto his heart and said, "Oh my, before my date with Katie? I want to be at least respectable." They shared a good laugh and were glad that Harry was confident and very comfortable around them.

When most students made their way to their dorms, Katie dragged her girlfriends and said, "I want you to meet some people." They went to the Slytherin table to see Daphne and Tracey still there smiling at them. Alicia and Angelina raised their eyebrows and Katie said, "These are some friends of ours, Daphne Greengrass, the cute blonde and Tracey Davis, the cute brunette." Daphne and Tracey blushed at being called cute. "Girls, I want you to meet my fellow chasers and Harry's lvoers, Alicia and Angelina."

Daphne and Tracey eyed the chasers hungrily which the trio noticed and smiled. Tracey stammered out, "I-it's a-a pleasure to meet you."

Daphne smiled and said, "So you three are Harry's lovers?" They all nodded and the blonde Slytherin just said, "Wow!"

"Please, take a seat," said a recovered Tracey. "We want to get to know the best chasers that Hogwarts has ever seen."

The trio raised their eyebrows and Angelina said, "Thanks for the compliment girls, but we can assure you that there were better chasers than us many years ago. Anyway, sure, we can get to know each other."

Daphne started the conversation, "We don't want to pry into your lives, but how and when did you get together with Harry?"

Katie told them the whole story about how Harry was by himself at the Leaky Cauldron, and how she had a nice chat with him and plucked up the courage to ask him how he felt about a relationship with the Gryffindor chasers. The story went on for about half an hour and the two Slytherin girls were amazed with the story. They were about to ask the trio something important until McGonagall had Harry with her and walked toward the Slytherin table to take her students. "Miss Bell, Miss Spinnet, Miss Johnson, I think it's time to go back to your dorms. I have Mr Potter with me because he wanted to wait for you three. I must say that I am very impressed that you are getting out of your way to communicate with others from outside your house. I say that I should reward you 50 points each for inter-house communion." The girls smiled and McGonagall continued, "I hate to break this up, but it's time to go back to your dorms." Harry motioned that he would go back to his private suite later, and the deputy headmistress nodded.

After McGonagall left the common room, the chasers dragged Harry to their large dorm and told him everything about their conversation with Daphne and Tracey. Harry said, "You know ladies, I don't mind if you get together with them and have a bit of fun, you know, getting to know each other in the bedroom." Their eyes were wide open and he continued, "I wanted to tell you before, that Tracey told me that she and Daphne are girlfriends and lovers, and they would love to join with you."

Katie smiled and said, "That's a good idea if all are in agreement?" They all nodded and she continued, "What about you Harry?"

"What about me?" he replied.

Angelina was close to him and held him, "Don't you want to join in?" she purred.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I can handle all this. You three are more than enough for me, and you are all I want."

"Come now, Harry," said Alicia. "You know that you can have some fun with them and us at the same time. After all, it's just fun, but you can think about it."

"I want to be for you three only," he said.

"That is very noble of you Harry, and we love you for that," said a smiling Katie. "But we don't want to deny you some fun after all that you have been through, but as Alicia said, think about it. It is up to you."

Angelina was still hugging him like the protective mother-hen that she is and said, "So are you ready for your date with our Katie tomorrow?"

"Yes mother," replied Harry with a smirk, close to her mouth and kissed her.

Angelina said, "I never knew you could love your mother that way Harry? But it's so erotic!" They all laughed at that and the chasers were preparing him and giving him and Katie some valuable tips for their first date. They were too tired to engage in any kind of group sex, but they all shared in passionate open-mouth kissing, groping, neck sucking and heavy petting. Harry even fingered the trio until they had at least two orgasms. They all slept naked, as is their custom. This time Angelina slept on top of Harry while Katie and Alicia snuggled up next to him and used his uncovered chest as their pillow.

Saturday finally came and it was time for Harry and Katie's first date at Hogsmeade. Many students also went on these weekend trips for fun, but for Harry and Katie, it was a first date and one that they would remember. Katie was in a nice red dress while her boyfriend was in a black tuxedo. Their lovers had picked out the dress and tux for the two of them, colour and design. Angelina and Alicia were going on a date together but were not going to interfere with their lovers' date, so they decided to go somewhere different. They had organised it the night before. They gave their forms to professor McGonagall and she nodded and told them to have a nice date. She knew about the situation and was glad that Harry found love and happiness, and it didn't matter if his girls were older than him. Harry let Katie up in the cart and then he sat next to her, holding hands as the cart rolled away. He could see his other two lovers doing the same and sharing some kisses while no one was looking. Harry and Katie also shared affectionate kisses and necking while the cart was taking them and they really enjoyed the view in daylight, as they often arrived at night and could not see anything except the castle.

The cart soon arrived at Hogsmeade and Harry hopped off, held Katie and she hugged onto him to keep her balance so that she doesn't fall off. They went to the Three Broomsticks where Madam Rosemerta greeted them and offered them a table for two. Harry ordered two Butterbears before their lunch meal. The place was not too busy, but Harry had cast notice-me-not charms so that he and Katie would not be pestered. Madam Rosemerta noticed that and smiled to herself, but she knew that she was not going to disturb them, only to give them their drinks and meals.

"So Katie, can you please tell me about your growing up?" started Harry.

Katie smiled and replied, "Sure Harry. I grew up with my parents in muggle London, in a suburb called Fulham. It's quite nice, and a short ride to Central London."

"Hmmm, that's interesting. I haven't been anywhere in London really. What do your parents do?"

"Well dad is a doctor at the local hospital, and mum is a journalist – she writes in newspapers and magazines."

"Did they attend Hogwarts?"

"Sure they did, but they had enough of the wizarding world after hearing about your parents. You know they were close friends with your parents Harry."

Harry let out a tear and sniffed. Katie held his hands for support and he said, "It's ok Katie, I just get a bit emotional." When Madam Rosemerta handed the Butterbears to them, he continued, "So what's it like in muggle London? I only stayed in Surrey with my so-called relatives."

"It's fantastic, very much alive, and much better than Diagon Alley and the wizarding world. When I grew up, my parents used to take me to some football matches. There are two local teams close to where I live – Chelsea and Fulham."

Harry was amazed that Katie knew all about this and said, "I heard of football before. It's the best sport in the muggle world. I hear Dudley mentioning it with his mates and when no one was home at Privet Drive, I would sneak in and watch a bit of it. I must say that I like it."

"Better than Quidditch?"

"Uh, probably not."

Katie smiled and said, "Well how about during the summer I take you to some football matches?"

Harry replied, "That would be good Katie. So did you go to any muggle schools before you turned 11?"

"No, I was home schooled, but I got around and made some friends. I met Alicia and Angelina at some functions and even before we went to Hogwarts, they are the ones who showed me how girls love each other, so since then we have been lovers. We went to some music festivals, Quidditch and football matches, dances, we did lots of things together. We were known as sisters. Needless to say, we were excited when we got our Hogwarts letters and we became much closer." Katie took a deep breath when she finished telling Harry about her upbringing and life in London. At this stage, Madam Rosemerta handed the meals to Harry and Katie and they were eating and chatting away.

Harry smiled and said, "Well you had a much better life than mine. Remember when I first spoke to you and said that I was thinking about my crap life?" She nodded and he told the story about his muggle school and how his aunt and uncle beat him for being top in the class and getting higher grades than Dudley. She was horrified and shed a few tears, feeling sorry for what he went through as a kid. "It's ok Katie that life is now behind me. You gave me a good reason to move on and forget about my past."

"Don't you mean to say that Alicia, Angelina and myself?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to focus on you love, as you are the one with me."

Katie had tears in her eyes, leaned to him and kissed him and said, "Thank you Harry, for thinking about me on our date."

"So what do you want to do after finishing school Katie?"

"I don't really know," she replied. "I want to play Quidditch for the Harpies or Puddlemere United."

"The way you're playing now, you could play for any team. You know I will support you in whatever decision you make?"

She hugged him and said, "Thanks again Harry. You know, this has been a perfect first date. So what do you want to do when you finish?" She knew that he had to go through the battle and defeat Voldemort, but she was very confident that he would be free of the terror of the dark tosser. She was concerned about him and really cared a lot for him. "Do you want to live in the muggle world?"

Harry replied, "I never thought about that. I want to be an Auror, really, and as to where to live, I would love to live at Potter Manor."

"Oh, tell me about it?"

"Well, it's huge, larger than Hogwarts. There are like 12 large rooms and the Manor is very, very spacey. There is a Quidditch field and an outdoor area for horse riding and there is a park area as well, all belonging to the Potter Manor. It has a huge library, larger than the Hogwarts main library and restricted section put together. I can give you a tour during the summer if you want?"

Katie was amazed and replied, "Harry, I will not leave you during the summer. You will be with me, and most likely our other two lovers. Whether you want to live in muggle London or Potter Manor, we want to be with you."

"Thanks Katie, I also want to be with you for the summer. We will have all the time in the world for three months, just think about it."

"I already am, Mr Potter," she said smirking. They shared a good laugh and finished their meal, Harry paid for both of them and they went to check out the other shops in the area.

They went to Honeydukes, looked around the shop and grabbed a few candies and sweets to take back with them and share with their other lovers. They came across a joke shop, Zonkos and were enlightened by what was there. Harry said, "I think Fred and George can run a shop like this."

"You're right Harry, the way they pull their pranks and not get caught is extraordinary," replied Katie with a smile.

"Were you guys like friends with Wood and the twins off the pitch?"

"Well, it's difficult to say, as they never made attempts to befriend us, but we were on good speaking terms with each other. Our team is like a family, and we respect each other very well. They didn't force themselves onto us, but they were not that brave to ask us out."

Harry was amazed and said, "Well I am amazed that you plucked up the courage to ask me Katie, and I really am honoured."

"Why thank you Mr Potter, or should I say Lord Potter?"

"Please Katie, just Harry," he said rolling his eyes. They walked further, chatting and holding hands. "This is fantastic," said Harry. "I never knew Hogsmeade would be that good."

Katie replied, "It's so good with you by my side Harry. Thanks for everything. I love you."

Harry was surprised for a moment, but said, "Katie, I really love you too. I do hope that this marriage between all of us works, and if it does, I will make YOU Lady Potter, since you were my first. I will never forget that."

Katie shed some tears and gave him a heated kiss. "You know I will say yes when you ask me Harry. Let's take it slow. The sex is great, the dating is great, and I will always be here for you, if not physically, I will be in your heart." It was his turn to be emotional and he pulled his lover into another hot, long kiss.

The evening was splendid. The two of them danced, held each other and kissed each other lovingly. They chatted throughout the evening, had a few Butterbears and had a nice, pleasant dinner in another restaurant at Hogsmeade, which Harry again paid for.

During the dinner, Katie asked him, "Harry, did you figure out the clue in that egg yet?"

"I'm glad you brought it up Katie," he said. "I had a chat with the other champions and we know that we can't crack the code when the egg is above the water, so tomorrow we are going to the prefect bathroom to try and crack the code. You can come, but you will need to remain under my cloak."

"Thanks Harry. Can Alicia and Angie come too?"

"Of course Katie, you're all welcome to come. Seeing that you're all prefects, do the other champions have the permission?"

"Cedric is a prefect Harry, so he can go there. As for the others, yes, they can go there too. We notice that you are all becoming good friends, and we're happy for you Harry," said a smiling Katie while holding his hands. "Just be careful, this second task may be more dangerous."

"Thanks for caring for me Katie, I needed that," said a meek Harry.

"Wow look at the time, if we want to have lots of sex, we need to get back to Hogwarts before we fall asleep," said Katie.

It was a very pleasant day for Harry, spending the whole day with his first girlfriend and lover Katie Bell. He couldn't wait for many more times ahead, but they had to go back to school. Harry led Katie out of her seat and led her onto the carriage and they both went back very happy people.

In their dorm, Alicia and Angelina had goofy smiles and Harry and Katie smelled some sex. "I see you two had some fun without us," said Katie.

Alicia was excited when they came in and lunged to the two of them and kissed them furiously. They smelt the female sex scent on Alicia and loved it. She said, "So, how was it you two? Please tell us all about your first date and we will tell you about our memorable date." It looks like Alicia and Angelina had a wonderful time at Hogsmeade and continued their time in bed, getting back earlier.

Harry and Katie launched into the story and told them everything. Angelina said, "Wow, looks like it was a perfect date."

"Yes, Harry was such a gentleman and focussing on me, making eye contact when we were chatting. We never got bored of each other," said Katie.

"Good for you two," said a happy Alicia. "So we're going to the prefect's bathroom tomorrow night?"

Harry nodded and said, "It could be the only way to give us the clue."

"And you shared this with the other champions?" asked a startled Angelina.

"Well, we don't really want to compete against each other. I don't see them as my competitors. In fact, Fleur was sick of this competing against each other thing, and we all agreed," said Harry.

Alicia and Angelina told them about their date and how they met Daphne and Tracey holding hands. "It looks like they are so in love and involved with each other," Angelina pointed out. "They have been outcasts from the first day, so we were happy for them. We did invite them to our bed next weekend, and they gladly accepted. We kissed them and left them by themselves." Katie and Harry were so hot when they heard the story and they both got out of their clothes.

Alicia said, "I think it's time for some group sex and loving, as a reward of a perfect date."

**Lemon starts ************

Harry once again was speechless when he saw the trio stark naked and saw the variety of bodies and breasts. Katie said, "You're wearing too many clothes Harry." The trio stripped him off all his clothes and Katie said, "That's better, now you're naked like us."

Soon he had three hot tongues and mouths working on his cock and heavy balls. He gritted his teeth and held the heads that were bobbing and sucking. Angelina moved up and sucked his nipples and moved up to give him a heated kiss. She swirled her tongue inside his mouth and their tongues met and massaged each other. Harry could never get enough of tongues or pussies of his lovers. A few minutes later, he grunted and shot his load in Katie's mouth, and when Katie pulled out, Alicia pounced on his cock and sucked another spurt until he was shooting on their faces. The sperm dribbled out of their mouths onto their chins and breasts and they kissed each other, cleaning their lover's sperm.

Katie pushed Harry onto the bed and he was now lying on his back. He was still hard so Katie straddled him and cast the contraceptive charm. "I am giving you your thank you present for a perfect date," she said smiling down at him.

Harry was glad that she was on top of him because he has never been in this position with his Katie. "Oh Katie, I have never been in this position with you, so that's another first." Katie smiled at him and continued riding him. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she leaned into him and gave him a hot, wet long tongue-kiss and he could taste some of his sperm in her mouth. Her breasts on his chest felt so good, warm and soft and when she pulled her mouth off his face a few minutes later, Alicia climbed onto his face and straddled him. He loved her female scent. In fact, he loved the taste of all of his ladies, each one had unique flavours.

Alicia moaned and squealed in pleasure, "Oh, yes Harry! Your tongue feels so good in me!" She was riding his face and mouth while playing with Katie's breasts and kissing her lover. Harry went lower and licked Alicia's arsehole and she started screaming wildly and bucking her hips onto him, encouraging him to continue his oral ministrations. He tongued her arse hole while fingering her snatch, and she let out a loud grunt and released her juices onto his face and mouth. He went back and lapped at her pussy and sucked on her clit, causing her to have yet another orgasm. "Oh Merlin, that is so, so good! HAAARRRYYY I'M CUMMING!" She grunted again and released her squirt onto him, which he lapped eagerly.

When she rolled off him, Angelina took her turn and hopped onto his face. "Come on dear, lick mummy's pussy."

"Yes mother," said Harry. They all managed to laugh, even while Katie was still straddling Harry and had her third orgasm. He eagerly devoured Angelina's pussy and arsehole with his mouth and brought her to three satisfying orgasms and then he grunted, "Katie, I'm cumming!"

"Inside me Harry!"

That was all he needed, and he shot his load inside his lover while she had her orgasm. She rolled off his cock and Alicia took her place to straddle him and cast the contraceptive spell. This was also a first time in this position with Alicia and loved every moment of it. She too leaned forward and kissed him madly for about five minutes. Katie hopped onto Harry's face and he gladly licked her out. He licked the sperm from her pussy and loved the combined taste of their juice. When Katie had her orgasms, Alicia kissed him again, tasting the mix of Katie's juices and his sperm from her. Alicia soon screamed and had her second orgasm and motioned for her lover to let go, which he did and shot his seed inside her. When she recovered, she rolled off his cock and Katie pulled Alicia on her back and sucked her lover's sperm out of her pussy, giving her another orgasm.

Harry looked at Angelina and said, "Angie, can I go on top of you? I haven't tried it with you."

"Of course you can Harry dear, let me get onto my back." With one swift movement, she was on her back, cast the contraceptive charm and led Harry by his cock. She wanked him a few times back to hardness and he sheathed himself inside her. He loved the feeling of his chest mashing against her nice large C-cup breasts as he pumped in slowly. He leaned into her and they attacked each other's mouths and tongues in a heated kiss. She was moaning and saying, "Oh, Harry you feel so, so good!" As they were kissing, Harry played with her breasts and kneaded her nipples with his delicate hands. She groaned and squealed under his touch as he continued to pump into her. He loved being on top of his sexy black girlfriend and she bucked her hips to his thrusts and bucked onto his hard rod. He continued for another 15 minutes in this position, and she loved his stamina and the way he pumps in great style. He kissed her neck and sucked on it, causing a moan from her and she had two powerful orgasms. "You can cum now love, inside me!"

It was too much for him as he grunted and groaned, "Angie, I'm cumming!" She cradled his head onto her breasts as he sucked her nipples, and when he was shooting, he kissed her with his tongue inside her mouth. He shot gallons of sperm and panted, trying to catch his breath.

Angelina caught her breath and madly kissed him. "That was so good Harry. You never cease to disappoint." He got off her and Katie and Alicia attacked her sexy black pussy that was full of their lover's sperm. They slurped and sucked the sperm out of her pussy, giving her yet another wild orgasm.

**Lemon ends ************

After they were all sated, they decided to get some sleep and a good rest. Harry had Katie sleep on top of him while he rested his head onto Alicia's chest as Angelina snuggled up to him. He sheathed into Katie as per her request and was inside her all night. He loved those three women with all his heart and soul, and they loved him too. He hated to choose, but they had told him that he doesn't have to choose, that he can have all of them. He slept soundly and peacefully inhaling the scent and smell of his lovers.

**A/N: There's Harry and Katie's date. Hope you enjoyed it. I plan to have coming chapters for his dates with Alicia and Angelina. I also hope to have Daphne and Tracey join in with the sexy chasers, probably in the next chapter thanks to a few suggestions, or is it too quick for that?**


	8. Friendly Snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for previous reviews, keep them coming.**

**CHAPTER 8 – FRIENDLY SNAKES**

Harry gave his three lovers a good morning kiss and they stirred and untangled themselves. He was still inside Katie, his first girlfriend and date and had two beautiful faces leaning on his chest. They had a shower and went to the Great Hall for breakfast still looking a little tired from last night's activities. Daphne and Tracey saw their faces and smiled, knowing what the four of them were up to.

"Bonjour 'Arry," came a voice from Fleur Delacour. "Ow are you zis morning?"

"Pretty worn out Fleur, but feeling great," came Harry's reply.

Fleur cocked her eyebrow and said, "Does zis 'ave to do wiz sree sexy girlz?"

"Uh, yes Fleur," he replied. "How was your day yesterday?"

"Oui, it waz good, I just rest and trained for next task. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Oh, as in putting our eggs under the water in the prefects' bathroom?"

"Oui 'Arry," replied Fleur.

"I was just thinking Fleur, we have gotten to know each other as friends more than champions, right?" She nodded happily and he continued, "I have a plan with this whole tournament thing, but I want to talk it over with the three of you tonight."

Fleur replied, "Arry, I 'ave gotten to love you as a friend, and Cedric and Viktor are friends too. You mean to say zat we can all win?"

"Yes, but we will discuss it tonight." He saw Cedric and Krum appearing for breakfast and greeted them. They too gave him and Fleur a friendly greeting, and he said to them, "Guys, I have a plan so that we can win all win this damn thing." They cocked their eyebrows and he said, "Later, tonight at the prefects' bathroom."

After breakfast, Harry went over to greet Daphne and Tracey, who smiled at him and greeted him back in a friendly way. He saw Astoria and Blaise Zabini sitting together and raised an eyebrow. Blaise nodded and said, "Pot – err Harry, nice to see you again."

"Hi Blaise, Tory," he said smiling at the young girl.

Astoria replied, "Hi Harry. Have a good night? You look pretty worn out."

"You know Tory, you're not the first person who has said that to me," he replied smiling. "I had a nice date with Katie and a wild night, you know what I mean." They nodded and smiled.

Blaise nodded and said, "Well, when three sexy chasers are all offering themselves to you, then you would be worn out." Astoria slapped him across the head playfully and he winced back, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry sensed something is going on between those two but decided not to pry into their personal affairs.

"Well, I have something to show you two." They raised their eyebrows and were not prepared for what they saw. He lifted his hair and his scar was no longer there. He told them the story for the next half an hour and they were very intrigued.

Astoria said, "Thank you Harry, for trusting us. We're not going to tell anyone, and we know that you don't want fame or attention."

"Thanks Tory," he meekly replied.

Blaise said, "This is the most amazing thing I have ever had. So the dark lord put a fragment of his soul into you and he didn't know that?"

"That's right Blaise, and please don't call him dark lord. He doesn't deserve that title because he is a half-blood who promotes this bloody pure-blood supremacy bullshit. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, so just call him Tom." Harry took a breath after he finished.

Blaise replied, "That's going to surprise the shit out of his followers."

"I think some of them know that, but when I mention it in the Daily Prophet, all hell will break loose."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Daphne, who was still there with Tracey.

"Oh, I wasn't going to say this for fame or anything, but I own 60% of the Prophet. The Potters own 30% and the Peverells own 30%."

"How are you related to the Peverells?" asked Astoria. "They are a very Ancient and powerful line of wizards."

"The Potters and Peverells married into each other and I descend from both."

"Wow, so you basically own most of the Prophet and can influence that company?" said Astoria.

"Yes, but I'm letting them do the job. I can approach them anytime to let out truthful secrets, like Voldemort's origin."

"So are you going to let out the secret of Tom's past?" asked Blaise.

"Not right now," said Harry. "Maybe I will do it after the tournament."

After further chatting, Harry decided to spend the day with his lovers outside of the castle, so they went their separate ways. He met up with the trio chasers and they walked by the lake holding onto each other. "So Harry," said Alicia, "are you still going to meet up with the other champions and discover the clue together?"

"Yes, that's still the plan my dear," he replied. "But I have another juicy plan that you will all hear, because you will be there under my cloak."

"Do they know?" asked Katie.

"No they don't," he said. "They tried to pry, but I told them that we will have our discussion tonight."

They continued walking and at one stage sat on the grass discussing about dating, the future and lots of other things. "Daphne and Tracey invited two of us on a date this weekend," said Katie.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"They said whoever goes with you, the two of us are invited with them," said Angelina.

Alicia said, "I have an idea."

"Go on dear," pressed Angelina.

Alicia said, "How about, just for this weekend, we all go out with them. That means you Harry, and the three of us, have a nice day out with them to get to know them better. What do you think?"

Angelina and Katie pounced onto their lover and attacked her mouth and face with their sexy hot tongues. "That is a brilliant idea lover," said Angelina after recovering.

"How about my kiss lover-boy?" said Alicia looking at Harry. He too grabbed her on top of him and they were engaged in a very heated and searing kiss. They both gasped for breath after they broke off the kiss. "Wow, that was so hot Harry," said a smiling Alicia.

They saw Daphne and Tracey walking together holding hands and motioned for them to come over. "Hi Daphne, Tracey," they all said.

The two girls smiled and Daphne said, "Hello lovers." They all laughed hard and she continued, "Nice day out here, isn't it?"

Alicia said, "Yes, and we're making the most of it. We were just thinking of an idea for the weekend."

Tracey smiled and said, "We're listening, please do go on."

Alicia motioned for Angelina to speak. The sexy black girl said, "Our lover here came up with the idea that all of us go out together this weekend so that we can all get to know each other better."

Daphne blushed. She was looking forward to getting to know Harry as well and said, "You mean Harry too?"

"Yes," the trio said in unison.

Tracey said, "That is a brilliant idea. We accept. We are looking forward to it. Do any of you have a preference?"

Harry replied, "It's up to you two, as you both invited two of my girlfriends initially."

"Thanks Harry," said Daphne. After a bit of talk, looking at her girlfriend Daphne said, "Come on lover, leave the lovebirds by themselves. We have preparation to do." They laughed and the two Slytherin beauties walked away.

A few moments later, they spotted Viktor Krum doing his daily exercise routines but he was followed by a number of people from Durmstrang and a number of notable Slytherin students. Krum was aware of that but didn't even look back, as he never liked attention for being famous. He could sympathise with Harry on that. Fleur was also doing her training and Harry and his lovers saw a girl who looked like a younger version of Fleur, who must be her younger sister. Cedric was walking with Cho Chang and they were holding hands. He spotted Harry with his girlfriends and had a wide grin, giving him the thumbs up. The girls saw that and started laughing. They loved being associated with Harry, not for his fame, but because he is kind, gentle and understanding of their needs. Harry was already thinking something long-term like a marriage with the chasers and he knew that he can afford to support all three of them and to provide for them. He was still too young to marry, and the girls are still at school. For now, he will settle for group sex and loving with the girls and dating them, getting to know them better.

Dinnertime came too soon, so the four lovers made their way to the Great Hall. Harry held his girlfriends and they were walking until a drawling voice came behind them, "Potter! Think you're so cool don't you, running around with these hippies on your arms?"

Harry sighed and said, "What do you want Draco?"

"Seriously Potter, you're going out with them? Fucking them is one thing, but going out with them? I thought you could sink no lower Potter!" Pansy snickered next to Draco. The blonde ponce went up to the chasers and tried to rub his body against them. "I'm enjoying this Potter!" No sooner had he said that, he was down holding his groin.

"You're one to talk Draco, going out with Pansy the pug Parkinson. Unfortunately, I don't sink to your level by trying to shag all the girls. Of course, you won't be able to satisfy anyone with your noodle. Never try and touch my ladies again!"

Draco went red and Pansy scowled when Harry referred to her as the pug. His girlfriends were laughing but had their wands ready in case the ferret decided to create trouble. "What's that supposed to mean Potter?" snarled Draco.

"It runs in the family, like father, like son. Your father had a noodle dick. That's what some girls told me," said Harry as calm as he can be.

Draco was furious and said, "When did they tell you this?"

"I'm not telling, so you better get your ferret arse out of here with that pug before you feel some pain."

"I'll show you pain Potter!" Before he raised his wand, Harry silently Accioed Draco's wand and it flew right to him. "How the fuck did you do that Potter?"

"Watch your language Draco. I thought you don't use muggle swearing. Can't you fight without a wand?" taunted Harry. There was a commotion in the Great Hall and everyone gasped when Draco's wand flew into Harry's hand.

What they were not prepared for was that Draco lunged at him and he just vanished. "How the bloody hell did he do that at Hogwarts?" asked a furious Draco.

"I'm behind you Draco," teased Harry.

"Where are you Potter? Show your face!"

"Very well, if you wish." Harry appeared in front of Draco and gave him a nasty blow to the face that knocked him out cold.

Snape came and sneered at Harry. "What is the meaning of this Potter?"

"None of your business Snape! I was defending my ladies from the blonde ferret!"

"Just as arrogant as your father Potter!" he sneered. "That will be detention with me for two weeks and 50 points from Gryffindor."

"I don't think so Snivillus!" said Harry.

Snape raised his wand and said, "Why you little-"

Before he could finish, Harry went up to him and punched him square in the face. "NEVER, NEVER, PUNISH ME FOR DEFENDING MY LADIES SNIVILLUS!"

McGonagall was shocked at this and said, "What did you do Mr Potter?"

"Snivillus here decided to punish me for defending my ladies against Malfoy, and I will not tolerate his behaviour toward a Lord of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses," said Harry. He told her that Snape took 50 points off Gryffindor and gave him two weeks detention.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "I will reverse the points and detention handed by Severus." She looked at Snape who came to and said, "We need to speak with the headmaster Severus. Your behaviour is absolutely unacceptable! How could you try and attack a student? Can you not get over a grudge from 20 years Severus? I am ashamed at you, and Lily will be ashamed as well!"

During dinner, Dumbledore walked up to Harry and said, "Harry, I had a heated discussion with professor Snape-"

"Never call him professor Snape, sir. He does not act like one. I am sure you heard how he tried to attack me? This gives ground for his sacking!" said Harry in a loud voice.

"That is true Harry, but I must ask you to give him another chance," said Dumbledore.

"How many times are you going to preach about second chances Dumbledore? Snape could have cursed me if I didn't do anything! You know what? Ok we will give him a chance, but put him on probation!"

"Very well, I will do that," he replied, and went off. Harry could see Dumbledore speaking with Snape quietly and could see Snape's face boiling and fuming. The last he saw from Snape was that he stormed out of the Hall and a commotion arose between the students.

After dinner, Harry went to the other champions and Krum said, "Vell done Harry, you have courage standing up to zat bastard Snape."

Harry laughed and said, "I thought your headmaster was friends with him?"

"I don't care about my headmaster. He can be Snape's boyfriend for all I care. They did serve the same master before and kissed his arse." They all laughed at the comment.

Harry said, "Yeah, I know Snape was a Death Eater, but right now, I'm not so sure if he has changed. Anyway, we want to crack this clue with the bloody egg."

Cedric and Fleur nodded and they went off to the prefects' bathroom. Harry had given his cloak to his lovers so that they can follow and see the clue to the second task. When they reached the bathroom, the male champions stripped down to their bathers and Fleur blushed furiously. She was in her bikini, but the other didn't ogle her, and she was glad for that. The chasers watched the scene and loved Harry all the more because he paid no attention at all to Fleur.

"Are we ready to do this?" asked Harry. They all nodded and he said, "On the count of three." They all dove in and opened their eggs under the water.

They were astonished when they heard a song from the egg. It went like this:

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
>We cannot sing above the ground,<br>And while you're searching, ponder this;  
>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<br>An hour long you'll have to look,  
>And recover what we took,<br>But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
>Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.<em>"

When they got up from the water, they gasped for breath. Harry said out loud, "Bloody hell, are they trying to kill us or what?"

"Fleur asked, "What iz ze meaning of zis?"

Harry said, "I think our task is in the Black Lake. There will be something precious to us to rescue from underneath, but he have one hour to complete the task."

Cedric said in a worried tone, "Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes. I want you all to think about something or someone precious to you. That is what they will put in the Lake and we have an hour to rescue them."

Krum said, "Vill zere be enemies?"

"I think so," replied Harry. "There are Mermans in the Lake and they are not ones to get along with, sort of like Malfoy." They all laughed at Harry's analogy and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can we invent our own way to rescue them?" asked Cedric.

"There's nothing against that, but I don't think that we could kill the Mermans," Harry replied in a smug tone.

"Ow are we supposed to go under ze water for one hour? We 'ave struggled here for 5 minutes!" asked a frustrated Fleur.

Harry patted her on the shoulder and said, "Relax Fleur, we will get to the bottom of this."

Cedric was amazed and said, "I still don't know why you're helping us Harry. We are supposed to be your competitors."

"I have this 'saving and helping people' thing Cedric," he replied. "I don't care one bit about the money. I have money and properties to last me ten lifetimes. Together, we can all win this."

Fleur replied, "Zank you zo much 'Arry. You are a true friend." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Does anyone know how ve can last an hour under ze damn lake?" asked Krum.

"I might know," said Harry. "There's a special type of plant, but I'm not sure how to get it."

There was a discussion among themselves about ways in which to survive being under water for an hour. The champions also thought of someone special to them and wondered if that person would be taken from them for that hour. The others wanted to have their own way or invention to survive, and they were actually swimmers, which had an advantage over Harry.

After some more chatting, Harry said, "Hey, I have something to show you."

He lifted his hair and much to their amazement, there was no scar. Their jaws hit the ground and Fleur asked, "Ow iz zat possible?" They too, like the other children, heard about Harry surviving the killing curse and receiving the scar on his head.

Harry launched into the story and they were amazed at what they heard. He said, "I was going to show you earlier, but there were other people on the table, so I decided to show you in private."

Cedric said, "That is such an amazing story Harry."

Harry nodded and replied, "Cedric, I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone, not even Cho."

He nodded and Fleur said, "I know zis to be true 'Arry. I will not tell anyone."

After bidding each other goodnight, Harry was last to leave the bathroom. His girlfriends removed the cloak and gasped at what they heard. Katie said, "So it's the Black Lake?"

"Yes, and I need to rescue something or someone precious to me, and I can think of three people who are very precious to me that I will die for them."

They all hugged him tightly and ravished his body with their mouths and tongues. Angelina said, "It could be any of us three that will be in the lake."

"I will never let that happen to any of you," declared Harry. "There must be something else."

"What if a champion doesn't finish the task, or find their hostage?" asked Alicia.

"According to the egg, the hostage may die," replied a sad Harry. "But I won't let that happen to any of you. Even if one of you is taken there, I will rescue you."

They went back to the common room and to the girls' dorm and bed. Harry was too tired to do anything, so they all just snuggled up to him and slept soundly.

The days went by during the week and not even Malfoy or the pug went near Harry or his lovers. They learnt the lesson, for now. Classes were enjoyable for Harry but he had to figure out how to get that Gillyweed. While he was pondering, it struck him. Neville Longbottom was passionate about Herbology. One day during the week, Harry approached Neville and said, "Hey Nev, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Harry, anything," he replied.

"Do you know much about Gillyweed?"

"Yes, I know that it is a rare plant that makes you last under water for up to an hour, but why do you want it?"

Harry replied, "The second task in the tournament has something to do with the Black Lake and since I'm not much of a swimmer, I thought this may be an alternative."

"Yes it is, and I know just where to get it, but it will be a few days," replied his friend and ally.

"No worries Nev, thanks for your help."

"Anytime mate," replied Neville, and then he went off.

Friday could not have come any quicker for Harry. He actually enjoyed the Potions classes as Snape couldn't bear to look at him or taunt him after he made the Potions Master look like an amateur. He enjoyed the rest of his classes and when classes finished on Friday, Harry found his lovers outside the Great Hall, and they went arm in arm for dinnertime. It was a pleasant dinner with Harry having a chat to Neville, Hermione, Ginny and some other Gryffindor students about the past week and the tournament. He still had not shown them the missing scar because he didn't want attention in the Great Hall. He noticed the other champions sitting at the tables and gave them a nod. Fleur smiled at him and he returned it with a small smile.

Saturday finally came and it was time for Hogsmeade again. The four lovers met up with Daphne and Tracey at the Great Hall after breakfast, and Tracey said, "Good morning, are our dates ready?"

They all laughed and Alicia said, "We're ready as we ever will be."

Daphne smiled and said, "I can't wait!" Turning to Katie, she said, "Katie, may I escort you to our cart?"

"Sure Daphne, I would love that."

Tracey escorted Angelina and Harry had Alicia with him. However, the carriages can take only four people, so it was decided that Daphne and Tracey would take their girls and Harry would take Alicia, and their carriage was shared by Susan and Hannah. Harry smiled at them and said, "Hello Susan, Hannah."

"Hi Harry," they said in unison. "Going on a date?"

"Yes. What about you two? Oh, let me introduce you. Alicia, this is Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff house. Susan, Hannah, this is Alicia Spinnet, my girlfriend," said Harry.

"And lover," added Alicia.

They all laughed and Hannah said, "Well I'm going with my girlfriend Susan."

After introductions Susan said, "Harry, thanks for helping Cedric with this egg. He told us that you helped all the champions. That is very noble of you."

"The tournament is about friendship, not making enemies or competing at risk of life."

Alicia said, "And that is why we love him. He is so noble and such gentlemen, not to mention so charming like his father." Harry blushed.

"We?" asked Hannah.

Alicia smiled and said, "Oh, we have two other lovers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson."

"Wow, when did that happen?" asked Susan.

Harry and Alicia told them the story and Hannah said, "Harry, you sure are one very lucky person, and older girls too, way to go!" They all had a good laugh and soon they reached Hogsmeade. Before getting to Hogsmeade, he decided to show the girls the missing scar. They had their jaws open and Hannah asked, "How did that happen?" Harry told them the story and they were so astonished that their eyes were bugging when he finished. He asked them not to mention this to anyone and they readily agreed.

When they stepped out, Alicia said to the two Puffs, "Have a nice day you two."

"Same to you," replied Susan. The two Puffs went their way holding hands.

Harry and Alicia caught up with the other four girls and they went to a nice restaurant chosen by Tracey, where they could have a drink and lunch. They were seated at a table for six and on one side, Harry sat in between Alicia and Angelina, while on the other side, Katie sat in between Daphne and Tracey.

Once their drinks and meals arrived, the conversations started and they got to know the two Slytherin girls a lot better, and the girls got to know Harry and his lovers better. It was Alicia who asked the question, "So girls, how long have you two known and been with each other?"

Daphne replied, "We have been the best of friends since birth. Our families have a long history of friendship and my parents were so glad that we continued this line. Our parents were so glad that when we turned 12, we decided to remain together and be more than just best friends."

Katie was amazed and asked, "So when did you 'get together' as in a serious relationship?"

Tracey replied, "When we first came to Hogwarts, all we had was each other. We didn't mind which house we were in as long as we would be together. When we were sorted into Slytherin, Daph put her ice queen mask on and I was always with her. We snuggled up to each other every night and apart from some kissing on the lips, we didn't really do anything physical until last year, when our feelings toward each other changed for the better. Now we have a wonderful relationship that we would like to continue."

Angelina was amazed and said, "Wow, you two really comfort each other. When you say you went physical last year, do you mean that you went all the way?"

Daphne said, "Yes, we did, and we took each other's virginity, but we never slept with boys. So what about you three ladies? When did you become intimate?"

Katie took the cue and replied, "I was in second year and the girls were in third year when it happened. Of course, our boyfriend Harry was in his first year. None of the guys ever hit on us so we were really bored, and we decided to get together as girls and one thing led to another, as I really loved every moment of it. We also took each other's virginities when we went all the way, and it was hot!" They all laughed and agreed.

Harry spoke for the first time and said, "So Daphne, what was it like for you growing up?"

Daphne smiled at him and replied, "I am close with my family, and especially closer with my sister Astoria. Family was, and is, everything to me. We had so much fun growing up and even went away together on the Continent and elsewhere overseas. Tracey and her parents would also join in our activities very often. What about you?"

Harry told them about his childhood and how once at his muggle school, a teacher yelled at him and called him freak, and he got angry and next thing, her hair was all blue. The students started laughing wildly and when she demanded what was so funny, they told her that her hair is blue. When she checked, she screamed and decided to blame Harry, though there was no proof. After some laughs, Tracey said, "You really got away with that one Harry, but it was so hilarious."

He said, "Another time Dudley and his friends were playing their favourite game of Harry hunting. I ran and found out that there was a wall behind me and I had nowhere else to run. I said my prayers and next thing I found myself up on the school roof."

There was more laughter and Daphne said, "Wow Harry, you actually apparated when you were like, what, 9 or 10?"

"Err I didn't know what I did, and never learned that before, but I got lucky again," he replied.

Angelina said, "So Tracey, where did you grow up?"

"I'm a half blood, so I really didn't mind living in muggle London. Quite frankly, it's better than the wizarding world. I lived with my parents in South Kensington, very close to Central London, and a pretty good area too. I am an only child, so Daphne is my lover and Astoria is like the younger sister I never had. By the way, you can all call me Trace."

Daphne added, "And you can all call me Daph."

Angelina smiled and replied, "Ok, well you can call me Angie. Katie and Alicia don't really have nicknames or short names, neither does Harry."

Katie turned to Tracey and said, "I live in Fulham, I think it's not too far away from where you live?"

Tracey replied, "No it's not too far. It is four stops by tube from Fulham Broadway."

Daphne raised her eyebrow and Tracey said, "It's underground dear, a form of muggle travel."

Daphne replied, "Oh yeah, I only come to your place by floo."

Katie said, "Yeah, I live near Fulham Broadway. In fact, my parents take me to some football matches at Stamford Bridge, Chelsea's home stadium."

Tracey replied, "I heard about those places. I like football as well. Daph even grew to love it."

Katie replied, "Yes, it's as popular as Quidditch."

Alicia said, "You've got to take us to a match sometime dear Katie."

"Sure thing love. In fact, why don't we all go one day?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, forgive me for being so forward, but I think you have sexy gorgeous bodies. Is that from Quidditch?" asked a blushing Daphne.

Angelina smiled and said, "Don't worry dear, and yes it is from intense work out and practice, and game time."

Tracey added, "You three are very beautiful. Harry is one very lucky guy, and he too is really good looking." It was Harry's turn to blush but he smiled, trying to cover the red face.

After the lunch meal, the group did a bit of shopping at Hogsmeade. The place was buzzing because it was a weekend and many students were out and about. The group talked more with each other, held hands and went to a number of shops in the area including a visit to Honeydukes. They went to Hog's Head for a few drinks, but wanted to remain sober for the evening.

They went to another restaurant for a very delightful dinner and more chatting. This time Harry sat in between the two Slytherin girls while Alicia sat in between her girlfriends. When they had their meals, Harry turned to Daphne and asked, "So Daph, what do your parents do for a living?"

"My father does some part time work at the Ministry in the Magical Games Department, and mum writes in journals. Dad has ownership in some muggle businesses that do very well and he even owns a few shops in Diagon Alley," she replied.

"What about you Trace, what do your parents do?" asked Katie.

"They are doctors working in a private hospital, you know, like what Madam Pomfrey does, but a bit more than that."

"Wow, my dad is a doctor too," replied Katie.

"Where does he work?" asked Tracey.

"In a muggle hospital close to where we live," said Katie.

Tracey replied, "I'm sure my parents would have met your dad at some stage, or been in contact with him. I could ask them."

"So Alicia, Angie, what do your parents do?" asked Daphne.

Alicia said, "My parents are retired, but they used to have their own business in the food industry. They used to run a restaurant in Diagon Alley."

Angelina spoke, "My parents ran a sports shop in muggle London, which did very well. They retired too, but have a lot of investments that continue earning money."

"Do you ladies have any brothers or sisters?" asked Tracey.

"No we don't, but we three are like sisters, except we are more than sisters and best friends as you already know," replied Katie with a smile.

"I have an idea. What about you all come for a short stay at Potter Manor over the Christmas break?" asked Harry. He claimed the Potter Manor when he claimed the title Lord Potter, and there were other properties that the Potters own, but Harry really wanted to take his lovers to the Potter Manor, so he chose to invite Daphne and Tracey as well.

Daphne replied, "We didn't know you own the place now. Maybe Trace and I will take you up on that offer, but the Yule Ball is on Christmas night, so we might not get much of a break."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that," said Harry. "But you know you and Trace are invited anyway?"

Tracey smiled and said, "Sure Harry, and thanks for inviting us snakes."

"You're both friendly snakes and gorgeous," said Katie.

"Thanks Katie," they both said at the same time.

The evening was over and the group went back to the carriages to get back to Hogwarts. Daphne said, "This was the best group date we ever had. We have got to do that again." They all nodded and she took Tracey and they went to their carriage. Before separating, she asked, "Can I kiss you all please? I would like a proper kiss?"

Katie smiled and replied, "Sure Daph."

So Daphne kissed Katie with a lover's kiss, which was so intense and showing signs of more to come later. Tracey kissed Alicia and Angelina, and then Daphne kissed Alicia and Angelina, while Tracey kissed Katie with the same passion and intensity as the others. Finally, Daphne asked if she could kiss Harry, and his lovers had no objection. She went over to him and kissed him with real passion and Tracey gave him a deep soul kiss. They all used tongues and battled in each other's mouths. After another group hug, the two Slytherin girls were on their way and Harry led his lovers onto their carriage and then he hopped on. The night scene was pretty good, and Harry held onto his ladies and they kissed on their way back.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Katie said, "Daph, Trace, can I escort you to your dorms? I am a prefect you know?"

Daphne replied, "Of course Katie, we would really appreciate that." Katie escorted the girls back to the dungeons and Harry led his girlfriends to their dorm and they all stripped naked and lay on the bed. Once Katie arrived, she stripped off her clothes and snuggled in bed with her lovers to add extra warmth in their large bed. Alicia slept on top of Harry and had her face on his chest while he laid his head on Angelina's large naked breast, and Katie had her head on Harry's chest, facing Alicia, and they all slept peacefully, reliving the group date that was a success, knowing that there will be more to come, and much more fun.

**A/N: Chapter 8 finally up. Pleae allow up to half an hour for changes to take place rather than review that I have uploaded the whole story. I hope you liked the group date idea, and there is some progress with Daphne and Tracey, but I will just focus on Harry and his female teammates more. Stay tuned for more action. I'm working on chapter 9.**


	9. Yule Ball and Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for previous reviews. As a reminder, please allow up to half an hour for the changes to take place.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of updating. I have other stuff to do, and these updates will be slow. **

**CHAPTER 9 – YULE BALL AND CHRISTMAS**

At the Great Hall the next day during breakfast, Dumbledore got up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure to announce that on Christmas night, Hogwarts will host the legendary Yule Ball. This Ball is a dance, so in the next weeks, you will all have dance lessons. Thank you and enjoy your day."

There was a groan heard mainly from the Gryffindor table but McGonagall silenced the students and said, "Of all the students who groan I did not expect it to be Gryffindors. After all, it was Godric Gryffindor who invented the Yule Ball and wants Hogwarts to continue his legacy. I will have respect!"

Harry was going to have a chat with his girlfriends about who he will take and who the other girls will go with. After the meal, Harry and his ladies got together with Daphne and Tracey and they spoke about the dance. The girls decided to first let Harry choose who he will take and then Daphne will go with one of the chasers and Tracey will take the other. The good thing about this is that none of the girls are fussy about who they will go with. They decided to have a great time with their partner and with the group.

Harry met up with the other champions to have a chat about the second task and he asked Fleur and Viktor what they thought about the school so far. They replied in the affirmative and both like the layout and the variety of classes. They didn't like the fact that there are house rivalries and that very few people get out of their houses to make friends with others. They commended Harry for his efforts and courage. So far, Krum and Cedric had plans on how to handle the Black Lake but Fleur did not have any plans yet. She knew that she can swim well. Harry suggested Gillyweed to her, but she told him that she is allergic to such things, and will rely on her swimming talents. He asked them who they are planning to take and Viktor said that he was planning on asking Hermione, while Cedric will be taking Cho Chang, the Chinese Ravenclaw girl. Fleur doesn't know yet. They asked Harry who he will take, but he didn't know yet. Cedric joked and said, "Blimey Harry, you have three girlfriends and you can't decide?"

"Maybe I'll take them all," said Harry with a smirk.

Fleur laughed and said, "Oui Harry, eet is difficult to choose in your situation."

"You could take all three of them Harry," said Krum shrugging. "No one vill care." They all laughed and true, none of the champions will care, but he was going to speak with his ladies about the dance.

After small talks, Harry caught up with his Slytherin friends, much to the dismay of Draco and his goons. However, they learnt not to cross Harry Potter the descendant of Merlin, but just for now. He saw Blaise and Astoria and greeted them. "How are you both? Have you decided who to take to the dance?"

Astoria laughed and chided, "Don't be silly Harry, you know that I'm going with Blaise."

"Well, you two deserve it. Anyway, I need to get to my lovers. Have a nice day." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Since it was a Sunday and the weather was not very good, Harry took his girlfriends to his private suite and they had a very relaxing afternoon. He had already taken Katie on a date, so he was deciding between Alicia and Angelina. He found his sexy black lover Angelina lying on the couch in the common room in nothing but her underwear. She looked so beautiful in that pose showing her firm C-cup breasts. They were big, but not too large for her body. She waved at him and he went up to her and gave her a very passionate, deep soul kiss, leaving them both breathless. He said, "Wow, you look so beautiful Angie."

"Thanks handsome," she replied. He took off his clothes and was now just in his boxers. "Wow you really have grown lover."

"Can I ask you something Angie?"

"Sure dear, ask away."

"Will you be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Angelina smiled and replied, "I would love to go with you Harry, and thanks for asking." When she confirmed with him, he bent down and sucked her nipples until they were hard, causing her to moan in pleasure. "Mmmmm that's so good, Harry," she purred.

"I like to reward you Angie dear. Where are our other two lovers?"

"They're doing prefect rounds. Even though it's Sunday afternoon, they still have their job to do."

Harry smiled and said, "Do we have time for some hot sex? Not just sex, but lovemaking?"

"Of course dear," she smiled. She led him to the master bedroom and said, "We have until dinner if you want to go that long."

"Then we better make the most of our spare time," he replied with a smirk. Angelina just loved that, especially when it came from someone who, months before, had not had any experience with sex or lovemaking. "I have a few positions we could have a go at doing."

**Lemon starts ************

"Bring it on lover," she replied. They kissed so intently and shared a deep soul kiss like they haven't seen each other in a while. Harry let his hands roam over her soft body and firm breasts that he often sleeps on, and he received a delightful moan from her, but was muffled by his mouth on hers, while their tongues did battle in each other's mouths. "Oh Merlin you're so good!" He kissed her neck and sucked on it, causing another moan from her.

"I'm Harry, not Merlin, Angie," he groaned.

"You're his descendant, so that's close enough," she said with a smirk on her face. He groaned again and before he could say something, she attacked his mouth with her delicious lips and tongue, and she let her hands roam all over his muscular body. She also kissed and sucked on his neck, knowing that he loves this. When she reached his groins, she stroked his hard cock that was still trapped inside his boxers, and her pussy was getting very wet inside her panties. She had to remedy that quickly, so she removed her panties and said to her lover, "Let's remove your boxers and see your very impressive tool." With one swift movement, she removed the obstacle that was covering his cock and she purred, "That's what I want to see Harry. I like what I see. Do you like what you see?"

"Yes Angie dear, I love all of you!" he said while moaning. "Let's get in the bathroom. I always wanted to have sex in the bathroom."

"That's a brilliant idea Harry dear." She led him swiftly to the bathroom and they turned the shower tap on and got under the shower to start the first round of their sex session. The water was now nice and warm, and Harry loved the feeling of a sexy, naked body against his in the shower. Angelina said, "That's so good Harry. Let me suck that wonderful firebolt you have between your legs."

She bent down and wanked his hard cock for a little while, playing with his wet balls. She licked up the whole length and licked his balls as well, and then she opened up her mouth and took the head in while still wanking the rest of the length. He groaned and played with her hair, breasts and roamed his hands over her soft, wet body. "Oh, this is so good Angie, you know how to please me."

"I'm glad you like it lover," she said taking her mouth off his cock momentarily. When she put her mouth back to work, she took his entire length in one go, causing him to moan and groan in delight while he played with her bouncing breasts and cupped her face. He actually felt his cock with his hands when he cupped her face, and it was an amazing feeling. He tweaked her nipples to hardness, causing her to moan and continue suckling his cock more furiously.

Harry could not take it any longer and after a few more minutes, he groaned and said, "Angie, I'm cumming!" She sucked faster and within seconds, he groaned out and spurted his semen inside her mouth. She swallowed what she could, but some came out of her mouth and dribbled onto her chest.

She got up and said, "You taste delicious as ever Harry." She kissed him hard on the lips and the water cleansed the semen that was on her body. They kissed more passionately and their tongues played with each other. He kissed and sucked on her neck and she moaned, "Oh yes Harry, I love this!" She then put her hands on the shower glass and bent down a little and said, "Harry, take me from behind. Let's try this position under the shower."

"Yes dear," he simply replied. She laughed and he got down to business. He saw her clean shaven pussy and he couldn't resist the urge to lick her from behind. He got on his knees and licked and lapped her pussy until she was moaning and bucking her hips onto his face. He diddled her clit at the same time, causing her to squeal in pleasure. He saw her tiny arsehole and wanted to taste it, so he first played with it, circling it with his finger, and then he licked around the hole, causing another moan. He decided to lick right inside and continued that while he had three fingers inside her pussy, all the while she was squealing and grunting. Her face was that of pure pleasure. He then sucked on her dark hole for a while tasting the musky essence and loving it. She too loved his oral ministrations on her and when his tongue and mouth left her arsehole, he went back to her juicy pink pussy and sucked and lapped until she squirted her juices.

She was loving every moment of his talented tongue and mouth and screamed out, "HAARRRYYY! I'M CUMMING!" A few seconds later, she bucked wildly onto his face and grunted, and then she let out her famous large squirts in his mouth and onto his tongue. Harry loved the taste of his lover. She was too excited that she let out a bit of piss stream and he lapped it all up. When they relaxed, she had a worried look on her face and said, "Did I piss on you Harry?"

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, but please don't worry Angie dear, it actually tasted quite nice."

"I'm so sorry love, I got too excited," she said still worried.

Harry reassured her, "Relax Angie, you taste wonderful, whether it's your squirt juices or your piss. I really didn't mind that at all."

She looked at him with a bit of a shock look, but then she let it go. "That was fantastic Harry, you really know how to please a woman. Now let's shag." She cast the contraceptive charm.

Harry complied and after they both kissed, he guided his hard, throbbing cock into her wet, throbbing core and sheathed himself inside his lover from behind. This was such a great feeling for Harry and as he started pounding into her softly, he reached out and cupped her bouncing breasts and played with her nipples until they were hard. They were both moaning in pleasure at this new position, especially under the shower as the water was coming onto their bodies. There was a glorious feeling in that and he started to pump at a faster pace. "Oh yes Harry! That's it lover, right there! This feels so good," came the voice from the sexy black girl. She bucked her hips at his hard cock and her pussy felt like a velvet glove sucking his cock inside. He felt like he was at home because it was so familiar, but the shower scene was completely new. He made a mental note to try this with his other two lovers, but for now he concentrated on his sexy black lover.

Harry pumped faster as his lover bucked into him harder and faster and he groaned, "Angie I can't wait much longer."

With that, Angelina bucked faster onto his cock and her body shuddered. She came to a wild orgasm and squirted her juices onto his cock, and he could feel her juices. He knew now that it was time and she encouraged him and said, "Squirt inside me lover, let it all go."

That was all it took and Harry grunted and moaned. "Here it is Angie, cumming!" He let loose about seven large squirts of his seed inside her, and the squirts became dribbles as he continued pumping inside his lover. He was still hard and after he emptied his balls, he kissed her back and said, "That was so good Angie, I loved this position especially in the shower." She smiled back at him and he slowly pulled out of her and she turned around so that they shared a passionate kiss.

"I loved it too Harry. Let's clean up and dry ourselves, and then hit the bed."

"Sounds like a nice plan Angie dear." With that, they cleaned themselves and turned off the water. They both stepped out of the shower and dried themselves the muggle way. They could cast a spell, but they liked the large towel so that they could both rub their bodies together while drying themselves.

Harry led her to the bed and she said, "Lie on your back dear, let me take care of you." When he did, she went down on his cock and sucked him back to hardness. She then straddled him and said, "I'm going to ride your wonderful firebolt now lover." She guided his hard cock into her wet, soaking pussy and lowered herself down to the base and tilted her head back, relishing the feeling of being on top of him. He had his hands around her waist and moaned as he felt her wet love hole impaled onto his cock. "Oh Merlin, that's so good, your cock really fills me up Harry!" She started to bounce up and down on his cock and he reached up and squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples. He wanted to suck on her nipples, so she bent down a little and got her nipples level with his mouth. He wanted to try something that he had not done before, so he took both of her breasts in his hands, squeezed them so that her two nipples were close to each other, and he put them both in his mouth at the same time. She squealed and said, "Oh Harry! That is so nice. I can't believe you are able to do that! Katie and Alicia didn't even know how to do that." She played with his messy hair while he sucked both of her nipples at the same time. He was happy that he was the first one to suck both her nipples at the same time and continued to pleasure her while she was doing the work and riding his hard, throbbing tool. When her nipples got a bit sensitive, she let them go from his loving mouth and she leaned down further so that her breasts were mashing his chest. Her face was close to his now, and she started to kiss him wildly, lovingly and passionately. They shared a deep soul kiss and their tongues did battle into each other's mouths. Harry decided to let his fingers wander around her arsehole and when he rubbed around her dark tiny hole, she squealed as her mouth covered his. He then pushed a little into her dark orifice and she wiggled her arse onto his finger so that he could push more, and he did. She squealed and moaned into his mouth and her body once again shuddered as she reached a climax and squirted onto his cock. He felt the juices on his cock as she continued to squirt and climax, "Oh yes HAARRRYY! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She screamed out another orgasm and he felt more squirt juices on his cock.

He grunted, "Angie, I'm cumming!"

"Inside me lover, let it all go!" And he did. For the second time, he let loose in her love hole as his seed splashed the walls of her hot pussy. After their orgasms, she kissed him lovingly and said, "That was wonderful Harry. I see you're ready for another round. Let's do this slowly."

He smiled and replied, "Sure thing Angie. How about you lie on your back and I take you in that position?" She rolled onto her back with his cock still inside her hot, wet pussy and he allowed her to feel comfortable before he started to pump again. He too wanted to adjust himself and relish the feeling of being on top of her, so he stayed inside her for a few moments while they were kissing passionately.

"Move inside me now Harry dear," said Angelina hoarsely. He complied and started to pump slowly in and out, wanting this round to last. They kissed lovingly as they both moved and Harry held the back of her neck ever so gently and rocked his hips and slowly pounded into her. She moaned into his mouth and broke off the kiss, "Oh yes Harry, faster lover!" He smiled and picked up his pace much to her delight. She went back to attaching his mouth with hers and closed her legs around his butt so that he wouldn't go anywhere. She was close to another orgasm and screamed out, "HAAARRRYYY! I'M CUMMING! UHGGG!" She sprayed her juices onto his cock and he loved the warm liquid that her pussy produced, but he was not done yet. He picked up more pace and was now banging her with a bit of strength but not too forceful so that he doesn't hurt his lover. His balls were slapping onto her pubic mound and she was full of his hard, thick cock. "OH HAAARRRYYY! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! UGH!" She broke off the kiss to let him know that she had another orgasm and she squirted once more onto his cock.

Harry kept pounding and panting and when he was not kissing her furiously, he was sucking her nipples until they were erect. She ran her hands over his head and when he was done with her nipples, he attacked her mouth and tongue with his. He was pumping for about five more minutes and she had another orgasm, and then his balls were starting to explode and he could feel the heat and vibration of his cock. "Angie, I'm-ugh-cumming!"

"You-ugh-know where-oh-to cum dear," she replied in between gasping and kisses. He soon let loose another huge load of sperm into her waiting and willing hole. The first few loads he shot, he grunted out, and the last few wads he shot he was kissing his lover, and she returned the kiss furiously and passionately. When he finished climaxing, he was still inside her and she said, "That was brilliant lover, you really have lots of stamina."

"You are so good Angie," he replied. "You all are so good to me, you, Katie and Alicia." He bent down and they shared a heated kiss.

**Lemon ends ************

"I wonder how our other lovers will react when they find out that you are taking me to the Yule Ball," said Angelina.

"We would be so happy to find out," said Katie with a Cheshire grin, coming in with Alicia after completing their prefect rounds.

"Oh hi you two," said a smiling and glowing Angelina.

"I see you both had heaps of fun without us," said a grinning Alicia. "But no matter, we know that our Harry needs time with one woman every now and then. There's plenty of time after dinner."

Harry groaned but had a smile on his face, "You three are going to be the death of me, but I don't mind at all!" he finished with a wide grin.

"That's our Harry," said Katie. "So how did it happen that you asked Angie?"

He told them the story and said, "So I decided to reward her with three rounds of sex and lovemaking."

"He was brilliant as ever," added Angelina. "You two have to try it in the shower, it's so erotic."

"Well, we might just try that option. I wish we could try it now, but we have to get ready for dinner," said Alicia with a disappointed look.

The weeks went by where Harry, his lovers and Daphne and Tracey went on more group dates and got to know each other better. It was on one of these dates when Daphne asked, "So Harry, who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"

"Angie," he replied with a smile.

The girls also smiled and Tracey chipped in, "Ok, can I ask first?" When everyone nodded, she continued, "Katie, will you do me the honour of being my date to the Yule Ball?" She actually held Katie's hand when she spoke to her.

Katie was stunned for a moment when Tracey asked her, as she was planning to go with Alicia. She composed herself and holding the other girl's hand, she said with a smile, "Of course I will Tracey."

Alicia took the initiative to ask Daphne to be her date and she responded positively. So the dates were set for the Yule Ball.

After their group date, Harry heard from Susan that she and Hannah were going together to the Ball as well, but they were open to any good guys who would ask them and would wait until the day of the dance. If no one asks them, they will go together. Susan and Hannah had in mind Neville and Justin, who was their fellow Puff. They were good guys according to Harry but he had a thought, "How about the Weasley twins?"

Hannah smirked and said, "Now that would be a good date."

Susan smiled and replied, "Nah, too many pranks." They all started laughing but she continued, "If you can ask them Harry that would be good. Just ask if they have a date."

He nodded and went his way. He saw the twins and asked to speak to them. George said, "Harry, what can we do for our favourite seeker and champion?"

"Do you guys have dates to the Yule Ball? Please, be truthful I won't spread it around."

Fred said, "What do you have in mind Harrikens?"

"What if I told you that two Puff ladies are looking for a date?" he said with a smirk.

The twins grinned and knew exactly who he was speaking about, even if they were older than the girls. "Well,-" started Fred.

"We don't,-" continued George.

"Have a date yet," they finished together. "But we are open to your thoughts."

"You guys know Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot?" he asked. They nodded with a grin and he continued, "Well they don't have a date, but they are open as well. How about if you two do your twin thingy and ask them? They will probably be impressed. Besides, this will be a good opportunity for you guys to mix with others not in your house."

They laughed heartily and Fred said, "Harry my friend, you are a life saver."

George added, "That's true also that we need to mix with others outside our house on occasions like this."

"Thanks Harrikens," they said in unison. He laughed and waved it off.

A few days later, Susan and Hannah went up to him beaming and Susan said, "Harry, we want to thank you for doing this for us. We don't mind each other's company, but we don't want people speaking about us because my auntie is the head of the DMLE at the Ministry, so it will be a bit awkward if word got around."

Harry smiled and said, "I understand Sue. I hope your dates go well, and trust me, they won't prank you. They know how to be serious." The girls smiled and went their way.

A few days before the Yule Ball, Harry had a word with his lovers about Susan and Hannah in their dorm after yet another fantastic group sex/love session. Katie raised her eyebrow and said, "Well we can get to know them better. Why not ask them out on a group date after the dance?"

"That's a good idea lover," replied Alicia. "But we may leave it till the summer because our Harry has a lot on his mind with the tournament."

"We'll see," replied Harry. "Right now I want to spend more time with you three and build our relationship. I really want this to work between us."

Angelina smiled and said, "Harry dear, we all want this to work, and we can take it as slow as you want. The sex is fantastic but dating is also great. Group dates with other girls outside our house are fun as well, and we know that you are more interested in us, and we love you and not anyone else outside." The three chasers all hugged him and soon they were engaged in a heated group kiss and hands were roaming over each other's bodies. The conversation was after dinner, so they stripped naked, had a shower together and kissed each other furiously, and satisfied each other orally with countless orgasms. Because it was a bit late, they kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep in a naked heap. Harry slept on his back with Alicia on top of him resting her head on his muscular chest and Angelina and Katie snuggling to his sides. He rested his head on Angelina's firm breasts and had one nipple in his mouth, while his other arm was around Katie and rested on her breast as she too clung to him.

Christmas arrived at Hogwarts, which means that the Yule Ball will be held that night. Harry got up and had a nice shower, and kissed his ladies good morning and they shared a mini Christmas morning orgy. After composing themselves, Harry went to speak with the other champions. They were all excited about this event and also because it's Christmas as well. They wished him a happy Christmas and a good evening at the dance. Fleur gave him a small hug and a present. This was a magical photo frame of the four champions together moving and interacting. He smiled and thanked her. Krum gave him a book on advanced Quidditch skills and Cedric gave him a snitch with the Hufflepuff crescent shining on it. He asked if they were ready for the dance, and they replied in the affirmative. Fleur is going with Bill Weasley, who was surprisingly invited to the Ball. Cedric is going with Cho Chang, as Harry had predicted, and he gave him a pat on the back. Viktor is taking Hermione, which came as a surprise, but Harry didn't mind because Krum was a good guy, not a stuck up git like Karkaroff.

Fleur asked, "So 'Arry, who will you take? 'Ave you decided?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Angelina Johnson."

"Oh, you mean ze cute zexy black girl?" asked Fleur.

"Yes, that's the one and only," he replied.

"I 'eard she plays Quidditch 'ere at 'Ogwarts?" asked the French girl.

"Right in one Fleur," he said. "By the way, have you all decided what your strategy is for the second task?" They all nodded. Thankfully, their strategy is different than his Gillyweed strategy. He thought, 'man, are they going to be in for a show.' He said, "Ok, I'll see you all tonight then." They went their separate ways, and after breakfast, he headed back to the lions' common room where he saw a commotion around Ron Weasley. He asked, "What happened there?" He saw Ron was shaking and not looking himself.

Ginny replied, "Ron had a bit of a bad start." Turning to her brother, she said, "It's going to be ok Ron." Turning back to Harry, she replied, "He asked Fleur out to the dance, but he got more than what he thought."

"Well that's strange, because Fleur was calm earlier," he replied with a puzzled look.

Neville stepped in, "Ron meant to ask her to the ball, but he had his stupid mouth gaping at her sight, so he decided to ask her to marry him." There was a round of laughter and when it died out, Neville continued, "She told him that she was going with another Weasley, but not a little idiot boy. When she mentioned Bill and hit him, he fainted and we brought him here so that he could recover."

Hermione shook her head and said, "Seriously, what was he thinking? Did he think that she would say yes? Instead, he saw an angry French woman looking down on and humiliating him."

"So Neville, do you have a date?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I asked Ginny and she said yes."

Harry was stunned and smiled saying, "I think little ickle Ronnikens is going to be furious, but who cares anyway? Nev, have a great time tonight. You too 'Mione, you deserve it."

Neville asked, "So who are you taking Harry?"

Before he could reply, the trio chasers came in the common room and Angelina wrapped her arms around her lover and said, "Here he is, our favourite stud, and my date to the Yule Ball." With that, she gave him a passionate kiss and he gladly responded.

The guys were stunned beyond belief and their jaws dropped to the ground. Ginny grinned, so too did Hermione. Neville clapped him on the back and said, "Way to go Harry. Mate, you deserve a great night."

Harry thought, 'Neville, I had so many great nights with those sexy foxes.' But he didn't like to brag on, so he simply replied, "Thanks Nev." He figured out that Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas also had dates with the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma. He wondered where Lavender was, but saw that she went to Ron and comforted him. Maybe he was going to get a date after all? He brushed off these thoughts and went away with his lovers.

In the familiar dorm of the trio chasers, they gave him his presents and each of them kissed him passionately. Katie gave him a magical album with moving pictures of the trio, including group photos and with him in them too. He smiled and carefully put it away. Alicia and Angelina gave him books on magical history and the Founders, and also on history of Quidditch at Hogwarts and outside. Harry said, "Thanks ladies, I love you all. Now let me give you your presents."

One by one, they opened their presents to find a magnificent dress for each one and a set of jewellery for them. They all jumped on him and covered his face and mouth with delicious kisses. Angelina said, "I'm going to wear those tonight for my lovely handsome date." She hugged and kissed him furiously. The other two declared also that they were going to surprise their dates tonight.

The evening loomed upon Hogwarts and everyone was anxious to get to the Yule Ball. The dance is in the Great Hall where the house tables were all removed to accommodate for the evening setting. Even the professors looked their best, except for Snape and Karkaroff who looked their gloomy selves. The students made their way to the Great Hall, pair by pair. Harry held Angelina, who was wearing her stunning dress that Harry got her for Christmas, and he was wearing a nice black suite without a neck-tie. His other two lovers also looked brilliant in their dresses, courtesy of their boyfriend. They spotted Daphne and Tracey, who also looked so gorgeous in their outfits, and they were so good together, holding hands. Daphne went to Alicia, kissed her cheek and said, "My, my, don't you look yummy?"

Alicia smiled and held her hand, "I can say the same to you, my lovely snake." They laughed and Tracey went to her date and hugged Katie, and held her.

The Slytherin girls did actually hug Harry and Tracey said, "Wow you look really handsome Harry."

"Thanks Trace," he replied. "You two look really nice as well."

Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall and was shocked that two Slytherin girls were going with her own girls, and chasers especially. She smiled after the shock and said, "Well, well, what a nice surprise. I will award you all 20 points for inter-house mixing. Enjoy your night ladies." Turning to Harry, she said, "Mr Potter, I assume you are aware that the champions will make their appearance last?"

"Uh no professor?" he replied with a puzzled look.

"Well, now you know." Turning to the ladies, she said, "You ladies can make your way inside now. Ah, here are our other champions. We will let you know when we are ready and you will make your way in the middle to dance to the first song."

Before the girls went, Harry said, "We'll see you inside." They nodded and smiled, and made their way inside, holding the other date's hand. He briefly greeted the other champions and their dates and told them to have a great night.

The professors and students were at the new-look Great Hall that was set up for the occasion with lighting and music, and were standing to welcome the four champions of the Tri-wizard tournament. Much to his disappointment, Harry was first to go in and had a smiling and fantastic looking Angelina by his side, arm in arm. Needless to say, the student and teacher body gaped at the pair, never in their thoughts Harry would end up with a chaser on his team. Not only that, but she was two year levels above him. Ron was stunned and had his jaw open the whole time until Lavender got him back to reality. He mumbled something that Potter got her under the Imperius curse, because Ron is a jealous git. Many students commented on Angelina's good look in that dress and numerous girls were gaping at Harry and shooting the other girl jealous looks. Truth be told, those many girls only wanted to be with Harry as the boy-who-lived and nothing else. This was different with Angelina and his other teammates. The next pair to enter was Cedric and Cho Chang. The teachers were glad that there was inter-house relationship, but Hufflepuff had nothing against any house, but were closer to Ravenclaw than any other house as they had most of their classes together. Cedric was wearing a full attire black suite with a neck-tie and Cho was wearing a long silver dress and looking pretty nice. No one would have guessed that the next pair was Hermione with none other than Viktor Krum. Ron had a look like he was slapped twice on the face and the colour of his face was tomato. The twins noticed and had an evil grin. They would bag Ronnikens later. Krum was wearing a nice tuxedo while Hermione was wearing a long blue dress, and had her hair done in a way that was not bushy or anything like that. People thought she used magic to do her hair, but who cares? The last pair to enter was Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Again, Ron the git had his jaw open and Fleur noticed that, sending him a dirty 'piss off' look, to which his face turned tomato again. Fleur was wearing a nice white dress while Bill had a charcoal suite and wore a bowtie.

After all the clapping and cheering, the champions danced to the first song and Angelina was actually hugging Harry and dancing at the same time. She spoke for the first time, "You smell good lover, and you dance good too. Where did you learn?"

He smiled and replied, "It's a gift Angie dear." She smiled back and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and on his neck. He spun her around and together, they made moves that would put experienced dancers to shame.

The tradition was that champions would swap dances with each other's dates after the first song, so Fleur tapped on Angelina's shoulder and said smiling, "Can I please 'ave zis dance wiz 'Arry?"

"Sure Fleur," replied Angelina. She then went to Bill Weasley, who was more mature and serious than the twins or even Ron.

Fleur held Harry and said, "I always wanted to hold you 'Arry." She said this whispering to his ear. He was not affected by her veela nature at all, and she fancied Bill more, and respected Harry's girlfriend, or rather, girlfriends.

Time went by when Harry had the chance to dance with Cho and Hermione, but nothing was better than dancing with Angelina, or when he will be dancing with Katie and Alicia later. Angelina gave him a soft kiss after the first round of the evening was concluded. They found their group and the other girls were a flushing a bit after dancing with each other. "You two looked spectacular," commented Daphne to Harry and his date. "I hope I can get a shot Mr Potter, or should I say Lord Potter?"

Harry groaned and said, "Please no, it's just Harry." They all laughed and spoke for a bit until they saw Astoria and Blaise coming towards them. "Hi Tory, Blaise," said Harry smiling at the young girl, and nodding at Blaise. Astoria looked really beautiful for a 12 year old and was a copy of Daphne when she was 12. She wore a light blue dress, while Blaise wore an elegant green suite.

"Hi Harry," replied Astoria. "You were fantastic on the stage. I hope I can have a chance with you?"

He chuckled and Blaise curtly nodded. He said, "Only if I can have a chance with your date Harry?"

They all agreed to swap dance partners in the next stage of the event, but for now, they were chatting about how the evening was going so far. The other champions went up to Harry to greet him and speak with the group as well. His lovers were surprised that they were friendly with everyone and showed no partiality. In fact, Fleur, Cedric and Viktor were speaking with Harry's ladies and telling them how lucky they are, and how lucky and caring Harry is. They spoke about Quidditch, careers for the future, and where they lived and grew up. The conversations were over the dinner meal, which was very delicious and everyone had their fill.

During the interval, Susan and Hannah went up to Harry and greeted him. They smiled and greeted his lovers as well, and chatted with them a bit. Harry could tell that the two Puff girls were blushing and was thinking that his lovers wanted the chance to get to know them better. He was conversing with his fellow champions and friends about life in France and Bulgaria.

The next round of dancing started and Harry danced with Katie first. He really missed holding her as they danced together for the first time. She kissed him on the lips after the dance, and he had his turn with Alicia. As the night went by, he danced with Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, and they were all really good dancers and even taught him a few tricks.

Before the second round concluded, Susan asked to dance with Harry, to which his lovers happily agreed. She was so excited and he asked her, "So Susan, how's your night been?"

She smiled and replied, "Great thanks Harry. You know the twins did a little prank on Snape before? That was hilarious." She started laughing and he joined in too. "The twins were really good, but I think that Hannah and I love each other." She said this close to his ear and he felt her nice warm breath. She smelled like strawberries and was really good.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Susan. I'm also glad for you and Hannah," he replied with a meek smile.

Hannah tapped Susan on her shoulder and said, "Hey gorgeous, can I have a dance with Harry now?"

"Sure love," she replied.

Hannah took Harry and said, "Hi Harry, I hope you're having a good time? From the looks of it, you really are enjoying yourself."

"Thanks Hannah, yeah I'm having a great time. You know, I'm glad for you and Susan, she told me."

"We have been close for a long time, but 'very' close for a few years now. It's wonderful." She had a grin on her face and was happy that she was dancing with Harry. She really liked him, not for the boy-who-lived nonsense, but as a real person, and he appreciated that. Hannah looked really good as well, and smelled like peaches. She wore a bright red dress that reached three quarters of her legs, and red shoes to match the dress.

The night was really good for Harry and his lovers, especially Angelina, who was the lucky girl to have him. The music got a little louder as the night grew but Harry and his lovers had enough by then and called it quits. Likewise, Daphne and Tracey decided to head off, and Harry, being the gentleman, escorted the two gorgeous Slytherin girls to their common room after they kissed him and his ladies (a proper lover's kiss) goodnight.

The rest of the Christmas break had to be spent at Hogwarts because the holiday was too short due to the Yule Ball. Most of the students were still tired and groggy after the dance staying up til about 4am or for some, all night. One day during the break, Susan and Hannah came to thank Harry for helping them. "Thank you so much for doing this for us Harry," said Susan. "We had a great night, but the twins didn't want to take things further, which is really ok with us." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and Hannah gave him a small kiss as well and they all blushed.

"So are you and Hannah together?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hannah. "Sue and I have always been lovers and loyal to each other. However, would it be ok if we get to know you and your girlfriends better?" she asked blushing furiously.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Let me speak to them first," he said.

Harry met up with his friends (the other champions) on almost a daily basis for training and practice for the second task. They spoke about the message of the egg, and what is precious to them. Fleur realised that her sister Gabrielle is precious to her, and Harry couldn't decide who was more precious to him out of his lovers. He didn't want to let any of them be taken away, but that was part of the task. Cedric realised that Cho Chang is the precious one to him and Viktor didn't know, but he realised that he took Hermione to the Yule Ball as his date. So the champions concluded that it would be someone who they love dearly that they will need to rescue. Harry wondered how the people would survive under water for an hour, but he suddenly remembered the Gillyweed. He reassured his friends that it was going to be all right. He hoped that no one will die in this task, as he did some research on mermans and their nature.

Harry spent the rest of the days off with his girlfriends, getting to know them better, hours of lovemaking and group sex sessions, and chatting about school life, Quidditch, the tournament and the future. After a round of uninhibited group sex one night, he told them about the second task. "Ladies, I have a hunch that one of you will be in the Black Lake and I will have to rescue you. As much as I don't want this to happen, there is a chance. However, there is a plant that will allow a person to be under water for up to an hour. However, it may not be any of you."

"Why do you say that Harry?" asked a surprised Katie.

"Because I can't decide which one of you is more precious to me. You are all precious and dear to my heart," he replied.

He was rewarded with more passionate kisses from his lovers and also with hands and mouths all over his body, and on his hard cock. After relaxing from an orgasm, he held them all tightly and they slept in a massive heap, tangled onto each other. He silently hoped that it wouldn't be any of them that would be in the Lake. He wondered who else might be dear or precious to him. What about Daphne or Tracey? But they were just friends. Sure there may be more to come later, but they were not dear to him. He would rescue them of course if it came to that. He decided not to think about it and instead, focussed on the lovely naked bodies of his lovers as they clung to him, and he closed his eyes and breathed into the closest neck he saw, that of Alicia. He held onto them all and slept peacefully.

**A/N: I hope yo enjoyed the Yule Ball and the scenes before and after. Next chapter will be the second task. Who will be the one for Harry to rescue? Stay tuned.**


	10. The Second Task

**A/N: Thanks to MarinePotterfac for being review number 100! Keep them coming. Also, another reminder, please wait for about half an hour for the update to take place rather than writing to me that I have uploaded the whole story again.**

**CHAPTER 10 – THE SECOND TASK**

The day for the second task was about a few weeks away. Late February would be the day, and Harry was already pumped and waiting for the day to start and end. He still had to take Alicia out on a private date during the coming weekend. He got permission from his head of house, Professor McGonagall, to take Alicia on a date outside of Hogsmeade on the coming Saturday. Being Harry Potter and the descendant of Merlin definitely has its advantages. He was coming out of his afternoon class to look for his girlfriend and tell her the good news. This coming Saturday, in fact, was the weekend before the second task, and Harry was very well prepared for the task at hand, though he needed to take Alicia on a date to relax and show her a good time. He was upset because she was the last one he would ask, but well, when you have three lovely girlfriends, one of them is bound to be last on a date. He found Alicia in the common room snuggled up to his other lovers.

When he walked in, the girls said at the same time, "Hi Harry!"

"Hello, my sexy ladies," he replied with a grin. Turning to Alicia, he said, "Alicia dear, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?"

Alicia sprang up, hugged and snogged him senseless and said, "YES Harry! I would love to go out with you dear."

"I'm sorry you are the last one love," he said.

"Don't be sorry Harry, as long as I'm not left out."

"I'll never leave you out Alicia," he said. This earned him another snog from the older girl.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I have a surprise," he said with a smile. He was not about to reveal this, but he got in contact with Griphook and the goblin sent him the all clear that all of his properties are warded and cannot be located. He sent him a special portkey to Potter Manor. The others raised their eyebrows when he said this.

"Isn't next week the second task love?" asked Katie.

"Yes dear," he replied, "but I'm ready and want to relax before the task."

Katie realised that she and Angelina had prefect duties and said, "Angie, we need to leave for our prefect duties dear." Turning to Harry and Alicia, she said, "Have fun you two!"

When the others left, Harry surprised Alicia by carrying her bridal style and kissing her. "Let's go to my private suite and relax love," said Harry.

"Lead the way lover," said Alicia smiling. She held on to him, and soon they were in his private suite. "Wow Harry, this place gets better and better every time we come in here." He led her from the large common room into the larger bedroom. This was the largest bedroom that she had seen, and she was very familiar with it. They kissed like sex-starved lovers and Alicia said, "Harry love, I want to try something with you during our sex. I want you to bugger me, up my bum hole."

Harry's jaw dropped to the ground and said, "Are you sure love? I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed and said, "Relax dear, I do it a lot with Katie and Angie."

"Ok," he croaked out. "But let's do it in the shower under the running water, what do you say?"

"Brilliant idea my love, let's go."

**Lemon starts ************

With a flick of their wands, the two lovers shed their clothes and went into the shower. Before running the water, Harry had Alicia bent down so that he could lick and suck on her arsehole. Soon he had Alicia moaning and squealing in delight at his oral ministration in and around her dark, puckered hole. He had her arse-cheeks spread and dug his tongue inside, as far as it could go, earning another squeal from the older girl. At the same time, he pushed two fingers in her wet, soaking love box and pumped her in and out, and he got her love juices around his fingers. She came with huge force and grunted loudly while his tongue and mouth were still pleasing her arsehole. "You taste so delicious Alicia," said Harry after her orgasm.

"You are so good love," she said. He pushed her lightly against the shower wall and they began to madly French-kissed, grinding their bodies against each other. "How about we get to that buggering Harry? I'll turn on the shower tap."

Harry was surprised at her bluntness and soon the water was very nice and warm. After one last lusty kiss and grope, Alicia bent down with her hands on the shower wall, showing and opening up her bum cheeks to him. She turned to him to give him one more searing kiss and motioning for him to get on with buggering her. Harry spread her cheeks apart, held her hip with one hand and with the other, guided his hard cock into her puckered hole. He entered slowly, just inserting the head into her rectum. Alicia groaned and gritted her teeth, awaiting the entry of the rest of his huge length in her bunghole. Harry took his time, knowing that his cock was going to be the first real flesh to enter her rectum, and he delighted in that fact. He slowly slid the rest of his length, inch by inch, until he was fully and deep inside his lover's bunghole. Alicia groaned out loud under the running warm water, "Oh yes Harry! I feel so, so full! Your cock is so good in my ass! Keep buggering me!" With a grin, he started to move in and out of her very tight puckered hole. His hands were not idle either. He moved a hand to cup her breasts, and moved his other hand to stick two fingers in her aching, overheated snatch. Alicia moaned and kept his hand on her breasts. "Oh yes Harry! I love your fingers inside my snatch! Keep fingering me, oh, I'm going to cum! Ugh, nngh, HAARYYYY!" she screamed out her release, while Harry's hard cock was still deep in her anal cavity.

"Alicia, I can't hold any longer! I'm going to cum any moment now!" said Harry, who was still thrusting and pumping in her delicate brown puckered hole.

Alicia leaned back so that she could look at him and said, "Shoot inside my arse Harry! I want to feel it in my bunghole!" she turned to kiss his mouth, face and neck.

All too soon, Harry groaned, "Ah, here it is Alicia!" He felt the sperm boiling from his balls and ready to shoot any second. With a few thrusts, he shot gallons of his seed into his lover's rectum while groaning.

Alicia felt the seed and said, "Oh, this feels so, so good Harry! Your seed shooting in my arse feels fantastic!"

After releasing his seed, Harry relaxed and slowly pulled out of Alicia. She was a bit upset at the empty feeling, but didn't complain about the good buggering that she received from her lover. "That was so good Alicia, thank-you so much dear," said Harry after regaining his composure.

Alicia gave him another of her searing kisses and groped his cock. "You are such a great lover Harry. That felt so amazing, your cock in my ass. We have to do that again!" he kissed her again, their tongues playing with each other.

After cleaning up and drying themselves, they went on the bed, Harry on his back and Alicia on top of him. They made out again and after a few minutes Harry reached her firm breasts and kneaded both nipples with his fingers. He then sucked on each nipple, and at one time, he grabbed both of her breasts, mashed both her nipples together, and sucked them both. She moaned and shivered at what her lover accomplished and held his head to egg him on. "Oh Harry, this is brilliant! You really do come up with new ideas!"

"I live to please and satisfy my lover," he replied, and then brought his mouth back to suck on both her nipples at the same time.

Alicia sensed that Harry's cock started to harden again, so she gently grabbed his hard manhood, cast the contraceptive charm and lowered her hot, wet snatch onto him until she was fully impaled on top of him. She signed in delight and said, "Oh, a change of holes feels so good! Now let's make this really slow love, I want it to last." Harry complied and let Alicia take charge. He was only too happy to lay back and allow his lover to ride him at the speed she wanted. If she wanted to just stay there and not move, he would let that happen. He actually hoped that she would not want to move a lot. He loved the feeling of all of his lovers on top of him with his cock inside them but not moving. However, that was after they had a passionate sex session and were tired after that. Alicia slowly started to move her hips up and down, loving the feeling of being on top. She leaned forward and kissed him madly and lustily while grinding onto his hard throbbing tool. They were both moaning into each other's mouths.

Harry groaned and parted from the kiss. He said, "Oh Alicia, you are still really nice and tight love. I love you dear."

Alicia smiled and said, "You are so big my lover, I love you too dear. Now let's continue our love making and kiss." And they continued while frenching each other deeply and with a lot of passion, not lust. After about half an hour of passionate sex, Alicia groaned and said, "I'm cumming Harry! Oh, yes, ugh, CUMMING! HARRRYYY!" She let loose a torrent of her squirt juices onto his cock, and he loved the feeling. She grunted again, slamming her pussy harder onto his cock and came again. She just had two ripping orgasms in a row. After relaxing from her consecutive orgasms, she saw that he still had not shot his seed, and said, "Harry love, you can shoot anytime you want inside me."

Harry was now thrusting and could feel his seed boiling, wanting to come out of his cock. He grunted and said, "I'm cumming Alicia, any moment now! Ugh!"

"That's it Harry, inside me, where it belongs," she said grunting and squealing at the pleasure his tool caused her.

"CUMMING!" shouted Harry. Alicia leaned forward to kiss him hard and lovingly while he shot his seed inside her. His grunts and moans were muffled by her mouth on his as he shot wads of sperm into her womb. She too felt his cum splashing against the walls of her snatch, and moaned into his mouth. After a minute of climaxing, Harry breathed and said, "Alicia, let us stay in that position dear."

**Lemon ends ************

Alicia replied, "Whatever you want my love."

After finally relaxing, Harry held onto his lover while he was still inside her. He told her about the date and said, "What would you say if I told you that we're going outside of Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

Alicia was surprised and said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Muggle London, or Manchester," he replied. "We can go to a restaurant and then the cinema later."

"You really are full of surprises Harry. Did you get permission?"

"Of-course I did, from McGonagall. Being Merlin's descendant really does have its perks after all," he said with a grin. "Now we will spend the weekend away from Hogwarts. We leave on Saturday morning after breakfast, and get back on Sunday just after dinner."

Alicia was surprised again and said, "Where exactly are we going to stay on Saturday night Harry?"

"Don't worry love, I have it figured out. The goblins gave me a special portkey to any one of my properties. The good thing is that they are all un-locatable and very heavily warded, so we won't have any unwanted visitors."

"So I will be the first to get to see one of your properties?" asked a delighted Alicia. At Harry's nod, she lovingly kissed him and hugged him while she was still on top of him.

Harry said, "Ok, our date is in two days' time, so we will explain to our other lovers where we will go. I'm sure they will understand."

They both fell asleep in Harry's private suite. He actually sent Katie and Angie a note telling them that Alicia is with him in his suite, so they didn't need to worry. Alicia slept on top of him, while he was still inside her, holding on to her.

The next day, Harry was with his three girlfriends after classes had finished. He went over the plan with the other champions on how they would all come out at the same time from the Black Lake so that they would get equal points. After discussions with Fleur, Cedric and Viktor, he sat with his lovers at the dinner feast, while Katie and Alicia both snuggled up to him. He would enjoy all three of them in their dorm that evening. He said, "Katie and Angie, I missed you both. I wish we wouldn't have to separate." They all kissed him on the cheek and gave him a sexy, seductive look, saying, 'we will take care of you tonight love.' Harry received jealous stares from the other girls who still wanted to have a piece of 'the boy who lived,' but others like Susan and Hannah, the Greengrass sisters and Tracey knew of his relationship with the chasers, and smiled at their direction. Hermione was amazed at how far their relationship had progressed and she was actually glad for her best friend. Ginny was quite happy too, as she didn't want to force anyone to be with her. She was with Dean Thomas, and he was a really nice and gentle bloke. The other champions often hung around Harry and his girlfriends and they all had nice chats and discussions together. Viktor Krum gave the chasers some professional Quidditch advice, to which they were very grateful. Fleur insisted that they visit her home in France during the summer, to which they agreed and thanked her.

After the dinner feast, the girls led Harry to the common room and their large dorm, where they sat on the bed and relaxed after a nice shower. They talked and discussed about the tournament, summer break, the future of the four of them together, and also having another group date, which was Harry's idea. They spoke about the possibility of Daphne and Tracey, and Susan and Hannah, but they were not going to push it until the other girls got comfortable and approached them (the chasers).

**Lemon starts ************

Before retiring to bed, the chasers decided to have their fun with their lover. Just like before, they kissed passionately, swirling their tongues into mouths, swapping spit, groping all parts of their bodies. Harry asked if they could squirt on his face and all over his body, to which they squealed in delight and further snogged him. All clothes gone, Katie was the first to lower herself onto his face and he licked her hot snatch and arsehole for about ten minutes, giving her two huge ripping orgasms. Katie squirted on his face and he gladly slurped and drank her juices. She lifted herself off him and gave him a huge wet kiss, tasting herself in his mouth. Angelina took her turn, riding Harry's face and tongue. He licked her bunghole as well, and stuck his tongue in her arse as far as it could go, and she writhed above him and moaned in ecstasy. He went back to clamping his mouth on her pussy and sucking her clit until she reached a few wild orgasms. Angie was the one who came the most and Harry loved her squirt juices. She gushed and gushed on his face and mouth, and it was too much as it dribbled onto his neck and chest. He still slurped as much as he could, and continued to lick her out until she gushed again. He licked his lips and smiled at his girlfriend and she got off him and kissed him lewdly, tasting herself as well. Finally, it was Alicia's turn as she hopped onto his face, riding him in ecstasy. He dipped his tongue into her sweet gash and fingered her arsehole at the same time. She too was writhing on top of him as he clamped his mouth onto her clitoris and sucked it. She squirmed and screamed out her two ripping orgasms, draining his face and mouth. After she relaxed, she got off him and kissed him, licking off her juices that went to his neck and chest.

The three mouths and tongues worked on his hard cock and his balls, and at one stage, he felt a tongue around his bunghole and he shivered in delight. He was smiling and moaning at the oral ministrations of his lovers. He didn't want to blow too quickly, so after about five minutes he stopped them.

They all cast the contraceptive charm preparing for his hard, throbbing tool to enter them. Harry took Katie first, being his first lover, and held her on top of him. She lowered her steamy gash onto his manhood and groaned as inch by inch entered her. She bucked gently onto him and lowered her head to kiss him passionately as they made love. Harry loved having Katie on top, as her body is lighter than the others. She also loved Harry being on top but this time she was on top and tonguing him as she rode him. Fifteen minutes later, she had two more orgasms on his cock and he let out his first load of semen into her steaming snatch while still kissing her.

After Katie recovered, she hopped off him and Alicia got on all fours, wanting her lover to take her from behind. Angelina sucked out Harry's sperm from Katie's pussy, bringing her to another orgasm, which Angie drank down. Harry took Alicia from behind, entering her sweet tight pussy, and started to pump in and out while holding her hip with one hand and holding her breast with the other. He interchanged between holding her hips and breasts, and continued to bang her from behind. After about twenty minutes, she reached two more climaxes and he reached his own, pumping his second load of sperm into her. After he stopped pumping his sperm, he withdrew his cock and she turned around and they frenched madly for about a minute. Katie then sucked his sperm out of Alicia's snatch and gave her yet another wild orgasm.

Finally, Angelina lay on her back on the bed, and motioned for Harry to climb aboard on top of her. She guided his tool into her sexy opening and once he was deep, he stayed there to savour the sensation. He put his hands on her firm C-cup breasts and started to move his tool in and out. He sucked her nipples while thrusting in and out of her steamy gash. He then lowered his body onto hers while pumping inside her, and she reached her hands out to cup his face and they kissed madly, swapping spit and tongue for the rest of the time, only to break off and gasp for air. After about twenty more minutes, she screamed out her orgasm, and he felt her squirting on his hard tool. He too felt his seed boiling, wanting to spill into her, and after a few more deep, hard thrusts, he started to cum and while they kissed like lovers, he came inside her, and she felt his thick, creamy semen spill from his cock into her womb. He stayed inside her for another few minutes until he could not cum anymore, and Alicia took his place between Angie's legs, sucking out his sperm and ate her out to another squirting orgasm. They were all done for the night and the girls needed to go to the toilet. Harry asked if they could pee all over his body. They were initially stunned, but were glad to give him his request, and one by one, they let loose their sweet smelling pee all over him. Some of it gushed on his face and he decided to have a little taste, and loved it. He then licked them all clean, and tasted a little from each one's source. This would not be the last time. They all kissed him madly and decided that they wanted to share in this kink often. Harry slept on his back with Katie on top of him. She wanted to feel him inside her all night, so she lowered herself onto him and just stayed there and rested her head on his chest.

**Lemon ends ************

She would at times rest her face on Angie's firm breast as well. Angie and Alicia snuggled up to him and he had his arms around them, and his hands were on their breasts. He rested his face on Alicia's breast and they all slept peacefully. He was counting his blessings as he thought that he is the luckiest male in the world, thinking about his date with Alicia the next day, for the whole weekend.

The weekend arrived, Saturday morning at 7:30 the four lovers awoke out of bed and showered before making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry decided that he would dress after breakfast, not wanting to spoil his attire, while Alicia thought along the same lines. The four of them walked hand in hand and sat at their table and had a bit of conversation with their meals. Thankfully, nothing dramatic happened in the morning. Harry knew that Ron would be up late on a Saturday anyway, and he didn't have the desire to see him, and he also knew that Draco was not an early riser on the weekend, which was all the better, as he wouldn't have to face them anyway all weekend. That was another blessing he counted. He would miss Katie and Angie though, but he promised them a group date, away from Hogsmeade, and possibly England.

After they finished, Harry saw the other champions and he and his lovers greeted them, had small talk and went back to the girls' dorm, while Harry went to his suite to get himself ready. He had a portkey with him and dressed in a jacket, jeans and shirt. He waited for Alicia outside of the castle, as he had told her. Now in their dorm, her lovers got her ready, dressing her in a very sensual way, with hands and fingers roaming over her body. They sure will miss their two lovers over the weekend. They even helped put on her shoes. Alicia elected to go without a bra, but had put on panties. She passionately kissed her female lovers goodbye and told them to enjoy themselves. They wished her a good time, and were sure that Harry will show her a great time. Harry had already French-kissed kissed Katie and Angie goodbye, and told them to stay out of trouble.

Harry saw Alicia coming to him and he was stunned at her appearance in a dress that matches the Gryffindor colours. He kissed her and said, "Are you ready lover?"

"I am always ready with you dear," she replied with a smile. Harry took her arm and portkeyed to muggle Paris. "Harry dear, we're not in Britain are we?" asked Alicia, noticing the French signs.

Harry chuckled and replied, "Welcome to Paris, love."

Alicia was stunned and her eyes were wide open at the sight of the Eiffel Tower. "Wow Harry, you were not kidding about taking me out of Hogsmeade." She took her time to get acquainted with her surroundings and the mass of people walking and cars driving. She held firmly onto Harry's hand as they continued walking. Harry conjured a map with his wand and asked her where she wants to go. She replied, "Since the Eiffel Tower is close by, we may as well check it out and see Paris from the top."

"That's a fantastic idea love," he said. They went hand in hand to the Tower and purchased tickets to take them as far up as the elevator would take them. Since it was an unusually sunny day, they could see almost everything. They had a muggle camera with them so that they would not raise any suspicions about them being magical people and have attention drawn towards them. This is the last thing they wanted on a date outside of Britain. Thankfully, no one recognised Harry Potter, so they had a really good date and weekend together in Paris. The sight of Paris from the top of the Eiffel tower was breathtaking for the two lovers. They held hands and even took photos of themselves kissing each other, much to the amusement of some young tourists.

After the Eiffel Tower, they walked, took the underground, and did everything muggle style. During one of their trips, he saw a shop that sells guns and rifles and wanted to go inside. "Why would you want to go there Harry?" asked a confused Alicia.

"I want to show Voldemort a lesson or two when he comes back in body form."

Alicia gasped and said, "We thought he was gone."

"Not quite," replied Harry. "During last summer, I had strange dreams with him and a rat like man by name of Wormtail. They were plotting against me, so that's why my name came out of that goblet. Anyway, this will be a muggle form of protection. I have a plan to bring Tom Riddle down."

They went into the store and looked at the different sizes and shapes of the guns and rifles. The store owner looked at the two teenagers and spoke in French. Alicia stammered and said, "Uh, sorry sir, but we don't speak French."

The owner said, "How can I help two young teenagers?"

Harry replied, "Excuse me sir, I would like to buy the most dangerous gun or rifle that you have here."

"What are you going to do young man? Who wants to kill you?"

Harry quickly told the owner a brief description of Voldemort and the owner was stunned. He showed Harry the most dangerous rifle and Harry said, "I'll take that one, thank-you sir." He pulled out his card from Gringotts and the owner swiped it successfully.

"I wish you well in defeating this vile person Harry," said the owner. He bid them goodbye and Harry shrunk the rifle with the bullets, so that no one can see anything.

They had lunch in a famous restaurant and loved the local French food. They did more shopping with Harry spending much more money on his girlfriend and lover. Alicia didn't want him to spend money on her, but he insisted, so she had to give up. He bought her a few expensive dresses and a nice necklace, which she put on immediately after he paid for it. He bought some jackets, jeans, shirts and shoes for himself, and purchased more jewellery for his other two lovers.

They were hungry after a few hours, so Alicia decided that she wanted to try one of those famous crepes. They went to the nearest place where they make it, and bought a Nutella crepe for Harry, while Alicia settled for a crepe with three cheeses. They really enjoyed it and made a mental note to look for some crepe places back in Britain.

They saw the Arc de Triumph and took some photos, and walked down the Champs Elysees, briefly looking at the shops and cafes. They had dinner at a famous hotel that has a ballroom as well, which tasted just as good as the lunch. They both had local French food because they decided that since they are in France, they would eat the local food. They danced after dinner and held each other very close to a few slow songs. During one of those dances, Alicia whispered into his ear, "Harry dear, this is the best date I have ever had. Sure I had dates with our other lovers, but this one is the best." They slowly kissed each other, and some of the couples clapped lightly, encouraging the affection that the two teenagers showed to each other.

After the dinner and dance, they decided to go to a luxurious hotel and got a large room with a large en-suite and one king size bed. After a nice warm shower together, they were too tired, and slept soundly and naked, as is the custom for them. Harry spooned Alicia and held onto her warm, loving breasts and closed his eyes happily.

The next morning, Harry felt his lover on top of him licking his face and kissing his lips. "Good morning lover," said Alicia.

"Good morning to you too dear," replied a smiling Harry. "Would you like to visit the louvre today before we go back to Hogwarts?"

She snogged him excitedly and said, "YES! I would love to. But we need breakfast first. Let's have a quick romp and shower love."

**Mini lemon**

Harry loved the idea and after a nice round of lovemaking in different positions and lots of tongue kissing, they finally had their orgasms, got up and went into the large shower together. They rubbed their bodies against each other and kissed more, groped more, and Alicia asked Harry to hump her against the shower wall. She leaned against the wall and he mashed his chest against her nice breasts, and pumped inside her until he brought her to another orgasm, and then he shot his load into her. They kissed again and cleaned and dried each other off.

**End mini lemon**

After breakfast, they went to the louvre and saw many pieces of art and were amazed at how big that place was. They spent a few hours in the louvre looking at all the art, paintings and statues. They caught a glimpse of a few couples, namely young women, holding hands, and they both smiled at each other. After the louvre, they had lunch and did a bit more touring, taking a cruise along the river, holding hands the whole time. They saw the Notre Dame from the cruise and they had the audio guide in English, listening to the descriptions of some famous buildings and churches.

After the cruise, they decided to go back to Hogsmeade, so Harry activated the portkey and everything went fuzzy for a few seconds, until they were back in Britain, in Hogsmeade, just before dinner on the Sunday. They took a cart back to Hogwarts, and both of them were very happy at the success of their date together. They told their other lovers everything they did, and Katie and Angie were stunned that Harry took Alicia to Paris. They all celebrated the success of Harry's third date with lots of French-kissing and a nice romp session to cap off the weekend, and they fell asleep on the large bed in their dorm.

February 24th came too soon, and it was time for the second task in the Black Lake. Harry was with the champions in the Great Hall, where they were led by Dumbledore and the other professors to the venue for the task. Harry noticed that Katie was missing from among his girlfriends and he realised that she was the one taken into the Black Lake. He hoped that she was fine, because if something happened to her, all hell will break loose. He got the gillyweed with him and went along with the others to compete in the task. Soon, the whole school was assembled at the Black Lake and Dumbledore made the announcement. "WELCOME STUDENTS, PROFESSORS AND CHAMPIONS TO THE SECOND TASK OF THIS TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT! THIS TASK, AS YOU KNOW CHAMIPONS, IS IN THE BLACK LAKE. THE MEREPEOPLE IN THE LAKE AND I HAVE DISCUSSED THAT WHILE THEY HAVE A HOSTAGE FOR EACH OF YOU, THEY WILL BE SAFE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE THE TASK AND RETRIEVE YOUR HOSTAGE. AT THE SOUND OF THE CANON, YOU WILL DIVE INTO THE LAKE. GOOD LUCK CHAMPIONS!"

Harry and the champions were reeling and upset about the fact that the task involved saving people, but this is a task and they were assured that the four 'hostages' were safe. The canon sounded and they all dived in. Harry gulped down the gillyweed before diving and the champions nodded and smiled to each other, and then dived. The professors were astounded that the champions were friends with each other and not one of them showed hostility to the other. The four champions were in the lake and Harry sensed that Fleur was freezing, so he went close to her and cast a warming charm on her. She smiled at him and let out a 'thank-you.' There were lots of fishes and branches in the lake, where Harry had to part them and make his way to the bottom. After about five minutes, he found Katie tied to the tail of a stone Mereperson. He used his ability to speak their language and said, "Excuse me, I have come to rescue my hostage." The Mereperson nodded and Harry untied her and took off. Katie looked at him and hugged him very tight. "It's ok love, I'm here for you," he said assuring her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. He saw a glimpse of Viktor who used a half shark charm to look for Hermione. They smiled to each other and nodded. He swam further and saw a mini version of Fleur. 'Must be her younger sister,' he thought. He knew that Fleur could make it and rescue her sister, but Fleur was no way near to be seen. Harry swam further up and spotted Fleur shaking and shivering under the water, and cast a stronger warming charm. He showed her where her sister was, and quickly the French witch swam to her and untied her sister from the stone. Meanwhile, Cedric used a bubblegum charm and in about ten minutes he saw Cho Chang, and swam to her and untied her. They all now had their hostages and met each other further up. At Harry's nod, they all came up at the same time with their four hostages. Everyone, including the professors and judges, gasped when they saw that the four champions came up out of the lake at the same time, not one second apart. Alicia and Angie ran up to their lovers and hugged and kissed them, relieved that they were ok and unharmed.

Ludo Bagman was stunned beyond belief at the result and said, "I DON'T BELIVE THIS! IT IS THE FIRST TIME THAT ALL FOUR CHAMPIONS COMPLETED THE TASK AT THE SAME TIME! THIS IS JUST AMAZING! I THINK WE SHOULD REWARD THEM EQUAL POINTS AND PERFECT POINTS FOR FINISHING THE TASK UNDER HALF AN HOUR!"

Igor Karkaroff was reeling and seething, and said, "Why should we do that Bagman? This is a competition!"

Viktor Krum stood up and said, "It is fair zat ve should earn equal points, headmaster!" Karkaroff just gave in and nodded, and soon the four champions were rewarded equal points. Madam Maxime and the Beauxbatons students cheered loudly for Fleur, while the Hogwarts students, minus Malfoy and his cronies, and Ron, cheered louder for Cedric and Harry. Ron was still jealous and lost his friendship with Harry. The other Weasleys still cheered him and were friends with him.

Fleur walked up to Harry, who was with his lovers, and said, "'Arry, zank you zo much for what you did for me." She kissed his cheeks and introduced her younger sister. "Zis eez my precious leetle seester, Gabrielle. Gabby, zis eez my friend 'Arry Potter, and his girlfriends wiz 'im."

Harry smiled at the young version of Fleur and said, "I'm pleased to meet you Gabrielle." He hugged the small girl and she blushed furiously, much to the amused faces of his lovers.

Later that day after the dinner feast, the champions met up and Cedric said, "Guys, I still can't believe that we pulled this off at the same time. We just created history."

Harry nodded and said, "Wait until they see what we have in store for the third task. They should announce it shortly. We will all complete the task at the same time and surprise them." They all smirked and couldn't wait until the third task.

"How did you do it Potter?" came a familiar jealous voice. It was none other than Draco Malfoy with his goons.

"Do what Draco?" asked Harry innocently.

"You know well what Potty! How did you all come out at the same time?"

"Listen Draco, I've had enough of your jealousy and childish behaviour. The four of us," pointing to the champions, "are all friends. It's none of your business how we go about the tournament, or our lives for the matter. Now piss off, I have no time for you!" He glared at the blonde ponce with his emerald eyes, and could sense that Draco was a bit afraid and the ponce didn't talk back or challenge him with a duel. Draco just raised his eyebrows and turned his back, and left followed by his goons. Harry sighed because he just didn't want to make more enemies than he already has.

"I don't know how you put up wiz zat ferret dick," said Viktor. The other champions all nodded in agreement.

"I really don't know either," replied Harry. "Anyway, let's not talk about him or his cronies."

They all celebrated their success, and Harry celebrated more with his chasers in his private suite. After showering, they engaged in yet another delightful evening orgy and lovemaking session until they were tired and slept on each other. Harry thought to himself that he would like a group date with his three chasers one day. However, now he slept soundly with arms all over him, and his arms around two lovely women. He was glad that the second task was over and that no one was hurt.

**A/N: Finally I have updated this story. Now before you all go beserk and say Fleur didn't save Gabrielle and all that stuff, I want to make it VERY clear that this is MY plot and version so please no flames. I haven't read a fic where Fleur actually manages to rescue her sister, so I think that this is the first fic.**

**I don't know what will become of my story as this site is undergoing this 'purging' thing. I will try update, but the more I see my favourite M-rated and lemon fics disappearing, the less motivated I become. I will try though.**

**I am also thinknig of doing a harem fic, but I won't have Harry having all these powers and being head of all these Houses. He will be Heir to House Potter, but that is all. I will have this fic starting from either first or third year, ecause there will be lots of lemons, I'm warning you all from now. I'm not sure if the fic will be on this site yet, but I will keep you posted.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW. This is what motivates me.**


	11. Date with Chasers

**Please reiew. Thanks for previous reviews. As always, please allow up to half an hour for changes to take place.**

**CHAPTER 11 – DATE WITH CHASERS**

It was a long time until the third task, which would be held on 24th June and this would finish off the school year. In between, classes resumed as normal with the real 'Mad-Eye' Moody as DADA instructor. Harry loved DADA as Moody knew all of this stuff. It was a pity that Moody would be there for only one year. He felt a bit lonely without his girlfriends who were older than him and in different classes, but he had Neville and Hermione by his side, and thanked the stars for that. He was constantly getting the better of Draco Malfoy in DADA duels without even trying hard, much to the astonishment of the rest of the class and Moody, who would bark out 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' and Harry was getting sick and tired of the term, but eventually he took it to heart.

The other classes he loved were Charms and Transfiguration. He excelled in both of them, and McGonagall was astonished when Harry told her about his animagus forms. He showed her privately just in case some students pass out. She was surprised that he took on the wolf and dog forms, but he didn't show her his snake form. Professor Flitwick was also very impressed with Harry's work in his classes. Some Ravenclaw students also learned from him.

Needless to say, one Ron Weasley was jealous and in potions, he tried to antagonise Harry. "So you think you're better than us Potter?"

Harry didn't take notice of him and Ron was about to hex him when he found himself flying backward. Professor Snape was seething and in his scary voice said, "Potter! Weasley! Explain now!"

Ron said, "He did it!" pointing to Harry.

"I would like to check both of your wands, NOW!" barked Snape.

Reluctantly, Harry handed his wand and Snape gave him the all-clear. He turned to Ron and said, "So you think you can get a fellow housemate into trouble do you? That is low Weasley. 20 points from Gryffindor and detention for you Weasley! Now go back to your seat!"

"What about Potter?" Ron called out.

"QUIET WEASLEY! That will be a week of detention and another 10 points from Gryffindor!" Harry looked at Ron darkly but turned to concentrate on the lesson. "Now I will pair you both up to complete your potion as instructed on the board. Weasley! You will pair up with Crabbe."

"But I don't-"

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut Weasley! I'm sure Crabbe does not like the idea, but shit happens! Another 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Snape paired up Draco with Goyle, Neville with Tracey Davis, Harry with Daphne Greengrass and Hermione with Blaise Zabini, and Seamus with Millicent Bulstrode.

Harry smiled when Daphne came to him and said, "Hello Daph."

Daphne smiled back, "Long time no speak Harry, I hope all is well with you and your girlfriends?"

Snape allowed them to speak while making the potion as long as it was completed to perfection. Harry replied, "Yeah, pretty good thanks. What about you and Trace?"

"Very well, thanks for asking. No one bothers us too much, which is good."

"How is Tory doing?"

"Pretty good. She's getting around and making some friends. She says hi to you," she said with a smirk. Harry smiled and together, they were the first to finish their potion, but not without some disturbance.

Ron Weasley tried to slip a wrong ingredient into Harry's cauldron. Little did he know that Snape was watching, but Harry wasn't watching and with his hand, waved back the ingredient so that it fell back into Ron's cauldron and exploded onto Ron and Crabbe. "IDIOT BOY!" Snape yelled. "Weasley, you have again disrupted the class! Can you explain why you tried to sabotage Potter's potion?"

The class looked horrified and Ron tried to open his mouth. He finally said, "Potter thinks he is the best!"

"Just because he reads the instructions?" Snape asked dryly. "That will be 50 points from Gryffindor Weasley, and another week of detention! If I had not conjured a spell to keep the cauldron under control, you would be in the hospital wing!" He turned to Harry and Daphne's completed potion and nodded, "Well done Potter, Greengrass. Take 20 points each for a perfect potion. You two may leave."

Harry and Daphne started laughing at the Ron scene once they were out of the dungeons. Daphne said, "Merlin that Ron is an idiot!"

"Hey, watch what you say about Merlin Daph," he said playfully.

"Just because you're his descendant doesn't mean that I can't use his name," she retorted jokingly.

They both had a laugh and Harry said, "Yeah, something's wrong with that Weasel, but that's not my problem. He is the least of my worries at the moment. My bigger problem is how to stop that psycho dickhead Voldemort who is out there to try and get me."

Daphne looked at him sympathetically and said, "Harry, you will defeat him. Not only that, but you will destroy that dark tosser. With three gorgeous girlfriends by your side caring for you and loving you, you will beat him and I too will try and support you."

"Thanks for your encouragement Daph," he said.

She hugged him and said, "Yeah, anyway, we make a great team in potions don't we?" He nodded and they shared another small laugh.

They went to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry saw the other champions seated and greeted them. "Hi Cedric, Fleur, Viktor. Recovered from the lake?"

"Hi Harry," they said. Fleur smiled and said, "Oui, we recovered. Zat waz brilliant show. I 'ope we can do ze same in ze zird task."

"Don't worry, we will," said Harry. "Although we don't know what it will involve, but we will get our hands on that cup at the same time."

Cedric said, "We heard you went out with one of your girlfriends. They didn't say where, but told us that you went out of Britain?"

Harry leaned close and said, "I took Alicia to Paris."

Fleur had her eyes wide open and said, "Paris eez a good choice 'Arry, but eet eez too busy. If you 'ave time, go to Bordeaux or Strasbourg, or Montpellier. Zere are many good places, but you don't speak French?"

Harry smirked and said, "Fleur dear, I'm a wizard."

The others caught onto that and nodded. "Very smart lad Harry," said Viktor. " Zat is why I am honoured to be your friend."

Fleur looked stunned but laughed and said, "Do you zink zat zere ees a spell zat you can do to speak different languages?"

"Yes, there is one, but it's not in any school library that you can find, otherwise Hermione would be able to speak so many languages."

They all laughed and Viktor said, "Zat iz Hermy for you, she loves reading." Harry smirked at the reference to Hermione.

After some more talks about school, classes and the professors, lunch was ready and Harry saw his girlfriends walk into the Great Hall. "Excuse me, I need to go."

"Bye 'Arry," said Fleur. He waved goodbye to her and went his way.

He sat with his girlfriends, next to Katie and Angelina, while Alicia sat next to Angelina. Alicia had middle-eastern features, long dark brown hair, was well built for her age and size, and had grown to a C-cup breast size, while Angelina was close to a D-cup size (I don't think that I described Alicia in enough detail in the first few chapters, so sorry about that). They kissed him and Katie said, "How were your classes Harry?"

He told them about potions and the Ron Weasley fiasco. They laughed and Alicia said, "I'm surprised that Snape didn't suspect you Harry."

He smiled and replied, "Let's just say that dear Snape has learned from his mistakes."

Fred and George came up and said, "Hi Harry, we apologise for ickle Ronniken's behaviour and jealousy. We gave him a real Gred and Forge show that he will not forget. Hopefully that will put him in his place."

Harry laughed and replied, "Thanks guys, but you don't have to apologise for that git's behaviour." Turning to his women, he said, "I was going to ask you all, how would you three like to go on a date, as in a group date?"

They smirked and Angelina said, "Of course we would like that dear, but do you have a place in mind?"

He said, "I can think of a few."

"You're not going to tell us are you?" asked an amused Katie.

"Maybe, maybe not. But seriously, how does Saturday sound?"

"Brilliant!" the three of them said together.

They had a group hug and Harry thought about taking them to Potter Manor to show them around. He thought about the other places in France that Fleur mentioned to him. They had to separate for classes, and Harry was sad because he was not in any class with them.

Herbology was next after lunch, much to Neville's delight. Harry caught up with Hermione and said, "Hey 'Mione, how was potions?"

"Great," she replied energetically. "Blaise seems to be a nice guy to get along with and we helped each other to complete the potion."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I don't think Blaise is a git like Malfoy and his goons."

Hermione said, "That's the thing. He doesn't believe in this pureblood supremacy. He tries to stay neutral, but he can talk to you when the opportunity presents itself. How was it for you and Greengrass?"

"Her name is Daphne, and we did really well. You know what happened anyway, but Daphne and I make a great team."

"It's good that we can display inter-house unity," she said.

At the greenhouse, professor Sprout explained to the class about the different plants and their functions. She was pleased with Neville and Harry's progress and was a very fair professor. Neville worked with Hannah Abbot, and Harry worked with Susan Bones on a class project involving gillyweed.

Susan smiled when she was paired with Harry and said, "Hi Harry, we haven't spoken for a long time."

Harry replied, "Hi Susan, yeah it's been a while. I hope you're well?"

"I am well, thank you." She leaned closer to him and said, "Hannah and I are dating and growing in our relationship, and my auntie is happy about that."

"That's wonderful news Susan," he said.

"How are things with you and your lovers?"

"Brilliant," he replied. "I just hope that I can keep up for the next however many years."

She started laughing and said, "I'm sure you will be fine Harry. You have three gorgeous ladies by your side. By the way, is there any chance that Hannah and I can meet and get to know them?"

"I'll ask them Susan."

She thanked him and said, "Ok, we need to get on with this project. I'm afraid I don't know much about gillyweed."

He chuckled and said, "That's where I will help you Susan. You see, my dear old friend Neville gave me some gillyweed for the second task. Basically, it keeps you breathing under water for up to one hour. The plant is difficult to find and it's very rare."

Susan was astonished and was furiously writing down what Harry told her. She thanked him with a big hug. Harry and Susan's project received outstanding grades and 50 points to each house. Neville and Hannah's work was pleasant as well and received 40 points each. Ron was very jealous and sent a glare to Harry, who sent back an ordinary smirk.

Harry had some free time before dinner and decided to go back to his private suite to read up on more spells. He knew the dark spells that were not necessarily evil, but he would use them against the dark wizards, namely the death eaters. He got used to the feeling of the rifle in his hand, the one he bought in Paris, and using dummy figures, he shot at the heads very accurately, missing only one figure. He wanted to get better with his wand, as the rifle would be his last resort. He worked on his animagus forms to perfection. He was going to surprise Voldemort and his followers if they ever came near him or crossed him. He was pleased with his wolf and dog forms, but wanted to work more on his snake form and turn into a basilisk just in case there was a need. He didn't want to do this at school because he wanted the safety of all the staff and students.

After dinner, Harry took his girlfriends to his private suite for some night time fun. In previous nights, the girls played with each other and made love to each other without Harry, but he didn't complain. Sometimes he wanted some space alone, but he loved the company of one, two or his three lovers. On that evening, he decided to show them an animagus form and said, "Ladies, there's something I want to show you."

He concentrated on what he wanted to do and turned into his wolf form. He was a furry grey wolf and the girls had their eyes and jaws wide open. Katie laughed and went forward saying, "Here boy, come to Katie."

He looked at her in his wolf form and had his tongue out of his mouth. She hugged him and scratched his belly, much to his delight. Angelina took the initiative and said, "Come to mamma boy," in a sweet tone. He went to her and she loved his fur and kissed it, running her hands all over him. "Oh no you don't," she said sternly. The other looked to see what was wrong and gasped when they saw his penis coming out of its sheath. They had a good laugh and Alicia stroked Harry's fur and they all played with Harry in his wolf form.

He turned back just as easily and Alicia said, "How did you do it Harry? That's a seventh year advanced magic."

"Let's just say I have very powerful magic."

Katie asked, "Can you turn into something else?"

"I can be a dog and snake animagus, including my wolf form," he said.

"WOW!" they all said. Angelina hugged him and said, "Thanks for sharing that with us love."

"I wanted to show you all, as I don't want to hide any secrets from you."

Katie hugged and kissed him. "Thank you so much Harry. I think we are going to have a very healthy relationship, but we definitely don't want a wolf or dog's penis inside us!" They all laughed hard and played together with some intense kissing and groping.

"I want to show you something else," he said.

He held out the gun to show them. Alicia knew about it because she was with him. Angelina said, "What are you planning to do with that mister?"

"I'm going to take out Tommy boy and his loving death eaters with it."

"Thank you for showing us Harry. You really surprised us, but we love you so much. Please be careful and don't do anything silly," said Katie.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. I love you all and can't lose any of you. Anyway, I was thinking to take you to my home and show you around after our date together."

"What is your home?" asked Angelina.

"Potter Manor."

"How is that possible?" asked a stunned Alicia. "We thought it was burned."

"Ah my dears, the wizarding world thought that. They have no idea that it exists and is unplottable. No one can locate it on the map."

"Where is it?" asked Katie.

"It's in Britain, on the south coast. There are a lot of good beaches there that we can go to and explore, and it's not a place where death eaters would think of going."

"Great, but what about our date on Saturday, what do you have in mind?"

"Fleur Delacour told me of a few places that are good to visit, so we can check it out. I'll tell you on the day."

They groaned but Katie said, "Ok, we'll wait. Actually, we like a surprise, so you don't need to tell us anything, but now let's have a very sexy session tonight. I heard that you buggered Alicia and she loved it. Can you do it to me too? That's one cherry I haven't given you, well, the girls took it, but you will be the first male to enter my back door."

Harry was stunned and asked, "Are you sure Katie?"

"Of course dear," she replied.

Angelina took the cue and said in a sexy way, "Me too Harry, I want you in my bum after you finish with Katie."

Harry couldn't believe that but said, "Yes dear." They all laughed at his complying attitude.

**Lemon start ************

After another intense kissing and groping session, clothes flew off in all directions and the girls were on Harry's extra-large bed.

Katie kissed him passionately and said, "I'm ready Harry. How do you want me?"

"I need to wet your anus first, so can you go on your hands and knees?"

She got into position and Harry stuck his face between her bum cheeks and started licking and sucking on her dark, puckered hole. He had done it many times before and never got tired of it. He stuck a few fingers in her wet snatch at the same time and was licking her arsehole, sticking his tongue in as far as it would go, and doing the alphabet and Parseltongue in her anus. She moaned in delight as her hole was being licked, and he gave her an orgasm a few minutes later by fingering her in the right spots. He continued licking and sucking on her puckered hole, and loved the musky smell and taste.

Meanwhile, the other two, Alicia and Angelina, were busy going at each other with mouths and tongues on snatches, licking each other to multiple orgasms. Angelina had a strap-on dildo and was on top of Alicia pounding into her. The two girls were moaning and squealing until they both reached another orgasm. Katie was smiling at the sight of her lovers pleasuring themselves and moaned at what she would be feeling later.

Katie turned to Harry and said, "Oh that feels so nice, your tongue in my ass. Stick a finger in there, I love that," she purred. He did as she said and he loved the tightness of her anal muscles squeezing his finger. She squealed in delight as he added another finger and pushed in and out of her anal cavity. "I think it's time for Harry junior, or I should say, your firebolt to get up there in my ass."

"As you wish dear."

He guided his stiff rod and slid it between her butt cheeks. He placed the tip and rubbed it around her puckered hole much to her delight. He knew her hold was already wet but he wanted to go slow. He pushed the head of his penis inside slowly and she groaned, "Oh that feels so good! Merlin, it's great! Keep going lover."

He put a few more inches slowly, holding her hips at the same time. She winced at the extra invasion in her anus and Harry was worried. "Are you ok Katie?"

"Yes," she said gritting her teeth. "It just took me by surprise to feel a real, hard cock in my back door, but keep going."

He put a few more inches in and panted, "Oh that feels so good Katie, but I don't want to hurt you. I'll go really slow."

"That is so sweet of you Harry love, but you can put more in."

He grunted and put more in, and a few more inches, until he was deep inside her rectum. His balls hit her snatch and she felt so full. "I'm all the way inside now Katie, but I'll get you used to the awesome feeling."

"Awesome is correct Harry, it's beyond a great feeling! I feel so full, but really good," she said between pants. After a minute of his tool inside her rectum, she said, "Ok Harry, start pushing in and out now."

"Sure dear," he said. With that he started to pound her anus very slowly and moved his hard throbbing tool in and out of her delicate, tight anal hole. His other two lovers were watching while pleasuring themselves, and Alicia thought about her first time with Harry in her back door and how good that felt. She wanted another shot after her two lovers finished. Harry couldn't believe that his lovers gave him their anal cherry, but he knew they did each other back there.

After a few minutes of pounding, Katie grunted and said, "Harder Harry, faster!" She even pushed herself onto his throbbing rod and he complied by going harder and faster. "Oh Merlin that feels brilliant!" After another 15 minutes of pounding her puckered hole, she cried out, "Oh my ass is on fire!"

"One fire-hose coming up!" he said.

Katie couldn't help but laugh at his response and said, "Yes Harry, cum inside my ass!"

Harry grunted and with a few final furious strokes, he said, "Katie, I'm cumming! Ugh, ngh!" He felt his balls boiling and let loose a torrent of sperm inside Katie's arse to quench the fire there.

Katie groaned and said, "Oh I can feel it! This is so amazing, you're cumming in my ass!" She milked his hard tool with her anal muscles and Harry loved the feeling of the very tight hole squeezing his stiff rod.

After a few minutes composure, Harry gently pulled his cock out of her ass and lay on his back. "That was brilliant. Thank you so much Katie."

Katie leaned on top of him and they French-kissed. "You are so big Harry, but it was my pleasure."

Angelina went over to Katie and started licking her ass, and sucked out Harry's sperm from her back door. Katie jumped up and squealed in delight as she felt the wet tongue inside her rectum. Alicia got underneath and licked her snatch, clamping her mouth onto her clitoris to give her another earth shattering orgasm.

After sucking out Harry's sperm from Katie's rectum, Angelina shared a cum laden kiss with Alicia and the other girl drank it. Angelina focussed on Harry's cock and started to lick and gently suck his balls. She stroked his cock and licked all around, and flicked the head with her tongue. She then started to suck on the head while stroking the remainder of the length, and then moved further down onto his now hard, throbbing tool. She sucked for a few minutes but didn't want him to shoot right away.

Harry asked the sexy black girl to go on her hands and knees so that he can wet her arse with his tongue. He licked and sucked on her delicious puckered hole for a few minutes and gave Angelina an orgasm. He pushed a finger into her dark tiny hole and started to move it in and out, much to her delight. Angelina squirmed on his finger and said, "Put another one in Harry!" He did as she asked him to and now he had two fingers working inside her delicate back hole. He alternated between fingers in her ass and pussy, while licking as far inside her asshole as he could. He did the Parseltongue in her ass and she shivered and squealed in delight, and climaxed with his tongue inside her ass and fingers working in her wet snatch and diddling her clitoris.

It was time for the 'main course' and Harry said, "Angie dear, can you lie on your back, I want to enter you like that."

"Yes dear," she said smiling. She kissed him madly and said, "I hope there will be more kissing when you are inside my ass."

"Of course, that's why I want you in that position love," he said. After another quick kiss, she was on her back with her legs up, spreading her ass cheeks to him. "Hmmm that's a very nice view Angie." He licked her ass in that position a few more times for extra lubrication. Angelina tasked just as delicious as his other two lovers. He could not get enough of the musky scent of their puckered holes. "That's it love, I want to see your face when I stick my firebolt in your ass. Of course I'll go slow."

He played around her hole with his hard tool, and slowly stuck the head inside. Angelina shuddered and gritted her teeth, "Oh, that feels so nice already Harry. Take your time, but believe me you won't hurt me, I've had things up my ass a number of times, but you nice cock is the first real flesh that will be inside there."

Harry was in awe and said, "Oh Angie, I love you. I love you all," as he stuck more of his cock into her anal cavity. It was as if her anal muscles swallowed his member. He grunted and said, "Oh Merlin, that feels really good."

"I know, doesn't it?" said Angelina. "You can go all the way in love." He did that and went all the way in, and Angelina groaned and said, "Oh it's all the way in! That's it, I can feel it all the way! You can start pounding now Harry." He leaned forward and latched his mouth onto hers and they had a tongue duel in each other's mouths.

He started to pound slowly at first, but she egged him on, pushing her ass hard onto his stiff rod. "Oh Angie, you're so good! You feel so nice and tight."

"Just for you lover!" she said. They went back to kissing madly. Katie and Alicia watched with fascination at their two lovers going at it like that. "Oh, sweet Merlin, I'm going to cum Harry!"

Harry groaned and continued to pound inside her rectum while kissing her at the same time. After about 20 minutes, he grunted and said, "Angie, I'm going to cum! Ugh!"

"Inside me Harry, shoot inside my ass!"

They both felt his cock swelling and he felt the boiling sensation. "Ugh, Angie, cumming!" He let loose his second orgasm inside Angelina's rectum and after a few seconds, he leaned forward and kissed her madly. Their tongues battled in each other's mouths again, and after about five minutes of intense passionate kissing, Harry gently pulled out of Angelina and rolled on his back.

Katie latched onto Angie's asshole and sucked out Harry's sperm from it, giving the sexy black girl another orgasm. She made her way up to Angelina and kissed her hard and lovingly, sharing Harry's sperm between them. Meanwhile, Alicia was on top of Harry and madly kissing him, sticking her tongue down his throat. After breaking the kiss, Alicia said, "Let's repeat what we did on our date Harry, in my ass."

"Yes dear," he replied. He started to lick and suck her puckered hole to get her prepared for the anal onslaught. While he was lubricating her ass with his tongue, he felt two tongues on his prick and mouths sucking at it. He was hard after about a minute, and decided to give Alicia her second treat of his prick inside her rectum. Alicia sensed that they were both ready and said, "Where do you want me Harry?"

"Hmmm, how about I go on my back, and you sit on me?"

"That sounds like a great position." She got into position and slowly sat on him, with the head inside, just to get used to the pleasure. They had done it before, but in another position. "Oh, that feels so good!" She sank lower and lower until his prick disappeared all the way into her rectum. She loved the feeling the first time, and was now used to it. She started riding him, squealing and chanting, "Oh that feels so good!" She rode him at her desired pace, sometimes fast and hard, sometimes slow.

The ride lasted about 20 minutes and Harry grunted, "Alicia, I'm cumming!"

"Yes Harry, inside me love! I want my anal muscles to milk your nice cock!" He felt the boiling sensation again, rising from his balls and after another few strokes, he fired his seed into her rectum. "Oh yes Harry, I can feel your cum!" Katie fingered her and licked her snatch while Harry was shooting his torrent of sperm up her rectum. Alicia had her climax thanks to Katie's mouth, tongue and fingers. Katie tasted some of the sperm that Harry shot when she moved to Alicia's ass. Meanwhile, Angelina kissed Harry madly and then put her large breasts on his face. He took both nipples in his mouth at the same time while she held his head to her chest. After Alicia got off Harry, Katie sucked out the sperm from her ass and together with Alicia and Angelina, they shared his sperm in a lusty, but passionate and loving kiss.

**Lemon end ************

They were all exhausted and Harry said, "Wow, thanks a lot lovers, that was super great."

Angelina said, "Anytime dear."

Katie chipped in, "Harry, you can have any of our holes anytime."

"Except if we're not in private," added Alicia.

They all laughed and Harry decided that he wanted a change in sleeping arrangements. Angelina was on her back with Harry on top. He stuck his cock inside her, but didn't want to move. He just liked the feeling, so he was on top of Angelina with his chest against her breasts. Katie and Alicia were on either side of her, and Harry rested his head on Alicia's nice firm breasts, while he held Katie who was next to Angelina. They lovingly kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. Once again, Harry thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

All too soon, Saturday came, which meant that Harry would take his lovers on a date outside of Britain. He received permission from their head of house, professor McGonagall, and she kindly reminded him to be back on Sunday before dinner.

They hopped into the cart to take them to Hogsmeade, and made as if they were going with the rest of the students who were in third year and above. Once in Hogsmeade, Harry asked them to take his arms and they portkeyed outside of Britain.

When they found themselves in another country, Alicia said, "We're in France, right Harry?"

"Yes, but not in Paris. Ladies, welcome to Bordeaux. It's one of the places that Fleur told me about."

They jumped in excitement and hugged Harry, thanking him for taking them out away from Britain. They started to explore the place and went shopping in the heart of Bordeaux, a street called Rue Sainte-Catherine. The shops were pretty expensive to an average person, but Harry Potter is no average person. He bought clothing and jewels for his lovers, and a few watches and nice French design clothes.

They did some sightseeing and relaxed in some nice gardens. No one knew who Harry Potter is, much to their delight. They had lunch and dinner at different restaurants and tasted some of the lovely wine from Bordeaux. The meals were fantastic, and the local food was really tasty, much better than at Hogwarts. They saw some museums and even came across the odd castle or two, but it was nothing like Hogwarts. They enjoyed some of the fantastic sights and buildings that were in the city. They also went to some vineyards and tasted samples of the delicious wines. They explored the public transport system, but it was nothing like London's system as Katie pointed out.

Harry said, "I wonder if Beauxbatons is in this city?"

"We will never know," said Angelina.

"It's not on the map," Alicia added.

"I overheard Fleur saying that it's in the south of France, but it's unplottable," said Harry. "Anyway, we don't need to work out where it is."

They saw a music show in one of the theatres and loved it. The girls were familiar with muggle things and events, and often spoke to Harry and taught him about what muggles have and what they offer. In between lunch and dinner, Harry got the ladies some of the French crepes and they all loved it. They all chatted together and thought back to how they all got together. They talked over very happy and fond memories, especially when they started to notice Harry, their youngest seeker they had. Katie said, "It looks like Fleur knows her stuff about France. This place is amazing." They all nodded in agreement and Katie made a mental note to thank Fleur for her suggestions.

After dinner in one particular restaurant when Harry paid for the meals, he said, "Ok ladies, it's time to go to Potter Manor." With his wand, he made the necessary arrangements and declared that Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson can enter Potter Manor, and a flash of magic accepted his decree. They took his arms again and he portkeyed them in front of the Manor.

When he entered, the house elves greeted him and his lovers. "Welcome master Harry Potter and his lady friends. I is Tinky."

"Hello Tinky," said Harry. "These are my lovers, Katie, Alicia and Angelina."

"Tinky be honoured to meet great Harry Potter and his ladies. What can Tinky do for master?"

"Can you please prepare some tea for us?"

"Right away master." With that, the elf popped away, leaving Harry with his lovers.

"Wow, this place is huge Harry!" exclaimed Katie.

"Yeah, there's a library larger than at Hogwarts and the restricted section altogether. That's where I found out how to master my animagus forms, and there are lots of history books about old and ancient families which are not at Hogwarts. Feel free to browse around."

"Ah Harry, we're not Hermione Granger," said Alicia. They all laughed but she continued, "Although it could be worthwhile for another time."

Harry showed them the many rooms in the Manor, while the master bedroom was far larger than his private suite at Hogwarts, and larger than the Gryffindor common room. "This is breathtaking," said Angelina. "We will use this room tonight, right?"

Harry laughed and said, "Sure, we will put it to very good use." They all laughed again and he showed them the dining hall and lounge that were far larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

After a quick tour, Tinky popped up and said, "Master, the tea is ready."

"Thank you Tinky," he said. The elf disappeared and they went to the dining area to have their tea and snacks.

After the teatime, Harry said, "Shall we shower and get into bed?"

"A fantastic idea lover," said Angelina. They went into the shower and played with each other with heavy kissing and petting, and groping around.

"I feel so fresh now," said Alicia.

"Yeah, let's get onto the bed for some more serious business," added Katie.

**Mini lemon start ************

They got on the bed and had some more fun. Harry licked them all, from pussy to arsehole, and they squirmed under his tongue. He asked them to squirt their juices on him, and together the three of them started drenching his face and body. The thing that he loved is that the girls can squirt while masturbating and diddling themselves. They were above him drenching him, and he especially loved Angelina's squirts, because she squirted so much, and much more powerful. He licked them off after they squirted and they kissed him madly, tasting their own juices on his mouth, face and body.

This started the orgy fest. Harry got on top of Katie and made love to her, while Alicia and Angelina sucked on her nipples and tongue. Harry then had Alicia on top of him, facing him, so that they were French-kissing while she was riding him. He then got into the spoon position with Angelina. She lay on her side, opened her legs, and Harry guided his throbbing tool inside her while massaging her breasts and kissing her. After a lot of switching positions and doing different acts, Harry shot a torrent of seed on their faces. While he was relaxing, they sucked off and licked his sperm from each other, and started to pleasure each other. All of the holes were pleasured, whether by Harry or the other girls. Harry was improving in his technique and pleasuring his lovers, but he was too happy to watch them go at it with each other. They kissed and pleasured all holes with their tongues, and then they were finally tired and slept on each other.

**Mini lemon end ************

The next day after breakfast, Harry decided to take them to the beach on the south coast of England. It was not a freezing day; the sun was out and it was pleasant. They loved the scene and enjoyed sitting on the beach in the sun. They held hands and just kissed a little, so as not to get people's attention. Not many people recognised Harry or his lovers, which was a blessing to them.

They went to a local restaurant for a traditional English lunch, and had sausages and mashed potatoes with some beer. They loved the food, but decided that the French food was much better and less fat. They went back to Potter Manor to gather their things and shopping from their date and portkeyed back to the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, and made their way into the castle before dinner. They were very satisfied that the group date went well, and they were planning on more of them later.

**A/N: There's the end of another chapter. Next chapter is the third task, and there will be action and surprises, so stay tuned.**

**Please review. I have this fic on another site called hpfanficarchives, so you can look me up there.**


	12. The Third Task

**Please review. Thaks. PLEASE ALSO NOTE: Please allow up to half an hour for changes and update to the chapter to take place, and please refrain from writing that I have uploaded the whole storyagain.**

**CHAPTER 12 – THE THIRD TASK**

Over the next few months during the rest of the school year, Harry and his girlfriends got together as often as they could for some hot steamy one-on-one and group encounters, and also for some dates and chatting about the future. The sexy chasers got to know Harry much better, and he got to know them better too. The sex was unbelievably fantastic for him and them, but to get to know a person takes a lot more effort. They were worried about the third task, but he told them that it was under control. They were a bit overprotective of him and he appreciated it. He took Katie, Alicia and Angelina out on separate dates, and they also went together, and sometimes included Daphne and Tracey, the two pretty Slytherin lovers. Daphne and Tracey had gotten to know Harry and his chasers quite well, and the five of them were very happy and comfortable with each other. Harry didn't have to worry about Draco and his goons much, or the other red haired git Ron Weasley. He was often found chatting with Neville, Hermione and the Weasley twins when he was not with his girlfriends. His girlfriends had also gotten to know Susan and Hannah at the Puffs' request. They took them out one Saturday to Hogsmeade and they had a very nice chat about school, life, where they want to be in the future, and all sorts of things. Susan and Hannah were very good friends with them after that date, and they even kissed Harry and his lovers with an open-mouth kiss. While all this dating and fun was good for Harry and his lovers, they decided to focus on just the four of them and their relationship for now.

Harry got together with the other champions as often as was possible, and they too were very good friends, the four of them. The professors and visiting schools were amazed at how four champions competing in a tournament of magical conquests would become like the best of friends, and not see themselves as competitors, much to the disgust of Igor Karkaroff the Durmstrang headmaster. Karkaroff tried to get Viktor Krum to concentrate on winning the tournament and to stay away from the other three 'idiotic dunderheads,' but Krum shot him a look as if to say that the headmaster had no control over who he makes friends with.

During one of their time together one week before the third task, Harry asked, "So are we all ready for the final task? It's in a week."

"Oui 'Arry, and zank you for your care. I could not 'ave a better friend," said Fleur.

"Same here Harry, you're a true and loyal friend. I don't know why the hat didn't sort you in Hufflepuff," added Cedric.

"I am glad to call you my friend Harry. I am glad zat vee are all friends," said Viktor.

"I am too, but we will win this. Together," said Harry. They all put their hands together and made the pact.

Classes and examinations went ahead as scheduled, and Harry was glad to have finished his exams so that he could focus on what is ahead. There were times when Draco and Ron would antagonise him but they got no reaction. In fact, they received detentions for creating a scene in the Great Hall, much to the delight of a lot of students.

The day came on 24th of June, for the third and final task of the tournament. The task would take place in the evening after dinner. Harry was in his suite getting ready for the task. He got his invisibility cloak and his rifle, just in case it was the last resort for him. He wanted his girlfriends to be with him during the day, and they wanted nothing more than to show him their support and love. They were teary as the time came, and asked their lover to be careful. Harry smiled and said that they were going to have some nice well-deserved steamy fun when he completes the task.

Dinner was uneventful. The Hall was filled with mumblings and chatting as Harry went in. the students could see that he was confident, but a little uneasy at the same time. The professors smiled when Harry received best wishes from the different houses, and also the different schools. He still received glares from the odd few Slytherins and Ron Weasley. The twin Weasleys gave him the hands-up, and even Snape nodded at his direction.

After dinner, everyone made their way to the Quidditch pitch to see that there were no goals. In fact, it had been re-done to accommodate for the task. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH?" yelled some of the students.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "The Quidditch pitch will be back as it was after the task is completed."

Many guests arrived at the third task, including the parents of Fleur, and Cedric's father, Amos Diggory. Arthur Weasley was there along with the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Madam Bones, the head of the DMLE at the Ministry. A number of Aurors were present just in case something goes wrong. Ludo Bagman made his customary announcement, "GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DISTINGUISHED GUESTS, AND MINISTER FUDGE! WELCOME TO THE THIRD TASK OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT. IN THIS TASK, THERE IS A MAZE POPULATED BY VARIOUS OBSTACLES AND DANGER THAT THE CHAMPIONS HAVE TO OVERCOME. AT THE END OF THE MAZE IS THE TRI-WIZARD CUP. THE CHAMPION WHO GETS THEIR HANDS ON THE CUP WILL BE TRANSPORTED BACK HERE AND BE DECLARED THE WINNER OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT. GOOD LUCK CHAMPIONS." A cheer erupted from the crowd of spectators. Fudge, the Minister, had his customary front row seat, and Madam Bones was next to him.

Dumbledore summoned the champions and said, "In this task, there will be no deadly creatures. The enemy will be yourselves. Now as Mr Potter is in the lead, he will go first, followed by Mr Diggory, then Mr Krum, and finally Miss Delacour. Good luck."

When the headmaster motioned for them to start, Harry went in first, and waited with his invisibility cloak. He saw Cedric entering and he too waited until Viktor and Fleur came through. "Hey guys, it's a bit weird out here, a little chilly."

He pulled out his cloak and Fleur said, "Oui eet eez chilly. What is zat 'Arry?"

"That's an invisibility cloak," said Cedric.

"Not an invisibility cloak, but THE cloak of invisibility," said Harry with a smirk.

"Shit!" exclaimed Cedric, "as in one of the deathly hallows?"

"Yes, that's the one," replied Harry. "Now all of you get under here. We don't know what we will pass, but I'm not going to take a risk."

They all got under the cloak and Fleur said, "Eet iz warm now. I 'ope we are invisible."

"We are, but we better not talk until we get to the cup," said Cedric. However, they whispered to each other about the past year and all that happened so far in the tournament. They smiled at the fact that they will shock the whole school when they all take the cup at the same time.

Moments passed where nothing happened. True to Dumbledore's word, they didn't encounter any deathly creatures, but they thought they heard voices somewhere out there. It was a dark sight to behold. There were thick green bushes like fences that one could not climb over. They had to go straight ahead and circumnavigate the maze until they got to the cup. It was almost like a lonely, deserted place. Whoever came up with something like that was an idiot, they all thought.

They walked for about ten minutes and finally, they saw the Tri-wizard cup shining at a short distance. "This is it," whispered Harry. "Be very careful. On the count of three, we're going to get it together." When they nodded, he counted, "One. Two. Three!" They all got their hands on the cup, but were transported to some sort of graveyard. "SHIT! FUCK!" exclaimed Harry. "Nothing goes bloody right!"

"Relax my friend," said Viktor.

Harry looked around and saw the name Tom Riddle on a graveyard. At the graveyard, there was a cauldron that was burning. "This doesn't look right guys. Hide under the cloak."

Before they could hide, a rat-like person came out of a cave and saw Harry. He was carrying a baby-face like figure, which Harry thought was Voldemort. Viktor had his wand up and said, "Who are you? Vat do you vant?"

"Kill the spares!" hissed the voice.

Before the rat-like figure could hold his wand and cast the spell, Harry had his hand up and disarmed the wand of the figure. He recognised the figure and said with venom, "PETTIGREW! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" With his wand, he said the spell that froze Pettigrew. He said, "Guys, quick! Hide under my cloak, and take this bastard with you! I have some things to settle first."

The baby face figure cried out and said, "WORMTAIL YOU BASTARD! I hope my horcruxes are safe!"

Harry walked up to him and said, "Hello Voldemort! Or should I say, Tom Marvolo Riddle! You have a destiny with hell Tom!"

The baby face figure cried out, "POTTER!"

Harry held his gun out and said, "Ah Tommy boy, how goes the half life? You know what this is? It's a muggle rifle. I'm glad to let you know that you're not going to have a body Riddle, so goodbye!" He shot at the head of the baby figure and it fell. He saw a large snake coming and smiled. "Your snake will be gone too Tom, you lose!"

Harry quickly transformed himself into a giant snake and Voldemort's snake Nagini didn't stand a chance against Harry's animagus. Nagini decided to sweet talk Harry and said, _"I will reward you if you let me go."_

Harry's animagus replied, _"Go tosss yourssself Nagini, you have this vile perssson's sssoul inssside you and it mussst be dessstroyed!"_

After a short fight, Nagini was no match for Harry's animagus. She was too small, and Harry overpowered the snake, and killed it with its deadly fangs. Nagini died from the venom of another snake, such is the irony.

Harry quickly transformed himself and went over to the cup. The champions watched with horror and amazement but he said, "Guys, don't tell anyone this, please. Oh, and I brought a little souvenir for the others to see."

He showed them Voldemort's baby face figure and Fleur screamed. "Relax Fleur, it can't hurt you," said Cedric. "So is he dead for good?"

"I hope so," said Harry. "I heard him say something about horcrux." They all gasped and he said, "What?"

"Harry, a horcrux iz something vile. It links ze zoul of a person zo zat zey cannot die, until this item iz destroyed," said Viktor.

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Harry. He took the cloak away and shrunk his rifle. "Now this time, on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

They all got their hands on the cup at the same time and it took them back to the Quidditch pitch. The spectators were stunned and Ludo Bagman's eyes were beyond belief. "THIS IS AMAZING! THE FOUR CHAMPIONS ALL GOT THEIR HANDS ON THE CUP. THIS MEANS THAT ALL FOUR CHAMPIONS ARE DECLARED THE WINNERS OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

"THAT IS UTTER BULLSHIT!" bellowed Igor Karkaroff.

"There is nothing you can do Igor," said Dumbledore, trying to calm the furious Durmstrang Headmaster.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" continued Karkaroff.

"Not bloody likely!" yelled Viktor Krum, much to everyone's surprise. "I had enough of zis being better than others. Ve are friends, not enemies!" Turning to Ludo Bagman, he said, "I am villing to share ze money, otherwise I don't want it!"

The other champions nodded in agreement and Bagman said, "Very well, we will award you 1000 galleons each." They smiled and accepted. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE FOUR WINNERS WHO WILL EACH RECEIVE 1000 GALLEONS. CONGRATULATIONS CHAMPIONS!"

A loud cheer erupted from the stands but Harry held up his hand and yelled, "SILENCE EVERYONE! THERE IS SOMETHING, OR SOMEONE WHO I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO."

"Who is it Mr Potter?" asked the Minister as he was congratulating the winners.

"PETER PETTIGREW!"

"That's impossible!" Fudge sputtered.

"Would you like to see him Minister? He is right here," said Harry calmly. He brought the still petrified Pettigrew and said, "Does he look familiar?"

"How can it be?" challenged Fudge.

Harry told the story and said, "I was not aware of a FOURTH TASK!"

"What fourth task Harry?" asked a puzzled Dumbledore.

"You know, after the third task, we were supposed to come back here, but no, things don't go normal for Harry Potter! This bloody fucking cup took us to Voldemort's father's graveyard! Oh, and I have another souvenir!"

He dropped the dead baby face figure and Fudge said, "What is this?"

"Let me introduce you to Voldemort!"

Everyone except for Dumbledore winced at the name and the headmaster examined the figure. "That is true, it is his form."

Harry continued, "Oh, for those of you who don't know, Voldemort is, or was a half-blood. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father was a muggle." The Slytherin students who heard that grumbled and started muttering to each other. When Harry did the name change with his wand, most people believed. "That's how this bastard did it in the Chamber of Secrets. Now as for Pettigrew, why don't you ask him how he faked his own death? While you're at it too, I suggest you give Sirius Black a trial under the truth serum."

Fudge grudgingly agreed and Madam Bones stepped up, "That was utter bravery Mr Potter. We will take Pettigrew in for questioning, and give Black a trial. After all, Black was accused of a crime he may never have committed, and was sent to Azkaban without a trial. If you know where he is located, contact him and we will ensure his safety and a trial. You also should attend both trials Mr Potter. We will contact you soon. Good day, and congratulations once more." With that, Madam Bones took Pettigrew who was still petrified and left with her Aurors.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Harry, how did you get rid of Voldemort?"

"I did what I could, and I got rid of his snake as well," he replied.

"How?"

"Let's just say that I knew of a few things that the bastard didn't know. Now, may I ask you how Tom Riddle survived all those years?"

"Ah, that is for a long chat Harry, I will tell you soon. In fact, why don't we go to my office?"

"Ok, but I want professor McGonagall there," said Harry looking at his head of house. The two elderly people nodded. "First, I want to find my lovers. I'll come by later?"

"Sure Harry. I think that I fancy Chocolate Fudge," he said with a wink.

After the crowd died away from learning the truth about Pettigrew and Voldemort, Harry found his trio chasers and they hugged him so tightly that they didn't want to let him go. They kissed him madly and passionately. Katie said, "Harry dear, we thought something happened. We waited for like an hour. We were so worried about you." She kissed his neck and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, and kissed the trio and said, "I'm so glad to be back and have you ladies with me."

"How did you do it? I mean come out with the others at the same time?" asked Angelina.

"We had a deal, or a pact, that we didn't want greed or eternal glory. We wanted to do this at the same time, and we had all agreed."

"Ah, such a gentleman you are Harry, and that's what I love about you," said Alicia. She kissed him lovingly, and they held onto each other and made their way to the castle.

Everyone congratulated Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor after their amazing display. There was a very familiar voice when Harry was inside the Great Hall, "How did you do it Potter? You did it again!"

"Draco, for the millionth time, I don't have to answer to you!" said an exasperated Harry. "Don't you know what I had to face in that fucking graveyard? I faced Voldemort! Sure he didn't have a real body, but imagine if you were in my shoes, you would have pissed your pants! Now don't talk to me I have no time for you!"

"Seriously Potter, befriending champions from other schools? That's low!" said Draco.

Harry was furious and punched him square on the face. "Listen well Draco, you don't want to end up like your father. I can make friends with whoever I like, I have a choice, unlike you, always going by what your father says and thinks. Why don't you grow up!"

Draco was about to retaliate but McGonagall came and said to him sternly, "Mr Malfoy, have you no shame at all? That will be detention for you and 20 points from Slytherin for your misjudged behaviour."

"What about Potter?" said Draco.

"You are the one who provoked him Malfoy! Now go your way unless you want extra detention?" said McGonagall. Draco mumbled and left, while she looked at Harry and said, "Mr Potter, when you are ready, let's go to the headmaster."

Harry looked at his lovers and said, "I'll see you later." They nodded and he left with McGonagall. When they reached the office, Harry asked, "Can I say the password professor? Dumbledore gave it to me earlier." She nodded and he uttered the password and was let in.

When they went up, Dumbledore said, "Ah Harry, I see you have come."

Harry looked at the person he least wanted to see – Severus Snape. "What is he doing here professor?"

"Harry, I trust professor Snape."

"But I don't trust a Death Eater!"

Snape was about to say something, but Dumbledore held his hand up. "Professor Snape was indeed a Death Eater, but he is now on the light side, even though he doesn't seem like that."

Harry huffed and said, "Fine. Now can I ask you how Voldemort survived all those years?"

"Don't say the dark lord's name Potter!" hissed Snape.

"That's none of your business to direct me Snape!" shouted Harry. "And for the record, HIS NAME IS TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! He is a half-blood, his father was a muggle! Got it Snape?"

"Professor Snape," corrected Dumbledore.

"He will never be professor Snape in my eyes," said Harry. "If he can't get past a school grudge and get beyone seeing me as my father's son, I will not give him the respect that he is due!" Snape sent him a death glare, but he just ignored it. "Now can we please continue? How did Tom Riddle survive all those years when everyone thought that he was gone?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Very well Harry. Do you know what a horcrux is?"

"I heard him say something in the graveyard about the safety of his horcruxes. Viktor Krum briefly explained it to me."

"Well, he made a few of them. In fact, when Tom Riddle was a student, he devoted his time to the Dark Arts, and would have made more than one horcrux. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he made seven of them, but I don't know what or where they are. Something tells me that Tom used items that belong to the Founders of the school."

"How can I find out what they are?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," replied Dumbledore sadly.

"His Death Eaters are still out there," said Harry, looking at Snape with contempt. "Is there anything else I need to know?

"Well, there is a prophecy that was made many years ago. I will read it out to you. A few days before that night, Voldemort was the most powerful dark lord in the magical world. He heard of a prophecy which is as follows, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' _Now, this prophecy could have been made for a friend of yours, Neville Longbottom, who was born a few days before you, but Voldemort chose you, and marked you, therefore, you are known as The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry was stunned at this, but motioned for the headmaster to continue. "When Voldemort heard the prophecy, he went mad, and killed everyone who got in his way. When he came to Godrics Hollow, your parents' home, he sent for you, but your father got in his way, and he killed him. Your mother loved you so much that she sacrificed her life to save you. When he tried to kill you, the curse bounced back on him and he vanished. However, he left a piece of his soul inside you, unintentionally, thus marking you as his equal. However, I see that the scar has disappeared. Now as far as I know, your scar is gone, thus meaning that no part of Tom is inside you now. The diary is gone, you destroyed it in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Quirrel died when he tried to get the Philosopher's Stone, and there is a ring that belonged to Merope Gaunt, Tom's mother. She was a descendant of Slytherin, but I destroyed the ring, but alas! It cursed my hand badly. Now there could be an item of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that is left to locate. Once these are destroyed, Tom cannot come back."

"Does anyone know what or where they are?" asked Harry.

"I heard that there was a fallout involving one Regulus Black, the younger brother of Sirius. Tom asked him to keep an item safe at all times, but Regulus would have none of that. He too was a reformed Death Eater. He was about to destroy it, but was killed by some Death Eaters, or perhaps by Tom himself. You can ask Sirius once he is set free."

"How do you know Black will be innocent?" asked Snape dryly, dreading the fact that Sirius Black will be able to come to Hogwarts once again.

"Severus my boy! Do you not understand? Peter Pettigrew has been found alive, working for Tom! Once they both testify under Veratiserum, Sirius will not be guilty! I really hope you can get past your childhood grudge," said Dumbledore.

"I heard what I needed, so if you don't mind, can I leave now?" asked Harry.

"Of course you may," replied the headmaster.

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room, where his lovers were waiting for him. they kissed him and together, they went to their dorm. After a nice hot shower, they went to sleep. Harry slept on top of Alicia, while the other girls snuggled up to her. He held Angie and Katie, and rested his head on Angie's breast. They kissed each other passionately and did some groping until they fell asleep.

The Daily Prophet was sold out the next few days, which had articles about how the four champions won the tournament and how Peter Pettigrew was found alive and captured. The Ministry announced that Peter Pettigrew was alive and that his trial would be the following day. Harry wrote to Sirius and told him the good news. Sirius could not believe his luck, and that he would be a free man. Harry celebrated wildly with his lovers at Potter Manor. The school year had finished a few days after the third task. Fleur and Viktor both hugged Harry, thanking him for his friendship and support. They promised to write to each other and keep each other updated on news from their end. Fleur even invited him and his lovers to her place during the summer, to which he agreed.

The day of the trial arrived. Harry could not wait to have Pettigrew given the Dementor's Kiss. He could use the life debt law, as Pettigrew owed a life debt to his parents for saving his life one time. Harry arrived at the Ministry to take his seat as Lord Peverell. Dumbledore being the Chief Warlock was there and opened the session, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Wizengamot morning session is now under way. I understand that there will be two trials for one Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."

Madam Bones sat in her seat and said, "Very well. Aurors, bring in the accused Peter Pettigrew."

Pettigrew was brought in chains as he stuggled. "I'm innocent!" he sputtered.

Madam Bones said, "Peter Pettigrew, you are charged for the murder of 12 muggles, framing an innocent person, and engaging in Death Eater activities. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty!" he sputtered.

"Administer the truth serum," said Madam Bones. Turning to Harry, she said, "Lord Peverell, the floor is yours."

"Thank-you madam Bones," said Harry. Looking at Pettigrew, he said, "What is your name?"

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

It's working, he thought. "Do you work for Voldemort?" After hearing the gasps, he held out his hand, "Come on! It's just a name! His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, his father was a muggle." Turning to the accused, he said, "Now, are you Voldemort's servant?"

"Y-y-yes!" he stammered.

"Did you kill those 12 muggles on that night 13 years ago?"

"Y-yes!"

"Were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes!"

"Why did you betray them and frame Sirius Black if you say you're innocent?"

"I d-d-didn't want to! He was too powerful for me! He was going to give me power with him. Sirius would have done the same!"

"Speak for yourself Pettigrew!" spat Harry. "Why did you frame Sirius?"

"H-he threatened me!"

"But he didn't kill you, did he?"

"N-no! But I was scared!"

"So you framed Sirius and ran to safety with the Weasley family?"

"Yes."

"Madam Bones, I have concluded my questioning."

Amelia said, "Very well, we shall deliberate the sentence of Peter Pettigrew." After a few minutes, Madam Bones banged the table and said, "Based on the evidence presented to us, we have concluded that Peter Pettigrew is guilty of committing murder, framing an innocent person, and engaging in Death Eater activities. Pettigrew, you are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss!"

"NOOOOO!" he screamed. As he was taken to the place where they receive the kiss, everyone heard his loud screaming and screeching. Soon, there was no voice and the guards confirmed that Pettigrew is dead.

Madam Bones banged the table and said, "Now bring in Sirius Black."

Sirius was brought in and sat at the chair that Pettigrew occupied before. Amelia gave the floor to Harry again. Harry smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I present to you Sirius Black. Now, I would like to ask you, how many of you were at the trial of Sirius Black?" The whole court muttered and shook their heads. "That is because Sirius Black was not given a trial to state his innocence! He was sent straight to Azkaban! The Ministry snapped the wand of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House and sent him to Azkaban without a trial!"

The whole court was in an uproar against the way in which Sirius was treated. Fudge stood up, "Mr. Potter! This is preposterous!"

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS LORD PEVERELL MINISTER!"

"Minister Fudge, please sit down. I have given the floor to Lord Peverell." As Fudge grudgingly sat, she said, "Administer the truth serum."

After a minute, Harry started asking the questions. He turned to Sirius, "Please state your name."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Did you ever work for Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"I never worked for that fucking bastard! I hate him for what he did to my family, the Black family!" Everyone gasped at that revelation.

"So you never had the dark mark?"

"No, never."

"Were you the secret keeper of the Potters?"

"No. Peter Pettigrew was." The court was in an uproar but Amelia silenced the members.

"Why were you not the secret keeper? My father was your best friends. You were like brothers."

"We changed at the last minute. I don't know what they saw in that rat betraying bastard!"

"Did you go after Pettigrew after my parents were killed?"

"Yes, I wanted to kill him, but I thought that life was too precious and it wasn't worth it."

"Why do you refer to Pettigrew as a rat?"

"That was his animagus form. He cast a blasting spell, framed me and turned into his rat form and escaped."

Harry said, "I have concluded my questioning Madam."

"Very well, we shall take a break and come to our conclusion."

Sirius looked at Harry and said, "I want to thank you pup for what you did, and for finding that betraying bastard. Where was he anyway?"

Harry snorted and said, "He was trying to 'resurrect' his beloved master, but let's just say that I stopped them both. It was in the third task at the tournament, where the cup took us to the graveyard."

Sirius said, "I read about it in the Daily Prophet. That was one pretty good stunt you guys pulled."

"Yeah, we're all friends, so we decided to share the cup. Anyway, it looks like you are going to be innocent. Here they come."

Madam Bones once again banged the table and said, "After hearing the evidence from Lord Sirius Orion Black, we have come to the conclusion that Sirius Black is not guilty of the charges that were against him. he is guilty of escaping Azkaban however, but seeing that he was unfairly sent to prison, the charges will be dropped. Finally, as compensation for unfairly sending a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House to Azkaban without a trial, the Ministry will give 2,000,000 galleons and transfer it to the Black family vault. Lord Sirius Orion Black is now a free citizen of the British Isles."

Sirius and Harry hugged and celebrated. "You're a free man now Sirius," said Harry.

"I owe it all to you pup. Now let's celebrate."

Harry told him about what he had discovered, and that he had Potter Manor and all those other properties from being Lord Potter, Peverell and Emrys. He told him about his girlfriends, and Sirius barked out laughing, telling him that James would be proud. Things have turned out for the better, and now Harry can hopefully have a normal life next school term. He was now looking forward to the summer to spend with Sirius and with his three beautiful lovers.

**A/N: There's the end of the fourth year and Tri-wizard TOurnament. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I am not sure whether I will continue this story, or where I will go with this. If you want me to continue, PLEASE give me the heads/hands up. It IS DEFINITELY different from Tsukunde's 'Harry Potter and Teammates.' I am also posting this on hpfanficarchives dot com so check it out, it's a cool site.**

**Again, I appreciate all reviews so far, please continue.**

**I am working on another fic atthe moment, called 'The Harem Witches,' which is under Harry/Susan fic.**


	13. Summer and Horcruxes

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Please review. Thanks for all prior reviews.**

**CHAPTER 13 – SUMMER AND HORCRUXES**

Harry and Sirius spent some time over the summer at Grimmauld Place, which is under the Fidelus Charm. This was a Black family home and was very well hidden in the muggle part of London, away from the prying eyes of the Ministry and Death Eater camp. Harry took his girlfriends there to meet his godfather and they all had a chat about the last year and all the events that took place.

"Your father would be proud of you pup," said Sirius with a grin. "You not only have one, but three gorgeous girlfriends and they are all older than you."

"Speaking of my father," said Harry, "I need to go to Gringotts to my family vault, to get the portrait of my parents and speak to them. I am able to do that, aren't I?"

"Of course you can pup, we can go now so that I can finish off some paperwork. I need to annul the marriage between my cousins and Malfoy and Lestrange." He flooed Andromeda and asked that she come to Gringotts with Nymphadora for some very important Black family business. A few moments later, the said pair showed up and introductions were made.

Harry looked at his lovers and said, "You can all come with us too, it will be fun."

They apparated to Diagon Alley and went straight to Gringotts. Harry went to the teller and said, "Excuse me sir, I would like to speak with my account manager Griphook."

The goblin saw the Potter crest and ring with Harry and said, "Very well Lord Potter, I will get your account mamager."

A moment later, Griphook arrived. "Welcome Lord Potter, Lord Black and welcome friends of Lord Potter." Sirius had gone to Gringotts after he was freed, told Griphook the whole story and took over the Head of House Black. He had not yet annulled the marriages of his cousins.

Harry replied, "You know you can call me Harry Griphook."

Griphook replied with a friendly grin, "Very well. How can Gringotts help you?"

Sirius replied, "I would like to annul the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to Lucius the ponce Malfoy, and have the dowry money returned to her vault, once she becomes Narcissa Black. I also want to reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora back into the Black family."

"Very well, shall we begin?" asked the goblin.

They went to the Black family vault so that Sirius can withdraw some money. Harry and his girlfriends stayed away from the Black vault as a privacy matter, but Sirius wanted to take Andromeda and her daughter to see the family vault. Harry asked Griphook to take them to the Potter family vault so that he could get the portrait of his parents. Griphook was too happy to take them and Harry invited his lovers to see his family vault. They were stunned at what they saw – the hierlooms, jewels, galleons, suits of armor, library and all the gold that was there. Harry took some galleons out and he picked up the portrait of his parents and they left the vaults.

Back at Griphook's office, Harry asked, "Does anyone know about horcruxes?"

Sirius was pale at the word, and the goblin said, "Yes we do. They are vile items full of dark magic that links a person's soul. We actually have a curse breaker who can remove the dark magic from an object. Do you have anything in mind Harry?"

"I was told that Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, made a few. You know how one reaches a certain limit, I think the limit is seven. He tried to make an eighth, but failed. I think I was the eighth horcrux that he never meant to make, but my scar and piece of soul that he was inside, was destroyed." He remembered the first time he made love to the beautiful Katie Bell.

"May I ask how it was destroyed Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I can remember the first time I made love with Katie Bell. It was so beautiful and great, and after the session, I felt so much pain from my scar. Katie was worried sick, but later, when I came to, Katie discovered that my scar disappeared. I asked my friend Hermione to look into things like that, and she explained that when a virgin willingly offers herself out of love, the evil piece of the soul that was inside me is destroyed." Katie blushed when she remembered the time, and she squeezed Harry's hand. The other girls were enlightened later obviously, but they too were smiling at the happy memory.

The goblin and Sirius were amazed at the story. Griphook said, "Harry, when your scar disappeared, I think the other horcruxes were also destroyed. If I am not mistaken, these horcruxes had a link to your scar."

Harry looked puzzled, but said, "I remember that when I destroyed the diary of Tom Riddle in my second year with the basilisk's fang, my scar burned and I felt that a part inside me was broken."

"This confirms my theory," said Griphook. "When your scar was gone, perhaps the other horcruxes were destroyed, but this doesn't make sense. How come Voldemort was still out there in the tri-wizard tournament?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "but I finished him off before he gained a body. What I do know is that he probably told one of his most loyal servants to look after an important object. He was saying something about horcruxes after I froze Wormtail."

Griphook called for another experienced goblin and when he came, he instructed him, "Go to all of the Death Eater vaults and see if you can find any dark object. It might be in one of the Lestrange's vaults, since they were the most loyal to that dark wanker."

The goblin was on his way quickly. Sirius then annulled the marriage of Narcissa and Bellatrix, and reinstated Andromeda Tonks and her daughter back into the Black family. When this was done, Andromeda and her daughter cried with joy and hugged their relative Sirius, and so they were now Andromeda and Nymphadora Black-Tonks. The next stop would be to get Narcissa in and have a long talk with her. Tonks had to go back to her job at the Monistry and her mother remained.

During their discussions in Griphook's office about marriages and contracts, the other goblin came holding an object that looked like a cup with his covered hand. Griphook said, "If I am correct, this looks like Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

"That bastard!" yelled Harry. "He must have used items that belonged to the Founders of Hogwarts!"

Griphook called for the curse breaker and they were surprised that they saw Bill Weasley. Griphook told Bill what they found, and theyoung man was too happy to destroy the curse. He was an experienced curse breaker and after some incantations and spells, the curse was removed from the cup and Griphook gave it to Harry as a thank you gift for getting rid of a dark object that was in Gringotts.

They left Gringotts and went back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius said, "Hey pup, do you know of anymore horcruxes that Voldy has?"

"Well Dumbledore told me that he destroyed a ring that belonged to Gaunt family. That Quirrell bastard was another one, you know, the one who tried to get the Philosopher's Stone? Apparently, Voldy had entered him and promised him long life, but that didn't work out. The diary of Tom Riddle was a third that I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. My scar was the next one, then the cup of Hufflepuff, so that makes five gone. He had a snake that was called Nagini. It was in the graveyard, but my animagus form killed it, so that's horcrux nomber six gone. Dumbledore mentioned to me that he heard about a fall out between Regulus Black and the Death Eater. He thinks that Voldy told him to keep an item safe. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Sirius replied, "I know my brother was a Death Eater and was set out to destroy something, but he didn't get to it. I'll ask Kreacher. Kreacher!"

A moment later, the old elf popped and said, "Master Black called for Kreacher? What can Kreacher do?"

"Do you know of an item that my brother Regulus Black had? He tried to destroy it."

"Yes, Kreacher knows of this. It is a locket with letters RAB on it, but Kreacher tried to destroy it for master Regulus, but it had dark magic."

Sirius said, "Can you bring it here? We can have the curse removed." The elf nodded and popped away. "This could be number seven. Do you think he had an item that belonged to Ravenclaw?"

Harry said, "I think so, but I don't know where or what it is. I could ask someone. Dobby!"

A moment later, the excited elf popped and said, "Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby! What can excited Dobby do?"

His girlfriends looked on with amusement and grins on their faces at the way the elf respected Harry, and at the way Harry treated Dobby. Harry replied, "Do you know of any dark objects that belonged to Lady Ravenclaw, the Founder of Hogwarts?"

"Dobby knows of somewhere in Hoggywarts called the come-and-go room. This room has lots of items. Dobby can try sir."

"Thank you Dobby. When you find it can you bring it back to me?"

"Of course Master Harry sir." The excited elf popped away.

Katie said, "You have a house elf Harry?"

"I freed Dobby from Malfoy in second year, and he became loyal to me, but he works at Hogwarts in the kitchens."

A moment later, Kreacher popped back with something that looked like a locket. The elf bowed and said, "Master Black, Kreacher found the item and it has the letters RAB."

"Good work Kreacher, thanks," said Sirius. He took the item and the elf popped away. "Shall we make another trip to Gringotts?"

Andromeda had to go, but the mother said, "Sirius, thank you so much for bringing us back into the Black family. I would dearly love to see Cissy as well. I hope she responds well." She hugged her cousin and flooed back home.

Sirius, Harry and the three girls went to Gringotts again and asked for Griphook. When the goblin in question came, they showed him the other item, the locket, and Bill Weasley did his normal incantations and spells and after about a minute, the dark magic was destroyed. That was another horcrux down, and it was now down to the last one. Harry told Griphook that he has an elf called Dobby, and that he could send Dobby to him to have the dark curse removed from the last item. Griphook was happy for Dobby to do this on behalf of Harry.

Harry spent a few days with his lovers and Sirius at Grimmauld Place until Sirius found a job. He was an experienced Auror at the Ministry, so when Madam Bones offered him the job, he was too happy to take it.

Harry took his lovers on a holiday to Italy, Switzerland, Germany, Spain and Portugal for a period of about two weeks. They spent the nights out as well as in the bedroom making love and enjoying endless group sex sessions. They portkeyed back to Potter Manor which was heavily warded against any dark creatures or wizards and spent the last month of the summer there, and in that area of south England. They really enjoyed each other's company and had gotten to know each other more and more. One day, Harry went to his parents' portrait and saw them standing and smiling. "Mum? Dad?"

"Hi son," said James.

"Hello sweetheart," said Lily, "You have done very well. You're almost there son, one more piece of Voldemort's soul, and he will be no more."

"Did you know?" asked Harry.

"Of course we did. We have been following that bastard and what he does."

"Language James!" said Lily. "One more piece, belonging to Ravenclaw, needs to be found and destroyed. We saw how you took care of him in the graveyard and when that dark curse from Ravenclaw's diadem is destroyed, he will not come back. He is as good as dead now, but when that last item is destroyed, he will be gone forever."

"There's someone, or someones I would like you to meet," said Harry. "Katie, Alicia, Angie! I want you to meet some people!"

"Coming Harry!" he heard Katie yelling.

A moment later, the three chasers came and Alicia said, "What's up love?"

Harry grinned and said, "Lovers, I want you to meet my parents, James and Lily Potter. Mum, Dad, these are my lovers Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. They are the loves of my life and chasers for Gryffindor."

Lily was stunned that Harry managed three girlfriends and James had a shit-eating grin. James barked out in laughter and said, "I knew you would do well son. Ata boy!"

"JAMES!" yelled Lily. "Well hello ladies, I see my son has great taste."

"Hello Mrs. Potter," they said in unison.

"Now that won't do ladies, you call us Lily and James. How did you get together?"

Katie told them the story for about an hour and the parents cried and laughed. James said, "You know that you four are as good as married to each other?"

"JAMES!" screamed Lily.

Angelina said, "We are aware of our relationship James and we are all happy about it. We just haven't done that 'extra' bit yet."

They all chucked at the word 'extra.' Lily said, "Thank you so much for looking after and caring for our son ladies, and we both definitely approve of the relationship. If you all want to marry each other, we will be really happy." They all sat and had a nice long conversation and Harry told them about Sirius and Pettigrew. "That rotten rat bastard!" screamed Lily.

"Who's using the bad language now Lils?" said James as he was grinning.

"Oh hush you," she chided playfully.

During discussions, Dobby popped up and said, "Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby found the item and went to Gringotts. Dobby spoke to mister Griphook and the dark curse is removed from the diadem, and mister Griphook gave this as a present for master Harry sir."

"Thank you Dobby. Listen, I'd like you to meet my parents. Mum, dad, this is Dobby. I freed him from Lucius the ponce Malfoy in second year, remember after the Chamber of Secrets?"

James said, "Oh yeah, we remember mow. Harry was telling us about his adventures at school. Dobby, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Dobby, it's nice to see our son looks after you."

Dobby squealed and said, "masters Potters are the best wizards in the world. Dobby be delighted to meet master Harry Potter's parents."

"Dobby, what did I tell you about calling me master? It makes me feel so old," said Harry. His parents cracked up and Harry continued, "Guess what? Dobby found the last piece of Voldemort's soul, the diadem of Ravenclaw, and the curse was destroyed, so now Voldemort can never come back."

They all celebrated, and Harry had Dobby celebrate with them the complete destruction of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who styled himself Lord Voldemort.

That night, Harry and his lovers had a fantastic group sex and lovemaking session to further celebrate the end of Voldemort. Alicia and Angelina were going back for their final year at Hogwarts, while Katie was going for her sixth year, and Harry his fifth year.

One day during the summer, Naricssa Black was at Malfoy Manor when she realised her Malfoy ring had disappeared. An owl appeared at her window with an envelope. She saw the Black Family seal and knew that it was from someone in the said family. She opened the letter and it read:

_To my dear Cissy,_

_Hey cousin, it's me, Sirius. I am sure that you now know I am innocent of the crimes that I have allegedly committed all those years ago. Harry Potter found the bastard Pettigrew, and he was tried and well, you know what happened after. Now I am writing to let you know that I have annulled your marriage to the ponce, and I want to take care of you and reinstate you back to the Black family. Cissy, you were so happy when you were a child, and now I can't bear to see you suffer from the ponce. He doesn't deserve someone so beautiful and nice as you. I hope you know that the dark wanker is dead thanks to Harry Potter, my godson. Please Cissy, take the chance, come and see me at Grimmauld Place. Actually, this letter will activate a portkey to my place. All you have to do is draw your wand, tap the letter and say, 'activate.' _

_I really hope to see you Cissy._

_Your cousin, Sirius_

Narcissa was stunned at the letter. Never in her loveless marriage did she expect another chance. She decided to take it straight away and with her wand, she tapped the letter and said, "Activate."

Sirius was startled a sudden pop, but he found his cousin Narcissa in front of him. He greeted her and said, "Cissy, long time no see. I'm glad you took the chance, but we have things to talk about first."

The witch said, "Sirius, it's so good to see you. You know that I am not, and was not a Death Eater. The dark bastard probably left me because of my ponce of a husband. Anyway, I am willing and prepared to swear fealty to the Black Family, and to Lord Black."

"Well you've come to the right place Cissy, because I am now the Lord Black. I want to look after you well. Now all you have to do is draw your wand and make the oath."

Narcissa was too happy and with her wand said, "I, Narcissa Black, on my life and magic, do hereby swear loyalty to the Black Family and Lord Black. So mote it be." A flash of magic accepted her in the Black Family.

"Welcome back Cissy," said Sirius.

She fell on his neck and hugged him while crying. "It's been so long Sirius, but I'm so glad you got rid of the ponce for me. I will do my best to talk to Draco and get him to see the light, but if he doesn't then I have done what I could."

Sirius said, "For your sake Cissy, I'm willing to give Draco another chance, but if he doesn't see the light, then he is on his own and will be in for a very rude awakening."

"Do what you have to do Sirius, but I will speak with him one more time and tell him the seriousness of what he is getting himself into," said Narcissa with a sad look, but she still had a smile on her face as she is now Narcissa Black.

Sirius told Harry the news that Narcissa is now a Black and she has sworn loyalty. What made Harry glad was that Narcissa was never a Death Eater and never believed in the pureblood supremacy, and when Sirius told her the origin of the dark wanker, she was shocked that those pureblood bigots were following a half blood and they didn't even know about his origin. Harry told Sirius that all the horcruxes were now destroyed and Riddle would not return again. He broke the news to Madam Bones, the head of the DMLE. To say that she was shocked that such a person made so many of those vile things was an understatement. Nevertheless, she did all that she could to see to it that the Death Eaters that were in Azkaban remained there. Harry suggested that the Ministry have high and powerful wards that if a Death Eater went in, they would be captured straight away. She took the suggestion to Fudge, the Minister and he complied and had the wards set up. It was a matter of days that Lucius Malfoy entered and the alarms went off to alert that a Death Eater was in the Ministry, and he was captured, tried and was sentenced for life in Azkaban. Another Death Eater, Yaxley, was foolish enough to go in the Ministry under Polyjuice, but was found out, tried and sentenced for life in Azkaban.

When the news came in the Daily Prophet that Malfoy and Yaxley were caught, tried and sentenced, Sirius and Narcissa celebrated her utter freedom. Narcissa said, "You know Sirius, I don't give a shit if he died there, he just blindly follows a half blood dark tosser who himself is dead and will never come back." She vowed to speak to Draco and put some sense into him. Malfoy Manor was now part of Black property when Lucius went to Azkaban his accounts and properties were seized and given to the Black family. Life was great and cheerful now for Narcissa Black, and she wished that Draco would be part of her life and change for the better.

**A/N: That's the end of the summer. Please note, I am not putting the Dementor attacks or Harry's so-called trial at the Ministry as he is exempt from underage magic restrictions.**

**Thanks for all of you out there who gave me the heads up to finish this story. I hope you enjoyed the summer chapter.**

**I have two more chapters left. I will bring in Umbridge, but will evict her and destroy her. What do want done with Draco Malfoy? Do you want him redeemed? What about Lucius? What do you want to happen to Snape?**

**Next chapter I will do a surprise visit to Azkaban. Also, next chapter will be fifth year (will not have the DA). The chapter after that will be the Epilogue. I think next chapter will be when Harry proposes to his chasers. **

**Thanks for your reviews, and please review once more. I am working on my other fic, 'The Harem Witches,' so check it out.**

**Finally, a special thanks to karthik9 for being review number 150!**


	14. Umbridge and the Death Eaters

**A/N: Here is the second last chapter. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 14 – UMBRIDGE AND THE DEATH EATERS**

September 1st came too soon and Harry was on his way to Hogwarts to start his fifth year. He wondered who the new Defence instructor would be, as the school seemed to fail to keep a DADA professor for more than one school year. Harry and his lovers had a portkey from Gringotts to take them directly to platform 9 and ¾ to avoid crowds. They missed the nice relaxing summer break, but it was time for school. Alicia and Angelina were starting their final year, while Katie was starting her sixth year. Harry was sad that two of his lovers were leaving at the end of the year and that he had two more years after this, but they had all agreed to Hogsmeade visits, and Harry and Katie will get permission to be out of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade on some weekends.

The four got onto the train and went right at the back, found an empty compartment and all sat down waiting for the train to move. Harry was thinking about how to get rid of Riddle's remaining minions before an attack takes place. He knew that all of the most feared Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban and wondered how he could pull off an accident in Azkaban.

While he was engrossed in his thoughts, Katie who was sitting next to him held his hand and said, "What are you thinking about love?"

Harry gave her a loving kiss and said, "I love you too. I'm just thinking about Tommy boy's minions to make sure they can't hurt anyone else."

"But they are locked up in the most secure jail babe," said Alicia.

"I wouldn't say it's the most secure. Remember how my godfather escaped, and how Crouch junior did the same? Azkaban does have Dementors guarding the jail cells, but it is not safe or that secure," said Harry.

"What can you do Harry?" asked Angelina.

"I don't know yet. Anyway, let's think about this year, now that Quidditch is back. I would also be interested to see who the new DADA instructor will be. Let's hope it's not some shitty incompetent idiot."

They all laughed and talked for ages. Harry got a surprise when the compartment door opened and he saw Hermione Granger. She ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug and said, "Harry! Where have you been all summer? I've been looking for you."

"Can't breathe Hermione." When she released him, she received friendly glares from his lovers. "I thought you were with Ron and Ginny?" he said after she released him.

"I'm through with Ronald! Harry, I need friends who like me for me, not like some bigoted shit for brains Weasley! He keeps going on about you getting all the fame and glory. Seriously, he hasn't stopped whining and backstabbing you since the tournament."

"Mione, thanks for coming to me. You're welcome to sit with us for the rest of the ride, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit about Weasley anymore. He can't see through his big head what I had to go through, so it's not my concern."

Katie took the initiative and said, "Hermione, we saw how you stood with our Harry for the best part of three years, and last year when his name came out of the goblet. You're welcome to hang around with us anytime you want." The other two older girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you all so much," said Hermione. She hugged each of them and was relieved that none of those four hated her or thought less of her.

"You know Harry, Ginny is taking all of this quite well. She is through with her childhood crush on you, and is now moving on with Dean," said Hermione.

"Well that's good to hear," said Katie smiling.

"There's something I want to tell you 'Mione," said Harry. "Voldemort survived all those years because he had horcruxes."

"What is a horcrux?"

"My, my, 'Mione, we thought you know from reading all those books," he said with a smirk. "Just kidding 'Mione. You wouldn't want to know what they are, but it is an object that links the soul by killing and using dark magic. However, we found the horcruxes that Tommy boy had and destroyed them all, so he won't come back ever again."

Hermione was relieved at that and hugged Harry once again. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that Harry, you should never have had to. Where was Dumbledore in all of this?"

"Well Dumbledore sort of helped, well he did help. He told me how Tommy survived but he didn't know what the horcruxes were, or where they were, but with some other help we destroyed them."

"We?" she asked.

"Well Sirius remembered that his brother was going to destroy something, and he asked Kreacher to look for it. I got some help from Dobby and so, Tommy boy is no longer a threat to anyone."

As they were talking on the train, the compartment opened again and Harry had the displeasure of seeing Draco and his goons by his side. However, the blonde ferret did not have a mean look on his face. Harry eyed him and said, "What can I do for you Draco?"

The young boy in question shooed off his goons and said, "I want to talk to you Lord Potter, perhaps in privacy."

The girls glared at him and Harry said, "Whatever you want to say, you can say it now Draco."

Draco was hesitant but huffed and replied, "Ok, but at least put some silencing charms."

After it was done, Harry said, "Very well, what is so private that you don't want heard Draco?"

Draco sighed and started, "Mother spoke to me for a good three hours about the errors of my father and how he ended up in Azkaban. Quite frankly, if mother had not spoken to me softly, I would have blamed you and hexed you for putting my father in jail, but now I see the error. Mother also told me that the dark lord was a half-blood. Is that true?" At Harry's nod, the pale boy continued, "I didn't want to have anything to do with him or those Death Eaters. What I am asking is for some kind of truce between us. It doesn't mean that we will be friends, but at least have some peace between us and move on with our lives."

Harry used his Occlumency and Legilimency on the boy and found that he had lived a miserable life under the constant curse of his father. He found that Draco was true to his word as well. "Ok Draco, but I want you to make a magical oath about what you have just told me."

Draco lifted his wand and said, "I, Draco Malfoy, swear by my life and magic that what I have said to Potter is all true and there is no malice behind it. I swear that I will maintain truce between us and not create problems at school." A flash of magic accepted his oath. Harry also swore that he would not curse or attempt to curse Draco without reason.

"Very well Draco, we have a truce. You know what will happen if you break this?" said Harry.

"I'm not daft Potter," said Draco in a calm way. "By the way, I apologise for the hell I caused you."

"You need to thank your mother for loving you the way you are, and for putting some sense into you," said Harry.

"I already have, and I swore loyalty to the Black family as well. Sirius and mother both witnessed it, so now I am under the Black family protection."

"That's good for you Draco. We hope to see a new change in you," said Harry. "Also I accept your apology."

Draco nodded and after cancelling the silencing charm, he went out of the compartment. "Well that was very interesting," said Hermione. "Do you believe what Malfoy said at the start?"

Harry replied, "I will tell you something but it does not get out of this compartment." At the four nods, he continued, "I used Occlumency and legilimency on him, and found out that his father constantly cursed him and had him under the Imperius curse. His father also Crucioed him a number of times, so let's just say that he had a shit life and wants to move on."

"Harry! That is illegal to use Occlumency and Legilimency on a student, you know that!" said an exasperated Hermione.

"I can probably get away with it being head of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. It's not like I do this all the time 'Mione, I just wanted to see whether there was truth in that guy."

"I almost feel sorry for him and what he had to go through," said Angelina with a thoughtful look. "But no one went through what you had to go through Harry love, and you are still a different and a far better person than Malfoy."

Harry said, "Look, just promise that none of you will look down on him. I know he has caused hell, but he can change." They all nodded in agreement, but will still keep an eye out for Draco in case he misbehaves and tries to do anything unpleasant.

The ride continued without any other incident. In the evening, the train stopped at Hogsmeade and the conductor made the normal announcements for students to leave their trunks in the compartments. The first years had to go with Hargid and Harry and his lovers took a carriage that got them to Hogwarts. He was sorry that Hermione couldn't go with them, so she went with Neville, Ginny and Luna in a carriage.

The ride was a bit slow, but the four lovers talked together and held hands, and sometimes shared loving kisses to kill off the time. Soon enough Harry found himself back at home – Hogwarts. They got off the cart and made their way to the Great Hall and sat at their house table in their normal place, and were joined by the Weasley twins. Ron just glared at Harry when he saw him, but Harry took no notice of that. He saw Draco walking up to the Slytherin table with his unusually well-behaved goons and received a curtly nod from the fifth year Slytherin. Harry pondered over this and thought maybe Draco talked some sense into Crabbe and Goyle, but then again, who knows?

At their table, Harry saw a new face, well, someone who looks like a toad anyway, wearing all pink clothing, sitting next to a miserable looking Snape. Dumbledore got up to make his customary announcements about the forbidden forest and items that are forbidden at the school. He continued, "We would also like to welcome the new DADA instructor, professor Umbridge. Good luck professor. Now Quidditch trials-"

"Hehm, hehm," came a sickly cough from the newcomer. Dumbledore looked at her and she came to the front. "I would like to thank professor Dumbledore for allowing me to look after such wonderful children. We at the Ministry feel that our children need to be taught basics in defence, so I look forward to the coming term."

Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and said, "Thank you for your words professor."

Harry looked puzzled at the face that a Ministry employee was taking a post at Hogwarts. "Is something wrong Harry?" asked Alicia.

"There's something not right. How can someone keep two posts at the same time? You know, working for the Ministry and at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure," said Alicia. "Don't worry too much about it unless you have to dear," she said rubbing his shoulders as if to sooth him."

"Thanks Alicia, I love you too." With that he kissed her, earning a few cat-calls from the twins and stares from the professors, including the newcomer.

Harry looked Umbridge in the eye as she stared at him. He used his powers to see what that toad like person was up to, and it was not good. He would have words with Dumbledore if she caused, or tried to cause any troubles or havoc at the school. Of course, Umbridge had no knowledge of Harry using Occlumency or Legilimency on her, so she continued her hateful stare, as if trying to scare him. She was puzzled that he was not put off.

Meanwhile, the students muttered with one another about the new defence professor as they ate during the feast. Katie said, "It will be interesting to see what she teaches."

She heard Hermione talking, "She even gives us this phony textbook, I mean seriously, a five year old will do better than what's written there."

"You're right for once Granger, this is bullshit." She turned to hear the neutral voice of one Draco Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle nodding. Ron was staring wildly and glaring at Draco. "You got a problem Weasel?"

"Fuck you Malfoy, don't speak to Hermione!" spat Ron.

"Ronald, I can take care of myself thank you very much!" exclaimed Hermione.

The feast continued without further incidents. The Gryffindors were stunned at a well-behaved Draco and his goons. The professors were looking on and shaking their heads at Ron's constant negative attitude.

After the feast, Harry took his lovers and they retired to his private suite. "Welcome back," he said with a smile.

Angelina said, "It's good to be back. Did you see the look on Weasley's face when Malfoy agreed with Hermione about that defence textbook?"

"Yeah, that was priceless!" laughed Katie.

Let's have a wild group sex session before we sleep. I feel that we will have a long week ahead," said Alicia.

**Lemon start ************

They all agreed and clothes were shed as fast as you can say, 'Expelliarmus.' They kissed each other passionately, tongues dueling into the other's mouths, while fingering and groping each other. They laid Harry on his back and started to fondle his firebolt and his balls, taking turns licking and sucking on his huge organ. Harry was enjoying the attention from his lovers, but wanted to taste a sweet snatch, so he reached to the nearest person, who was Angelina, and asked to lick her. She was too happy to turn her legs around and drop onto Harry's face, giving him full access to her folds and back hole. Harry loved the taste of Angelina. In fact, he loved the taste of all his lovers, but Angelina gushed the most, and the heaviest, but he had no problem drinking all of her juice. So he started his journey by licking between the folds, and then after a while, he plunged his tongue inside and started licking and sucking. He could hear her moaning under his oral ministrations as he was very skillful with his mouth and tongue. He did the parseltongue inside her sweet gash and within minutes he was rewarded with her tasty nectar, which he drank down. Some of it dribbled onto his chin and chest, as she gushed too much juice, but he loved it. He then lowered her asshole onto his mouth and went to town licking and sucking on her dark, puckered hole. She squealed as she licked and sucked his cock, sharing his tool with their other two lovers. Harry licked Angelina's ass for about ten minutes and plunged two fingers in her hot, wet love tunnel until she reached another gushing orgasm. He had another two tongues on his hard throbbing tool and balls, and in about ten minutes, he shot gallons of sperm onto the tongues and faces of his lovers, which they were too happy to share with one another. When Angelina turned around to face him, she latched her mouth onto his and stuck her tongue down his throat, tasting her sweet nectar. Katie and Alicia were kissing passionately as well and fingering each other.

Harry had an idea and asked them if they could all lick each other's pussies. They agreed and they told him that it was called a daisy-chain. So they lay on their sides on Harry's huge bed, with Angelina's face in Katie's wet gash. Meanwhile, Katie put her face inside Alicia's wet hole and Alicia had her face inside Angelina's sweet love box to complete the daisy-chain. They munched on each other for about half an hour with Harry watching, grinning and stroking his cock ever slowly. The girls had their faces in each other's assholes as well. Each girl got to lick each girl until they had endless orgasms and drank each other's nectars.

When they came to, they saw Harry's huge, throbbing tool and Katie cast the contraceptive charm, jumped on him so that he was on his back, and lowered her wet box onto his hard member. She went a little slow at first, and swore that Harry's cock had grown since last time she had it inside her, which was the night before school started again. Harry loved the feeling of Katie's body on top of him, and when she was fully impaled on him, she leaned down, mashing her breasts against his chest, played with his messy hair and kissed him passionately. He could taste some of the other girls' juices on Katie's mouth and tongue, and they were swallowing each other's tongue, and sharing spit as well. Meanwhile, Alicia and Angelina were engaged in a hot 69 but they lay on their sides, instead of one on top of the other, and moaning into each other's quims. Katie was also moaning into her lover's mouth, and Harry hugged her with all his strength, and cherished the feeling of his first love impaled on top of him while they were kissing. Katie had two more orgasms and squirted on Harry's cock, and he felt it, lost it and shot his huge load of semen into her quivering snatch. She loved the feeling of his sperm splashing the walls of her snatch.

After a few minutes, Katie hopped off Harry and Alicia took her place. Angelina cleaned up Harry's sperm from Katie's pussy until she brought the girl to another wild orgasm. Alicia sucked his cock back to hardness, and tasted Katie's love juice at the same time, and when he was ready, she sat on him and moaned in ecstasy at the feeling. She impaled herself fully onto his prick, waited for a moment, and started bouncing up and down, enjoying the sensations of his erect tool inside her. She leaned forward and kissed her lover with fierce passion and intensity, and they shared each other's saliva. Meanwhile, Katie had her face in between Angelina's legs and was licking wildly at her hot snatch. She lifted her legs at one stage and stuck her tongue in her lover's ass, and received a moan of pleasure from the sexy black girl. Alicia got off Harry and turned around to mount him in reverse position, but instead of lowering her pussy, she lowered her asshole onto his throbbing tool. Her ass was already wet and lubricated from mouths and tongues on and inside it, so she lowered her ass completely onto Harry's cock, and he moaned at the hot tightness of her hole. He knew that it was her ass that his tool was inside of, and she started bouncing up and down. Harry thought of an idea. He moved one hand and played with her unoccupied pussy with his fingers, diddling her clit and fingering her wet snatch, while with the other hand he rubbed her naked breasts and played with her nipples. She had two more orgasms after about ten minutes, and five minutes later of riding her ass on his cock, Harry exploded, sending his load into her ass. At one time, Angelina licked Alicia's snatch as she rode Harry, while Katie sucked on her nipples to stimulate her girlfriend further. When Alicia got off Harry's tool, Katie licked his sperm from her tasty asshole and shared it with Angelina by giving her a searing kiss.

It was Angelina's turn now. Harry was still on his back, and this was one of his favourite positions. Angelina sucked him for a few minutes, and he was hard once more, so she cast the contraceptive charm and sat on his firebolt. She then rode him, bounding up and down onto his massive tool, while he played with her breasts with his hands and tweaked her nipples. He even managed to grab both of her breasts together and suck both of her nipples at the same time while she bounced up and down on him. He felt a tongue on his balls, and looked to see that it was Katie. She sucked and licked his balls while Alicia licked Angelina's ass as she rode her lover. They both swapped as Alicia serviced the untouched parts of Harry while Katie stuck her tongue inside Angelina's asshole. Angelina leaned forward and mashed her breasts against her lover's chest, and they kissed passionately until Angelina had a ripping orgasm. She continued bouncing hard and fast until she had another orgasm, and Harry felt her juices gushing onto his cock. It was all that he needed as he groaned and grunted once more, and then he sent his sperm into Angelina, while her pussy muscles milked his throbbing, spewing tool. They shared one last searing kiss and when Angelina got off him, Alicia went to town on her sperm-filled snatch and sucked out her lover's sperm from her pussy.

As a finale, they all wanted to do watersports. Harry looked puzzled and they asked him to pee all over them, so the next few minutes, they all peed on each other, bodies and faces until they emptied their bladder, and licked the wetness of each other. They rubbed their wet pee-soaked bodies together and kissed each other lovingly and passionately. After casting a drying charm on the bed, they took a shower and cleaned each other, paying attention to each other's intimate parts.

**Lemon ends ************

After that, they went back to Harry's bed and slept until the morning. This time Alicia was on her back with Harry on top of her. He had his tool inside her at her request, but they didn't move together. Katie and Angelina snuggled up to her on either side. Harry meanwhile rested his head on Angelina's firm breasts while he put his arms around both Katie and Angelina. The four of them loved sleeping together while hugging each other, and while Harry was inside one of them all night.

The next day, Harry and his lovers went into the Great Hall for breakfast. He was chatting with his lovers and the Weasley twins about Quidditch tryouts when he saw Draco coming in with his goons and Pansy the pug Parkinson. What surprised him is that Draco went up to him and said, "Potter, I'm just letting you know that Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy won't be nuisances anymore. I managed to talk some sense into them, and when they found out about the truth of the dark lord, or Tom as you call him, they changed their views, so we are neutral."

"Well that's good to hear Draco, and I do believe that people can change," said Harry.

"By the way," said Draco, "what about that DADA professor? She seems like a nutter to me." Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy snickered at the comment.

"Unless she endangers students, there might not be a problem, just try stay out of her way," advised Harry.

With a nod, Malfoy and his followers left and had breakfast at their own table. "Well that was another surprise," said Alicia.

"We still need to be on the lookout, at least for the first month," said Harry. The others nodded and he continued, "if he doesn't do anything out of line, then he really has changed and is true to his word."

The first few classes went quite well, even Potions went well as Snape and Harry were on terms of a truce. Snape made the usual pairs in potions and got Harry to pair up with Tracey while Ron continued to curse as he was paired with Millicent. Snape deducted ten points from Ron for his rude behaviour and gave him detention. Harry and Tracey shared a bit of talk but completed their potions perfectly. After Potions class, Snape asked to speak with him, so he remained. "I want to ask you something Potter, did you find the other horcruxes that the dark lord had?"

Harry eyed his potions instructor and said, "First of all professor, he doesn't deserve that title. His name is Tom Riddle, and yes, his horcruxes are all destroyed and he won't come back."

"How many did he make?"

"Seven, well in fact, eight because I was the last one," replied Harry.

"Shit!" exclaimed Snape. "Look Potter, I am a bit sorry for what you had to go through. Want I want to ask, is there any way that my dark mark can be removed?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the goblins at Gringotts can help you. Why the change of heart all of a sudden?" asked Harry.

"I had enough. I am not suggesting that we will be on good terms, but as there is a truce between us I don't want to follow anymore dark lords or wannabes or their bullshit propaganda. Anyway, I will write to Gringotts and see if there is a way that this curse can be removed from my arm. You may leave," said Snape in a calm tone.

Harry left the dungeons confused and puzzled from Snape's change in behaviour. He brushed it off because he had transfiguration with McGonagall and excelled in the class. She was surprised with him, and after the class, he remained to ask her something. "What is it Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, does Umbridge work at the Ministry?"

"Yes, I believe she is the Undersecretary to the Minister. Why do you ask?"

"Since she is here, doesn't she have to leave her post at the Ministry? The other question I have was this approved by the Board of Governors at Hogwarts?"

McGonagall looked thoughtful and said, "I am not sure Mr. Potter, but for one to take a post at Hogwarts, they must leave a prior post. As to the approval, I am not sure, but I can ask the headmaster. Is something wrong with the DADA instructor?"

"I'm not sure professor, but that textbook she prescribed is bullshit – err excuse my language."

"That's fine Mr. Potter. I think you may be onto something there. What I would suggest is you go to the class as normal and then you can report anything suspicious to the headmaster or myself," said McGonagall.

"Thank you professor, bye," said Harry.

McGonagall went to her office, sighed and said to herself, 'What have you done Albus? I could ask Madam Bones about this situation.' She flooed the director of the DMLE and shortly, another person coming out of the floo. "Oh, hello Amelia, it's good to see you."

Amelia Bones smiled at her friend and said, "What can I do for you Minerva, you called for me?"

"Yes indeed. I will cut to the chase. Did the Board of Governors approve of the defence post of Madam Umbridge?"

"Why do you ask Minerva?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, or I should say Lord Potter, was a bit uneasy with this situation. He pointed out that one must leave their prior post to take up another post. I am also wondering if Umbridge has left her post at the Ministry?" Amelia could see a worried look on the deputy's face, and she too had a puzzled look.

"I will look into the fact to see if the Board of Governors have approved of Umbridge's post and the other answer is no, she has not left her post at the Ministry. I will check for the paperwork and report back to you."

"Thank you so much Amelia, I would appreciate it. Albus once again has fucked up, pardon my language."

"That's alright Minerva. Where is he by the way?"

"Bah, the old coot said something about an emergency travel. I haven't seen him since the first night," said an annoyed McGonagall.

"Alright, I will go back to the Ministry and look for that paperwork. Good day Minerva."

"Good day Amelia."

Meanwhile, Harry was in defence class, which was shared with the Slytherins. Ever since Draco came to his senses, the others were less hostile to Harry and the rest. The class also had Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff. The pink professor walked in and said, "Good morning class?"

No response came, and she shook her head and said, "Now this just won't do. Let's try again. Good morning class."

Half the class muttered, "Good morning professor Umbridge."

"You don't need your wands children, you can put them away."

"We're not going to use them?" asked Ron.

"No we won't. It seems that your previous defence instructors were incompetent and not able to teach you. This is an approved Ministry course and we will go through the textbook."

Hermione had her hand up and Umbridge noticed and said, "Yes Miss err?"

"Granger, professor. So are we going through this textbook for the whole year? The title is called Defence for Dummies. Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetie I am positive," replied the professor in her sugary sweet tone.

"What about spells?" yelled Ron.

"You will do well to not shout in my class! Why do you need spells?"

"To fight You-Know-Who," said an exasperated Ron.

"There's no one by that name," said Harry.

"Ah, at least Mr. Potter is correct, there is no You-Know-Who," said Umbridge.

Harry went on, "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, styling himself as Lord Voldemort, and he's dead anyway." He rolled his eyes at the gasps of the mentioning of the name.

"Well done Mr. Potter," said the so-called professor. "Now, we will go back to the beginning – Defence for Dummies." Harry cracked up laughing and couldn't hold his laughter. The students looked puzzled and the professor said, "What's the matter Mr. Potter?"

"Seriously, professor," he said in a sarcastic way. "You know what I think of this book and this so-called Ministry approved course?"

"What?"

"I think it is bullshit! I piss and shit all over this book. In fact, I need to go for a long visit and take this shit book with me, maybe I can wipe my arse using these pages when I finish."

The class erupted in laughter, even Draco and his goons cracked up. "That's enough Potter, detention!" she said in her sweet sugary voice.

"Not bloody likely Umbridge, and it's Lord Peverell to you! Yes, you may have heard that the Peverell name is no longer, but I am the descendant and I have the Peverell ring, so you will address me as Lord Peverell."

"LIES POTTER! Do not tell lies!" she screeched.

Harry went up to her, showed her the rings and said, "Is this a lie Dolores? If I unlawfully tried to put on the Potter, Peverell or Emrys ring, I would have dropped dead on the spot. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take a piss and shit all over this rubbish textbook." As he was leaving, she had her wand out and cursed him but he held out his hand with the rings and the curse rebounded on her, knocking her down. "It is not wise to curse the Lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses Dolores. You are in big trouble."

He touched his ring and disappeared from the room, leaving a bewildered class. Umbridge maintained her composure and said, "Right class, let's forget about the rebel and get back to the book!"

The class went on but the talk of the day was Harry standing up to the DADA instructor. Now Harry didn't go for his visit, but tore the book and went to McGonagall. He heard that Dumbledore was back, so he went to McGonagall's office and took her to see the headmaster. "Come in Harry, Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"Greetings headmaster," said Harry. "I am here to report to you about one Dolores Umbridge." After telling them the story in the DADA class, the headmaster and deputy were furious. "Did the Board of Governors approve Umbridge's post?"

"No, I am not aware of that," said Dumbledore.

"We need to floo Madam Bones with a few Aurors and tell her the story. She can check Umbridge's wand and see that I am telling the truth."

The headmaster flooed Amelia and within moments, she came into Dumbledore's office. "Good day headmaster, professor, Lord Potter. I brought the paperwork and it seems that the Board of Governors have not approved of Umbridge's post."

Harry said, "Madam Bones, she needs to be fired. She cursed me as I turned my back on her, but my rings protected me from the curse so that it rebounded on her. Headmaster, you need to fire her."

"It may not be that simple Harry, I need to look for another DADA instructor."

"Look no further professor, I have just the right person."

"Who do you have in mind Lord Potter?" asked McGonagall.

Harry flooed Remus Lupin and within moments, his third year DADA instructor came and said, "Harry, it's nice to see you. Why did you call me?"

"Would you care to take up the defence post?"

"I thought Umbridge was doing this?"

"She's finished," stated Amelia. "She tried to curse Lord Potter, and she could face a trial and lose her position at the Ministry. In fact, let's pay her a visit shall we?"

Dumbledore said that they were all in the Great Hall, so they headed that way. The gigantic doors opened to reveal an angry Amelia Bones, and an equally angry Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. What they didn't expect to see was Remus Lupin and three Aurors with Amelia Bones. Umbridge stood up and said, "Amelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shut it Dolores, cut out the bullshit! You are in real trouble. Surrender your wand Dolores."

Susan looked stunned at the face of her auntie. She had never seen her angry before, so she knew that something was wrong. The student body was also puzzled and was in for a treat. "There are students in here!" said Umbridge in her sickening sweet voice.

"I am well aware of that Dolores. Do as you are told."

"Why should I listen? I am the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic!"

"You should not hold more than one post Dolores. Either leave your post at the Ministry or leave your post at Hogwarts! By the way, the Board of Governors have not approved you post here, so you shouldn't be here anyway," said Amelia with a stern voice.

"My post is approved by the Minister for Magic and that's enough!" challenged Umbridge. "And what is Potter doing with you? Has he been telling more lies?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP UMBITCH!" yelled Harry, much to the surprise of the students and the professors. "You are in so much shit after attempting to curse the head of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and I really don't give a pig's arse who you are!"

Umbridge walked up, raised her wand and yelled out, "YOU MUST STOP TELLING LIES! CRUCIO!"

Harry dodged it with ease and everyone was stunned. The Aurors stunned Umbridge with a number of quick spells and disarmed her wand. Amelia looked at Harry and said, "I don't know how you dodged that unforgivable, but we will make sure that she spends the rest of her life in Azkaban Lord Potter."

"Please, it's just Harry for you Madam Bones."

"Then call me Amelia."

"Ok Amelia. I am sure you know the laws of old and ancient and noble houses, when a person uses an unforgivable curse against such, then the penalty is death," said Harry.

"Very well, we will give her a trial and if found guilty, she will be given the Dementor's Kiss."

Amelia left with a prisoner and her three Aurors, leaving the students and the professors bewildered. Dumbledore made the announcement that professor Lupin has agreed to take the defence post for the rest of the year, and the whole school cheered wildly. They remembered their third year and they all liked Lupin, despite his condition.

Harry's girlfriends hugged him tightly and Angelina said, "How did you dodge that curse with ease Harry?"

"Lots of practice my dears, and being the head of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses helped me as well." Needless to say, the whole school appraised Harry for his courage and for standing up to their most loathed professor, and for dodging an unforgivable curse.

The rest of the week went well, with the Daily Prophet reporting on Umbridge's failed attempt to control Hogwarts, and how she was dismissed in spectacular fashion. Professor Lupin was once again very competent in his post and taught them all kinds of spells. The students asked him how to dodge unforgivable spells, and he explained that it is very difficult, but gave them the shielding spells. The class improved greatly thanks to Lupin and his teaching methods. He was fair with the students and awarded points to all the houses for conjuring spells and shields, and he even deducted points if students misbehaved or were rude in the class. Draco Malfoy progressed in the class and got over his prejudice against people, and likewise Goyle and Pansy did well, but Crabbe looked a bit lost because the old Draco was gone. However, he didn't stir up any trouble.

The trial of Umbridge at the Ministry came and Harry was there to testify against her. The Wizengamot was in an uproar when they saw the memory of what transpired and they were willing and ready to kill Umbridge on the spot. She was put under the truth serum and spilled her hatred guts against Potter and his lies, while saying that she tried to attack the students that went against her and she tried to take control of Hogwarts. She showed no remorse for her actions and was found guilty and given the Dementor's Kiss because she used an unforgivable against the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House.

Harry excelled in his classes and was one of the top students, behind Hermione Granger, though he didn't feel any jealousy toward her. One day, Ron came up to him and said, "Harry, I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you."

"How did you come back to your senses Ron?"

"Percy and dad put some sense into me. You know Percy, he left our family for his job at the Ministry, but he came back to his senses, and told me from his experience that it was not worth the jealousy that I had toward you."

"Before I answer you Ron, do you have any idea what I have gone through all my life up to the end of last year? No, scratch that, up to when Umbitch tried to harm me? I have no parents. My so-called relatives abused me day in, day out, not to mention that a megalomaniac psychotic half-blood dark wanker was out there trying to kill me. What would you do if you were in my position?" said Harry in a calm way.

"I think I would not be able to live," said Ron. "I'm sorry once more."

Harry eyed Ron and used his skills to look into his ex-friend's mind. He found truth and honesty there, and replied, "Ok Ron, you're forgiven, but I don't think we can ever be best friends again."

"I think I can live with that, but I want peace between us."

"Sure Ron, we have peace." They both shook hands for peace, but things were not the same, and will not be the same between them as the first three years.

Christmas came quickly and Harry took his lovers to Potter Manor for a rest and to catch up with much needed lovemaking sessions. He decided to visit Azkaban and asked his friend Neville if he wanted to go along. Neville came to Potter Manor, greeted the girls and said, "Harry, are you out of your mind in going to Azkaban?"

"Neville my friend, I am going to take care of the Death Eaters, especially the Lestranges. You can come and see the revenge that you always wanted on Bellatrix," said Harry.

"How are you going to do it?"

"I have a muggle rifle, and it's quite deadly. Let's get my cloak out and go."

Harry told his lovers that he would be gone for an hour with Neville, to train him in a few things. He had received a portkey from Gringotts to get him to Azkaban, and within moments, he was there, in the miserable place, under his cloak of invisibility.

They went to the cells of the Lestranges, and under his cloak, he got to Bellatrix first and said, "Hello Bellatrix."

"Who's there?" she said with a snarl.

"Someone who has long been waiting to talk to you," said Harry.

"Show yourself you coward!" she screamed. Harry and Neville nodded while Harry held his rifle. Neville's face showed up and she had her eyes wide open, "LONGBOTTOM!" She was not prepared for what she saw next, when Harry lifted the cloak off himself. "POTTER!"

"Enjoying yourself Bellatrix? Your master won't save you because he is dead and will not return. You see this? It's a muggle rifle and very deadly. Goodbye Bellatrix." With that, he held the rifle to her head and shot her, and she dropped dead.

They repeated the same with Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, shooting another two Death Eaters. They repeated the process until all of them were killed, and then Harry and Neville portkeyed back to Potter Manor. The next day, the Daily Prophet reported that all of the Death Eater prisoners were found dead in their cells in Azkaban. No one knew or found out who was responsible for this, and the Minister mentioned that no one will be held responsible for the deaths of these Death Eater scums. A few days later, some Death Eaters were found, including Greyback, the werewolf that bit Remus Lupin, and they were all disposed of. There were still a few minor minions of Voldy left over scattered around.

Upon hearing this, the whole school was relieved and even Draco didn't grieve at the fact that his father died. Well he was a bit sad, but he felt free and grateful that he received a second chance.

The rest of the year went smoothly and there was great relief when it ended. Gryffindor won the Quidditch and House Cups for the fifth year in a row with Ravenclaw second in both cups. Hermione was top student in her year, Harry second and Draco even got into the top ten when he put his head down and worked hard. Everyone had a peaceful year after the Umbridge fiasco and they had Harry to thank for getting rid of her, while Lupin became a favourite among the students once more.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Umbridge fiasco. I never liked her, so I decided to kill her off as fast as possible. Hope you enjoyed your trip to Azkaban :)**

**I wanted to redeem Draco, as most of the fics have him either killed or sent to prison. People can change, and the way his mother spoke to him really reached his conscience. I also had to sort of redeem Ron in a way.**

**Next chapter is the Epilogue, and will conclude this story. **

**Please review. Reviews are what motivates me:) Thanks for all other reviews.**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: A usual, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: The last chapter is finally here. Enjoy and review please.**

**CHAPTER 15 – EPILOGUE **

Harry graduated with outstanding results, along with Hermione, and they were the top two students in their year. Harry got to be a prefect and was fair in his dealings with the younger students, and they liked him as a leader. He didn't get to be Head Boy, however, because that went to Draco Malfoy. The professors saw how Draco changed and wanted to give him a chance for which he was grateful. Harry was glad for his once arch-enemy, and Draco did redeem himself and surprised the whole school. Hermione Granger became Head Girl and while she and Draco were not friends, they were at least on speaking terms and had peace between them. Alicia and Angelina had graduated two years before, and Katie one year before. They too were the top students in their years. Alicia and Angelina went back to Hogwarts to help coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

During the summer after Harry graduated, Harry and his lovers visited their parents for a nice meal and conversations. He asked the parents if he can marry them, and they gave him their blessings because they liked him a lot. They heard how he protected them and how the girls loved him, and how he took them on holidays to different places.

So with the parents' blessings, Harry took his lovers out for a romantic dinner and a nice evening. During the evening, he took them to the local park, and first held Katie Bell's hand, got on his knee and said, "Katie, from the first time we met and had a nice conversation, I loved you. You were my first love and for that I am so grateful. I would be more than honoured if you will be my wife and Lady Potter. Will you marry me?"

Katie had tears in her eyes and hugged him fiercely, kissing him passionately. "YES Harry, YES a thousand times I will marry you!" With that, Katie felt the Potter ring on her hand and became Lady Potter.

He repeated the process with Angelina and Alicia, and they cried and hugged him and kissed him passionately. Angelina became Harry's wife and Lady Peverell, while Alicia also became his wife and Lady Emrys. They shared a group hug and the final act was that the three girls proposed to each other and accepted each other as wives.

There was a small ceremony at Hogwarts during the summer which Madam Bones was happy to conduct. As a good gesture, Harry invited the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and his new Undersecretary, Rufus Scrimgeour. The girls' parents were there along with Sirius Black, Narcissa and Draco, and the students at Hogwarts. The formal ceremony recognised Katie Bell as Lady Potter, Angelina Johnson as Lady Peverell and Alicia Spinnet as Lady Emrys. There were congratulations all around and the night was fantastic, where it all ended well for the quartet. The girls were also married to each other as sister-wives and were glad that they had their future together without any dark lord or dangerous minion out there.

Harry became an Auror at the Ministry, and a top Auror as well. He worked for about six years, resigned and was offered the defence post at Hogwarts and agreed to take it. He would now be with his wives every day and they would all enjoy rounds of lovemaking. Harry was very competent in defence and the students loved him, and he was fair and just with everyone. He even helped the younger students with their spells and patronus charms. The professors loved him as well, and there was peace between him and Snape.

Severus Snape passed away from a severe stroke, and not even magic could repair that. He did go to Gringotts and the goblins were happy to remove the cursed mark from his arm after explaining to them the situation. Harry paid his respects at his funeral.

Dumbledore also passed away, but his hand was cursed from the ring of Merope Gaunt, and he didn't have long to live anyway. He received greater respect and tributes at his funeral, and professor McGonagall became the headmistress at Hogwarts.

Hermione became a healer and worked with Madam Pomphrey at Hogwarts, and later she married Neville Longbottom. Harry was glad for both of them, and Neville was offered the Herbology post at Hogwarts and took it. He was also the head of Gryffindor house.

Ron Weasley took his dad's position at the Ministry and he married Lavender Brown after they both settled down a bit. Ron became a well-mannered person, but things between him and Harry were never fully repaired and they were no longer best friends, but greeted each other when the opportunity arose.

Ginny also settled and married Dean Thomas. She played Quidditch for the Harpies and was an excellent chaser and helped win the English league. Dean became a reporter for the Daily Prophet and did a very good and honest job.

Fred and George opened a joke shop and Harry contributed his tri-wizard winnings to help them. The shop became a great success and even Katie, Alicia and Angelina offered to help during the summer periods. Katie was with her wives helping coach the Gryffindor team shortly after graduating. She then played for Puddlemere United for a few seasons and won the league cup, but then returned to Hogwarts. She, along with her wives, took the Flying post from Madam Hooch who retired a happy woman.

Sirius Black got together with Amelia Bones and later married, while Remus Lupin got with Narcissa Black and they too got married. Sirius and Remus both retired but had so much money to live off, but they helped out at times at the Ministry. Speaking of the Ministry, Cornelius Fudge resigned because of old age, and heavily backed Amelia Bones to take over, and she got the position and was very, very good in her role.

Draco improved as time went by and he married Pansy Parkinson. They both took positions at the Ministry and did a good job.

Over time, Harry's wives bore him children. Katie bore him James Sirius Potter and Neville Charles Potter, and a girl who they called Lily Luna Potter. Alicia bore him Sirius Merlin Emrys and Charles Benjamin Emrys. Angelina bore him Katie Alicia Peverell and John Harry Peverell. They were a big happy family and all enjoyed the presence of each other. Harry and his wives continued their lovemaking and sex sessions whenever they could and enjoyed their times together, thinking back on the memories of when they first met Harry and spoke with him. Harry is now very happy with three beautiful wives and lovely children.

**THE END**

**A/N: Dear readers, this is the end of another long story. Thank you all so much for reviewing and making suggestions. Please continue to review. This is what motivates me :)**

**I feel that I need to write a disclaimer here. One or two reviewers mentioned that it is unrealistic to have this kind of a relationship and that the females will be jealous. THIS IS ONLY FANFICTION. Relationships like this ARE NOT REAL AND DO NOT HAPPEN. There are lots of fics with Harry involved with like 15 women, so I don't know why some reviewers are not happy about the relationships in this fic and do not look down on the other fics.**

**I am now working on my other fic called, 'The Harem Withes.' I think it is well worth reading and reviewing. This fic is not a very powerful Harry nor will it have those cliches.**


End file.
